Nosferatu
by kurooha
Summary: Dicen que son seres creados por la imaginación de las personas, seres que atacan por la noche acabando con la vida de las personas, relacionados con la sangre y la noche, ¿pero quién puede decir que realmente existen?
1. Muertes

Bueno, creo que me estoy pasando y que me arrepentiré dentro de poco, pero tenía que escribir este fic, porque hace mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo pero no estaba segura, pero después de leer un manga ha hecho que ya tenga decidido hacer este fic. Así que, teniendo una 'adoración especial' a los vampiros, este fic van ha haber vampiros XD

También tengo que dejar claro, antes de comenzar, que este fic contendrá algo de horror y ahora si que puedo decir que el fic más oscuro que voy a hacer, contendrá también escenas subidas de tono, aunque espero no pasarme, habrá también romance, pero tendréis que tener paciencia con eso ya que aún no se exactamente como irá, cualas parejas poner o si poner yaoi o yuri o no. Ya iré avisando, si hace falta, al principio de cada capítulo si hay algo que sea 'fuerte' para que nadie lo pille por sorpresa.

Y ahora si, con todo esto, os dejo con el fic.

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 1: Muertes

Las nubes negras habían invadido el cielo, el cual había estado todo el día indicando buen tiempo, pero al anochecer comenzó a dejar una simple lluvia que abrió paso a una gran tormenta de la cual poca gente se atrevía a salir a la calle.

Solo había un claro en el cielo que no era tapado por las nubes, solo la luna estaba libre, haciéndola aún más bella, haciendo que brillara entre toda la oscuridad, haciendo que esa luna llena diera un toque misterioso a la noche.

Las calles estaban completamente desiertas, siendo iluminadas débilmente, por las luces tenues de las farolas, luces que parpadeaban varias veces, algunas para volver a encenderse y durar más tiempo encendidas, otras para no volver a iluminar.

Ese lugar, del cual se podía llamar muerto, seguía con vida gracias a los ladridos de los perros y de la lluvia, cada vez que una de esas tantas gotas caía al suelo.

Por una de las calles apareció un autobús del cual solo había cuatro personas a parte del conductor. Todos tenían el mismo rostro, todos tenían la misma expresión que el tiempo que hacía desde que anocheció.

El autobús paro en una parada, donde bajo una chica que rápidamente abrió el paraguas y se dispuso a caminar. 

La chica miro un momento al reloj para darse cuenta de que realmente se le había hecho tarde, pero con un poco de suerte, su madre se creería que se quedo en la biblioteca con mucho trabajo que hacer, aunque la realidad fuera otra totalmente diferente.

De golpe, los ladridos de los perros pararon de sonar, haciendo que la piel de la chica se estremeciera. Ese silencio solo roto por la lluvia hacía que le entrara un mal presentimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces más, sus pasos comenzaron a ir con más prisa, ya no era solo un mal presentimiento, ahora podía sentir que alguien la estaba siguiendo y eso le producía un miedo que nunca antes podía haber sentido.

No pudo aguantar más así que se puso a correr todo lo que podía, en un intento de hacer que esa persona la perdiera de vista, en un intento de esconderse y salvarse, pero ahora ya podía sentir los pasos de otra persona que comenzaban a moverse con más velocidad.

Sus zapatos, que antes estaban como nuevos, comenzaron a llenarse de fango y agua, ya que en el intento de huir iba pisando los charcos. Nunca le había gustado la suciedad, odiaba la mínima mancha que pudiera ver, pero en esos momentos era más importante su vida.

Su cuerpo se congeló y su corazón paró, por unos breves segundos, de su misión de latir cuando sintió que unas frías manos le acariciaban el cuello por detrás para después pasar a una sensación más cálida.

Minutos después los perros seguían ladrando, quedando todo como antes, solo con la diferencia de que un cuerpo lleno de fango yacía tirado en el suelo en medio de esa noche de luna llena.

···························

"¡Hey Ku...Suuichi!" Yusuke alzó la voz al ver a su amigo un poco más delante que él y Kuwabara. El chico de los ojos verdes se giró para ver a sus dos amigos saludarlo, parando el paso para que ellos dos llegaran a donde estaba él.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre temas cotidianos del día a día, pero Kuwabara no pudo evitar hablar sobre el tema del que toda la gente hablaba ese día.

"¿Habéis visto las noticias esta mañana?" El chico no solía mirar la televisión a no ser que hubiera algún deporte, pero esa mañana, al levantarse, su hermana se encontraba mirando las notícias. Él había llegado justo cuando acababan de hablar sobre un accidente muy grave que había pasado en Kyoto para después hablar sobre el encuentro de una joven chica muerta el día anterior.

"No hace falta ver las notícias, yo no lo he visto, pero la gente no para hablar sobre eso, así que dudo que alguien aún no se haya enterado." Comentó Yusuke dando una patada a una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en medio del camino. 

Kurama asintió ya que eso era algo que nadie podía negar. Las señoras que estaban en la calle, los adolescentes que se dirigían hacía sus respectivos institutos, los trabajadores que se encontraban al trabajo y los ancianos que se encontraban en los parques, todos hablaban sobre la chica muerta que se había encontrado.

"He oído que era una chica de un instituto femenino y por lo que se ve se llevaba muy bien con la gente, aunque tan solo fuera para quedar bien." Comentó Kurama. Muchas chicas de su instituto parecían haber conseguido la vida de esa chica para asegurarse de que a ellas nunca les pasaría algo semejante.

"Eso es algo típico, no sé porque se preocupan tanto. Debe de haber pasado lo típico, la chica iba de noche toda sola y algún hombre pervertido la cogió y como la chica no se dejó hacer nada, pues no tuvo más remedio que matarla o algo por el estilo. No es la primera vez que una chica muere, no sé porque esta vez hay tanto interés." Dijo el detective sin poner ningún entusiasmo en sus palabras mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Y en parte, tenía razón. Cada vez morían más jóvenes que iban de noche y eran cogidas por hombres que después de utilizarlas para su placer, las mataban.

"Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Por lo que han informado la chica no tenía ninguna herida a parte de algo que tenía en el cuello, que se supone que es una mordida." Comentó Kurama haciendo que el argumento que el detective había dicho antes fuera algo imposible. 

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kuwabara volvió a hablar.

"Quizá serán vampiros." Su comentario fue burlado por el moreno, el cual, después de que acabará de reír y tomara un poco de aire, lo corrigiera.

"Los vampiros no existen." Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Yusuke miró al pelirrojo que no había dicho nada sobre el comentario de los vampiros. "¿Tu que crees Kurama?"

El pelirrojo lo miró para después volver a dirigir su vista al suelo. Sus labios de Kurama se unieron, apretándose entre ellos para después volver a quedar como antes, en un acto de no saber que responder ante esa pregunta.

Él ya había ido a ver el lugar donde había pasado todo antes de ir a la escuela y podía afirmar, sin tener que ser un profesional, que eso no parecía un asesinato. En un asesinato siempre había sangre, a no ser que fuera por envenenamiento, pero en este caso eso era algo para descartar, y en la calle no había ninguna gran mancha de sangre, y habían informado de que la chica tenía un poco de sangre seca al lado de la mordida, pero nada más. Y los vampiros... sonrío para si mismo. Los vampiros tan solo habían sido creados por los débiles corazones de la gente, gente asustada, tan solo eran seres imaginarios, ¿quién podía decir que realmente existían? También cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un demonio de Makai, pero entonces Koenma hubiera mandado a Botan para avisarnos, pero eso no había pasado.

Yusuke y Kuwabara decidieron dejar el tema al sentir un pequeño suspiro de cansancio de parte del otro chico y al cabo de pocos segundos comenzaron a hablar sobre béisbol, ya que los Bay Stars habían ganado un partido muy importante.

"Así que para celebrarlo podríamos ir al restaurante de Keiko, que con un poco de suerte nos pueden hacer descuento por ser unos clientes especiales, ¿qué os parece?" comentó Yusuke emocionado.

"¡Por mi bien!" contestó Kuwabara alzando el puño derecho hacia el cielo. "¡Tenemos que celebrar algo así! ¿Vendrás Kurama?"

"Si, por mi esta bien." Contestó simplemente Kurama viendo así un rato sin tener que preocuparse demasiado.

···························

Las ocho de la tarde, momento en que el sol ya hacía su camino para desaparecer, dándole a la ciudad un tono anaranjado, mientras cada vez iba haciendo más fresco en la calle.

Los restaurantes cada vez se iban llenando de parejas, gente sola o grupos de personas para tomar algo antes de cenar, como los tres chicos que habían quedado allí para celebrar la victoria de los Bay Stars.

···························

Varias hojas de un árbol cayeron al recibir, de golpe, un peso en sus ramas.

Los pájaros, viendo con antelación lo que pasaría, ya habían salido volando, buscando otro lugar donde no hubiera ningún problema para descansar durante la noche que se aproximaba.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en el árbol, acomodando primero solo un hombro, para después acomodar el otro y dejar la espalda caer en el tronco, acomodando de paso su cabeza.

Su cuerpo, al sentir el contacto del tronco, pudo sentir el frío del cual ese fuerte tallo desprendía, pero a él no le importaba esa sensación que parecía que el árbol quería dar.

Un gemido de placer hizo que los ojos del demonio, que estaban buscando un poco de paz, se abrieran de golpe y viajaran hasta llegar a un banco que había a una cierta distancia del árbol.

Su cara solo pudo reflejar repulsión al ver, en ese banco, una pareja casi montándoselo sin el mínimo temor de que alguien los pillará mientras daban una vuelta por el lugar.

Podía ver, perfectamente, como las manos de la chica que estaba debajo del chico, estaban en la cabellera del chico, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, mientras sus dedos jugueteando se enredaban con el pelo de su amante y sus gemidos, que ella emitía, cada vez se hacían más consecutivos y sonoros.

El chico, mientras, estaba bastante ocupado besando el cuello de la chica para preocuparse de los sonidos que ella estaba produciendo.

Hiei, el demonio que seguía sin apartar la vista de esa escena, se le agrandaron los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que la mirada del chico que estaba en el banco se clavo en la suya mientras seguía con su tarea.

Las manos de la chica apretaron más la cabeza del chico, para unos minutos después dejarlas caer como si no tuviera vida.

No tardó ni un minuto para que el chico levantara la cabeza para volver a mirar a Hiei, haciendo que los ojos rojos del demonio se encontraran con los verdes-dorados del chico, el cual se lamía los labios y se iba del lugar, dejando a un demonio impactado y sorprendido al ver que la chica, que seguía tumbada, más pálida de lo normal y muerta, con manchas de sangre por el cuello, ya que seguramente ese chico habría recorrido con sus labios, llenos de la sangre de la chica, por todo el cuello.

Al demonio no le importaba lo que había pasado, no era nada de su interés, por lo tanto no iba a hacer nada, ni perseguir a ese chico ni ir a avisar de lo ocurrido a sus compañeros de equipo.

·······················

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, hoy ya había conseguido lo suficiente para poder aguantar hasta la próxima noche, pero eso le había sabido poco, aunque tenía que admitir que por una parte había sido más placentero al tener un observador mirando en el momento de la captura de su presa.

Suspiro, quizá podría dar otra ronda para ver si podía conseguir una nueva presa más sabrosa.

·····················

N/A: Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, ¡espero que os haya gustado!

He de decir que Nosferatu, el nombre de este fic, es otro nombre que recibe el vampiro original, así que decidí ponerlo también como título y por lo que hace poco me he enterado por Sanasa también es el nombre de un grupo de un juego de rol XD

Y Bay Stars... estuve buscando un equipo de béisbol japonés para poner, ya que béisbol es uno de los deportes estrella en Japón, y como no tenía ni idea de exactamente donde viven los personajes, pues puse este equipo que es de Yokohama, Tokio.

Ahora solo hace falta decir que me harías un gran favor si dejáis reviews dejando vuestra opinión sobre el fic XD

Ja Ne!


	2. Presentimientos

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 2: Presentimientos 

El sol volvía a esconderse después de haber estado iluminando con toda su totalidad a la gente durante todo el día, y ahora ya iba abriendo paso para que dentro de poco apareciera la luna y él pudiera hacer un pequeño descanso para después volver a aparecer.

La gente volvía hacía sus casas después de todo el día de movimiento, pero aún así, siempre hablaban de los mismos sucesos que, lentamente, parecían convertirse en una rutina.

"Ayer hubo otra víctima de esos extraños sucesos, más o menos cuando nosotros estábamos celebrando lo del partido de béisbol... Me siento culpable..."  comentó Kuwabara mirando hacía el suelo.

"¡No seas imbécil! ¿¡Por qué te tendrías que sentir culpable si no sabías que iban a atacar a alguien!? Y si ahora vas a saltar con alguna tontería guárdatela para ti mismo, ya me duele la cabeza de escuchar todo esto..." replicó Yusuke enfadado.

"¿Es que acaso no te preocupa?" preguntó Kuwabara mientras se ponía a la otra banda del camino para que el detective no fuera a golpearlo en esos momentos en que él se encontraba cansado del día anterior.

"No es que me preocupe o no, es que la gente cada vez van exagerando más y encima no hacen nada. A ver, si tienen miedo, que no salgan de casa y punto. Ya verán como la persona que se este divirtiendo con esto se cansará al ver que ya nadie sale."

"No creo que sea tan fácil, Yusuke." Volvió a comentar Kuwabara. "La gente tiene su trabajo y tienen que ir a comprar comida."

"Tu por lo único que te preocupas es el hecho de quedarte sin comida." Saltó el detective haciendo que el chico más alto se pusiera un momento a pensar y después lo mirará con enfado.

"¡Mentira! Yo me preocupo por Yukina." En sus ojos salió un brillo de esperanza, mientras con la cara de un enamorado comenzó a murmurar palabras incoherentes.

"Es verdad, que sino te quedas sin la fuerza del amor..." comentó irónico el detective.

"¿No habéis visto a Hiei?" preguntó, por primera vez desde que se encontraron, Kurama para cambiar de tema.

El demonio no había aparecido por casa de Kurama la noche anterior, y hoy tampoco lo había visto en ningún momento, cosa extraña ya que él si no estaba en el templo se pasaba todo el día con el pelirrojo.

"No." Contestó simplemente Yusuke.

"¡Quizá lo han atacado a él también!" gritó alarmado Kuwabara. "¡Los vampiros han mordido a Hiei!"

"¡Para de decir burradas! Hiei no se deja vencer tan fácilmente, y ya te he dicho mil veces que los vampiros no existen. Ahora deja tus paranoias para ti mismo, y no digas nada más." Yusuke se calló un momento hasta que de golpe, miró a Kurama. "¿¡Cómo quieres que lo hayamos visto si no lo has visto tu!? Con nosotros nunca esta, así que si tu no lo has visto, nosotros aún menos..."

"Yusuke, deberías tranquilizarte..." recomendó Kurama al ver como se ponía el detective.

"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Tengo a mi lado un imbécil que cree en vampiros, después hay un loco por ahí causando terror a toda la gente, me duele la cabeza y encima hace tiempo que Koenma no nos trae ninguna misión para que yo me pueda desahogar pateando a alguien." Dejó salir Yusuke de un tiro dejando a sus dos amigos aún asimilando todo lo que había dicho. "Me voy a casa..." 

Sin dar tiempo a los otros chicos a despedirse, el detective desapareció de su vista.

"Últimamente la gente esta bastante apagada... Debe de ser por culpa de los vampiros..." Kuwabara vio como Kurama entrecerró los ojos al haber continuado con lo de los vampiros, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

"Yo también me voy a ver si encuentro a Hiei por algún sitio. ¡Nos vemos, Kuwabara!"

El chico de los ojos esmeraldas se fue, dejando a Kuwabara solo en medio de la calle pensando en que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Pudo sentir a algo que venía por detrás de él corriendo y justo cuando se giró vio como se tiraba encima de él.

"¡Ikitchi! ¿Qué haces fuera de casa? Seguramente Shizuru no habrá vigilado bien y mira donde has ido a parar... suerte que me has encontrado." Dijo el chico a su gato mientras el animal estaba maullando, sin parar, como asustado. El pelirrojo al ver el estado de su gato, lo levantó para quedar cara a cara. "¿Qué pasa Ikitchi?"

Pregunta inútil ya que un gato no podía hablar, pero el animal, consiguió escapar de su amo y comenzó a ir hacía por donde había venido, parándose cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que su amo lo estaba siguiendo.

Kuwabara, notando que el felino quería que lo siguiera le hizo caso.

Llegaron hasta una mansión bastante vieja, con echar un simple vistazo se podía ver que nadie habitaba allí, las plantas habían crecido bastante y las trepadoras llegaban casi a la cima de la casa. Y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, dejando absolutamente nada de la vista interior que podría tener la mansión.

"¿Tu crees que habrá algo aquí?" le preguntó Kuwabara al gato para ver como el animal entraba al jardín y él no tenía más remedio que seguirlo.

Un humano siempre había sido un ser con mucha curiosidad de saber más, de poder verlo todo. Era un ser que no sé conformaba con nada, que lo quería todo, no podía dejar nada a medias, y esto era algo que ni Kuwabara podía evitar.

Sus manos, por si solas, como por arte de magia, se posaron al pomo de la puerta. Giraron el pomo, con esperanzas de que se abriera, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

La voz que sonó entre el silencio asustó al pelirrojo al que miró por todos lados para encontrarse a sus espaldas un chico.

Podía haberse peleado con él, como antes hacía a la mínima que alguien le molestaba, podía seguir en su intento de abrir la puerta y pasar de ese chico. No era que tuviera miedo de él, de que fuera uno o dos años más grande que él, no era eso.

Era el hecho de sentir un mal presentimiento, era el hecho de que había algo que le decía que se fuera de allí ahora que podía

"Perdona, estaba siguiendo a mi gato..." era un intento de disculpa por meterse donde no debía, pero la mirada del chico a través de las gafas oscuras que llevaba hicieron que Kuwabara se callara y se marchara sin más.

··························

"Hiei, te estaba buscando, ¿dónde estabas?"

Las palabras que dejó salir Kurama por su boca hicieron que el demonio lo mirará después de estar con la mirada perdida durante unos momentos mientras yacía tirado en la tierra del bosque.

"Llevo todo el tiempo aquí, no me movido del lugar, así que si no me has encontrado es porque no me has buscado bien." Una simple replica, con un contenido frío, algo habitual para el demonio.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el pelirrojo al ver como el demonio seguía sin moverse.

Hiei no dijo nada más, y viendo el camino que estaba tomando todo eso, Kurama decidió irse dejando que el demonio volviera a recordar todo lo que había visto como llevaba haciendo casi todo el día.

Había visto la escena, no hizo nada, pero estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho. 

Se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose un poco para tirar las posibles plantas que se hubieran enganchado a su ropa y se fue hacia el templo. Si había gente como ese chico que había visto, había la posibilidad de que algún día la presa, en cambio de ser una chica desconocida, fuera su hermana.

···························

'¿Si?' preguntó Yusuke cuando tomó el teléfono.

'¿Yusuke? Soy Keiko, ¿puedes venir a casa por favor?" Su voz sonó en forma de suplica y el chico no pudo negarse a la petición.

'Si, ahora voy.' Colgó el teléfono y rápidamente se puso los zapatos para ir a casa de la chica que acababa de llamar por teléfono.

Pocos minutos después, el detective se encontraba con la chica que parecía bastante preocupada.

"Lo siento por haberte molestado, pero había quedado con una amiga y hace tiempo que no viene y estoy preocupada, porque quizá le ha pasado algo... Y pensé que me podrías acompañar a su casa si no te molesta, claro."

El chico cerró los ojos, para poder relajarse, no podía decirle que no, no podía dejarla sola, así que tendría que dejar lo de la tranquilidad para otro día.

El detective asintió con la cabeza, y sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron hacia la casa de esa chica.

"No ha estado en casa desde esta mañana. Pensé que estaría contigo, ya que anoche me avisó de que iría a tu casa."

La negación de parte de la madre de la chica, por ahora, desaparecida hizo que la preocupación aumentara para las dos mujeres que estaban.

El chico suspiró, seguramente, el psicópata ese ya tendría otra víctima más en su lista, pero sería mejor no decírselo, por ahora, a la madre. Seguramente ya se haría una idea de que cosas le habrán podido suceder a su hija, pero, por si acaso, preferiría no ser el primero en decirlo abiertamente.

"Voy a buscarla, cuando la encuentre, la traeré..." comentó el chico sabiendo que eso nunca sería posible.

"Te acompaño." Se ofreció la chica morena.

Yusuke la miró, decirle un no sería como no decirle nada, así que continuo caminando, intentando localizar pronto el cuerpo sin que Keiko no se enterara, algo imposible, y poder llegar a su cama y relajarse.

Si vista, le permitió ver entre la oscuridad que comenzaba a reinar, como unos cuervos salían volando después de haber estado en el suelo. 

Haciendo que la chica se quedara allí sin moverse, fue hacia donde hacia unos momentos estaban los cuervos, para encontrarse lo que estaban buscando.

Los rumores sobre las otras muertes volvieron a venir en su mente. Siempre decían que era una pequeña mordida en el cuello, que nunca había sangre... pero este cuerpo esta cubierto sobre una capa fina de líquido rojo que rodeaba a la chica muerta.

Entrecerró los ojos fastidiado al pensar que tendría que dormir con esa escena en la mente y después se acercó al cuerpo para verle el cuello.

Como en las otras dos, había dos pequeños agujeros, seguramente perforados por unos buenos colmillos.

¿Y ahora que hacía?

¿Iba y le decía a Keiko que se había encontrado con el cadáver de la chica que iban buscando?

No, no tenía ganas de tener que verla llorar en esos momentos. A parte de que con que solo él tuviera esa escena presente a la hora de dormir ya había suficiente.

Pero si no decía nada, esa inútil búsqueda se alargaría toda la noche, y quizá, hasta el día siguiente.

¿Llamar a los policías?

Aún serían capaces de creer que él es el psicópata loco que se divierte matando a las chicas.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, no tuvo que tomar ninguna decisión. 

Keiko había llegado allí para ver que era lo que pasaba y al ver a su amiga dejó escapar un grito seguido por llanto. Quizá de miedo, de tristeza, de rabia,... nunca lo sabría, pero eso fue suficiente para levantar a los vecinos, los cuales ya se ocuparon de llamar a la policía y a la ambulancia.

·····················

"Así que la noche en vela, ¿no?" preguntó Kurama sabiendo la respuesta.

"Si, nos estuvieron interrogando toda la maldita noche... Y ahora está la preocupación por el estado de ánimo de Keiko, la escena esa que cada dos por tres me viene a hacer una desagradable visita, las voces de la gente aún por la cabeza y el sueño de toda una noche dándome la lata."

"Es extraño que esta vez hubiera sido una muerte más brutal, para decirlo de una manera, que las anteriores." Comentó Kurama pasando del comentario de Yusuke, ya que si le seguía el juego, comenzaría a gritar protestando por todo.

"Quizá hay más vampiros..." comentó Kuwabara mientras seguía en, lo que parecía, otro mundo.

"¿Vampiros?" Yusuke dejó escapar una mueca desagradable. "No existen, querrás decir psicópatas."

"Parece que tu tampoco te encuentras muy bien, ¿te ha pasado algo?" preguntó Kuwabara al ver que, como Yusuke, sus ánimos estaban tirados por los suelos.

"No, no es nada." Contestó Kuwabara incapaz de decirles que aún se encontraba mal al ver esa mansión y la mirada de ese chico que estaba allí.

"Ayer ya encontré a Hiei." Comentó Kurama en un intento de conversación con los otros dos chicos que se habían callado de golpe.

"Ah..." 

Esa fue la única respuesta que los otros dos chicos dejaron escapar en unísono y con desgana.

Kurama frunció, por unos instantes, el ceño y decidió no volver a hablar durante lo que quedaba de viaje hasta llegar a sus respectivos institutos.

"Chicos, sé que sonará estúpido, pero creo que os lo debo decir." Kuwabara rompió el silencio, que por rato había apoderado de los chicos, dispuesto a decirles lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

Los otros dos chicos miraron al más alto, en espera de saber que era lo que quería decir, ya que por su tono parecía bastante importante.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento."

·····················

N/A: Bueno, por hoy lo dejo aquí... XD Aún tengo que buscar más información y preparar más cosas para hacer algo más que después me pueda arrepentir, así que... ¡espero que os haya gustado! No ha pasado nada, más bien ha sido un capítulo en 'blanco', pero tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir hacía delante. En los próximos capítulos las cosas ya irán a ser más oscuras.

Si aún hay alguien preguntándose por Ikitchi, es el gato de Kuwabara, que por si alguien se recuerda salió en los primeros capítulos de la serie.

Otra cosa, buscando y buscando, encontré que también hay una peli alemana de vampiros que se llama Nosferatu, pero fue rodada en 1922 (y encima es muda), así que no es mi culpa que no supiera de su existencia.

Seguramente sabréis que los vampiros no pueden ver los rayos del sol, pero hay una novela de Bram Stroker, Drácula, donde él no era afectado por la luz del sol. Con esto, lo más seguro es que siga el camino de este autor, haciendo que ellos puedan ver los rayos del sol, pero igualmente los rayos del sol harán que sean más débiles que si están de noche. Es que sino sería bastante 'repetitivo' el hecho de que siempre pase todo por la noche.

**Sanasa**: Vale, un clan, Dark... un clan... ya esta... XD ¡Es verdad, lo he visto mientras buscaba por ahí que hablaban de ese juego! ¡Me alegro que te guste! Hago todo lo que puedo para que no quede fuera de lugar todo lo que estoy montando, así que '¡enciclopedias! ¿Dónde estáis?' XD ¿Hiei? XD ¿Qué harías tu si te encuentras en esa situación? A parte, quizá no te agrade la idea, pero Hiei salva solo a quién quiere y, a veces, cuando quiere. XD Sabes que conmigo puedes esperar, esperar y esperar :P

**SoR@-IsHiDa**: ¡Gracias! XDD Mi mente digamos que no esta muy bien, porque se le ocurren cosas muy... da igual, pasan  muchas cosas por mi mente, la cuestión es que no voy a ser explícita en algunas cosas, porque tampoco me quiero pasar, ¡así que no te preocupes!

**RAC**: Nee... yo cuando lo pensé por primera vez en guardarlo en el cajoncito donde pone 'prohibido entrar', ya que no lo veía muy normal, pero mira al final a donde esta ¬¬ ¡Muchas gracias!

**Inari-chan**: XD Pues... no he podido ponerlo cuando tenías vacaciones, aunque si mal no recuerdo el primer capítulo había sido por ahí, así que... a más la autora también hace sus vacaciones de fics cada dos por tres, ¡así que es culpa de las vacaciones! XD El de 'Rompiendo Almas, lo dejé tomando un descanso, aunque eso que seguramente volveré, cuando me acuerde, a subir más capítulos.

**Yukii**: XD ¡Gracias! A mi también, adoro a los vampiros... *¬* Antes de morirme quiero que me muerda un vampiro!! Ejem... XD Supongo que un fic, siempre ha de tener un nombre que llame la atención, aunque eso cuesta... ¡odio poner títulos! Yo tampoco podría si hubiera sido antes, había un tiempo que iba 'estresada', pero ahora digamos que me tomo mucho tiempo en cada cosa xD ¿Hellsing? No, conozco la serie, pero no me atrae mucho por ahora, aunque no he leído el manga. La idea fue sobre 'Blood Hound' un manga (de tan solo un tomo) de Kaoru Auki (Yeah!! La de Angel Sanctuary!! XD), a parte también de que al principio también me vino gracias a 'Moon Child' (peli japonesa protagonizada por dos cantantes japoneses, Gackt y Hyde) y a que mi gato (bueno, mejor dicho ex-gato ya que me lo quitaron T__T) me mordiera el brazo cada dos por tres *-* XD Woo!! Me he enrollado!! 

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	3. Llegada a Reikai

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 3: Llegada a Reikai

"Es algo normal que tengas malos presentimientos, Kuwabara. Pero tranquilo, que dudo que alguien se acerque a ti para matarte..." comentó irónicamente el detective recibiendo una mirada de enfado de parte de Kuwabara.

"No es eso. Ayer, Ikitchi, mi gato, me llevo hacía una casa." Comentó el chico más alto.

"¿Y? Eso no significa nada." Contestó Yusuke hartó de las tonterías que su amigo tenía últimamente.

"Déjalo hablar." Le dijo Kurama a Yusuke, haciendo que el detective pusiera una cara de fastidio por unos momentos para después ponerse para escuchar todas las grandes tonterías que Kuwabara dejaría salir por su boca.

Kuwabara les explicó todo lo que pasó la tarde anterior, lo de la casa, el chico que apareció y lo que sintió, sin dejar ningún detalle.

"Si te ayuda, yo al principio me asustaba de ver a Genkai, pero mira, al fin y al cabo, es una gran persona, aunque dentro de lo que cabe. Yo no me preocuparía de eso, tan solo son ilusiones tuyas." Comentó Yusuke sin darle importancia al asunto.

Kuwabara miró hacía el suelo, quizá hubiera sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada, ya que tampoco le habían puesto mucha atención a su relato.

··························

"Ohh..." Miró como su propia ropa se había llenado de sangre. "La próxima vez miraré de ir con más cuidado, siempre que muerdo alguien siempre acabo igual..."

Su mirada se dirigió hacía el cuerpo que le había dado el alimento

Podría hacerlo con más elegancia, pero eso era algo que a él no le gustaba.

Prefería dejar el cuerpo lleno de la misma sangre que él bebió, era como una obra de arte solo para sus ojos.

Se pasó la mano por el estómago y decidió irse a cambiar para después ir a alguna fiesta y, en ella, aprovechar para buscar sangre más deliciosa.

No fue con prisas, tenía toda la noche para disfrutar así que podía ir tranquilamente.

Llegó a su 'casa', nadie lo saludó, nadie le dio una bienvenida.

Estaba solo.

¿Pero le importaba?

No.

Siempre había estado solo.

Desde que murió, venía y se iba solo.

··························

"Voy a salir, no hace falta que me esperes y vete a dormir pronto que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, ¿te ha quedado claro?" preguntó Shizuru mirando a su hermano que estaba tirando el sofá mientras que iba cambiando los canales en busca de alguna cosa buena que pudiera emitir a esas horas la televisión y que no fueran las noticias.

"Si..." Contestó con desgana viendo como su hermana ahora se iba a divertirse mientras él seguía ahí sin hacer nada.

"Entonces, adiós."

La puerta se cerró de golpe, seguido con las sonoras carcajadas que sonaban por la tele y un pequeño suspiro del chico que seguía allí.

··························

Entró al primer lugar interesante que encontró.

Unos cálidos focos de colores chillones iluminaban el lugar. Por unos momentos tuvo que cerrar los ojos hasta acostumbrarse a esa luz, hacía tiempo que no encendía luces, iba siempre a oscuras, y en momentos como estos era bastante fastidioso.

Pero más pronto de lo que pensó encontró la felicidad. En una pista que había, un montón de gente estaba bailando, sentados en la barra o sirviendo bebidas, gente que parecía estar llamándole para tomar un poco de ellos.

Y algo malo de él era que no tenía mucha paciencia.

Sonrió al ver como una chica ya se acercaba hacia él para convertirse, en dentro de poco tiempo, en la primera presa de la fiesta y la segunda en toda la noche.

Era el típico tipo de chica que se podía encontrar por las noches, pequeñas faldas, que en vez de servir para tapar cosas, lo único que hacía esa prenda en la chica que la llevaba era enseñar más, un top, que como la falda, enseñaba más de lo que tapaba, grandes botas y toda llena de maquillaje. La típica chica que se creía más de lo que era, y de las que más se merecía morir para darse cuenta de que, absolutamente, no era nada.

"¿En mi casa?" Los labios rojos de la chica acariciaron la oreja del chico, el cual volvió a sonreír al ver lo pronto que había capturado a su nueva presa y encima, sin mover ni tan solo un dedo.

··························

Shizuru se sentó en la barra, después de ser saludada por el camarero que estaba sirviendo allí.

Miró por los alrededores, como siempre, la gente bailaba o estaban en grupo hablando.

Como siempre, la misma vida cotidiana.

"¡Shizuru!"

Una chica se acercó a ella, acompañada de unas cuantas más que la saludaron al llegar.

"Mi hermana, se ha comprado un piso, ¿vienes? Nos lo vamos a pasar mejor allí, ya hemos alquilado películas y hay bebidas y comida dar y regalar."

"Claro."

No tenía nada más que hacer, así que aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

··························

Cerró los ojos para poder sentir y no ver, pero aún así no pudo sentirse tan bien como otras veces. Quizá el hambre que le estaba entrando, o quizá por la persona con quien era, había algo diferente que no le hacia disfrutar al máximo sus acciones.

Pero, aunque no llegará a tener mucho placer, seguiría, porque por lo menos no se quedaría tan insatisfecho.

Esa era la típica chica que daba su cuerpo al primero que encontraba, pero él no era el típico chico. Él le daría el placer, como los demás, pero con un poco de diferencia y después, la conduciría hasta la muerte.

Y no le costó mucho.

El agua que no paraba de salir y los movimientos que hacían hacía que el agua saliera por los bordes de la bañera, aunque ninguno de los dos ponía la mínima atención a ese detalle que nunca tendría importancia.

Le mordió al cuello varias veces, haciendo que la chica dejará escapar pequeños gritos de dolor a cada mordida que recibía, mordidas pequeñas, sin llegar a matarla aún, pero haciendo que él disfrutará más de esos momentos.

Él no era como los demás, y nunca lo sería. Él no era el vampiro que le gustaba causar buena sensación, no le gustaba dejar todo limpio después de haber bebido algo de sangre ni hacer que la víctima no sintiera mucho dolor en su muerte.

Él quería escuchar los gritos de dolor, terror y de súplica que hacían las víctimas en sus últimos minutos de vida, el quería ver la expresión de terror en sus caras, y quería dejar bien claro por donde iba sin preocuparse de que en el lugar del 'crimen' quedara hecho todo una mierda por culpa de la sangre que se pudiera derramar.

··························

Llegaron a la entrada de los pisos justo cuando un chico con unos ojos marrones con tonos rojizos y con el cabello demasiado alborotado estaba saliendo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, por algún motivo, al verlo le entraron malos presentimientos, ¿pero que podía hacer?

Toda la bebida que se habían tomado de camino a los pisos quizá era el culpable de que hubiera sentido eso.

"Mirad, esta es el piso de mi hermana. Y como suponía, no esta aquí, así que podemos disfrutar de todo el piso para nosotras solas." Comentó una chica rubia al encender las luces de uno de los apartamentos.

"Por lo que veo a tu hermana le gusta quitarse la ropa en el salón para después ir desnuda a tomarse un baño." Comentó otra chica al ver ropa tirada por el suelo que llegaba hacía el baño.

La rubia encogió los hombros sin decir nada.

"Se oye el baño. ¿De seguro que no hay nadie?"

Todas las chicas se quedaron quietas de golpe.

"Hay agua... tu hermana se ha dejado el grifo del baño encendido." Comentó otra de las chicas al ver el agua salir del lavabo.

Shizuru se fue hacía el baño para parar el agua, seguida por todas las demás chicas para encontrarse con algo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo diario, aunque esta vez fue más grande la sorpresa al verlo con sus propios ojos.

Una chica estaba en el baño, con las manos en los bordes y su cuerpo desnudo sumergido en el agua. En su cuello estaba todo lleno de mordidas, algunas más profundas que otras, al igual que entre el cuello y el pecho.

No tardó demasiado a que vinieran los gritos de las chicas y los sollozos de la rubia al ver a su hermana muerta.

··························

"Hiei..." El chico se frotó los ojos cansados por haber estado casi toda la noche estudiando y la llegada del demonio al árbol del lado de su casa lo había hecho sacar del mundo en que su mente lo había llevado.

El demonio no digo nada, algo habitual en él y algo que no iba a cambiar.

"¿Sigues enfadado?"

Todavía no llegaba respuesta, haciendo que Kurama tomara el silencio como la respuesta afirmativa que nunca llegaría.

"Sabes que puedes confiar conmigo."

Y el silencio seguía siendo su única respuesta.

"Para eso somos amigos."

Se volvió a frotar los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y que era realidad el Hiei que estaba en el árbol silencioso sin hacer ningún gruñido de los suyos.

Pero estaba allí, sentado en la rama de siempre, mirando a la nada y sin responderle, algo de lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado, pero que aún seguía esperando que algún día fuera capaz de responderle.

"Buenas noches."

Kurama cerró la ventana y se tumbó a la cama, dejando los estudios para el día siguiente.

··························

"¡Buenos días Kurama!" comentó alegremente Yusuke mientras Kuwabara saludaba al pelirrojo recién llegado con un gruñido y Kurama tan solo les daba una pequeña sonrisa llena de cansancio. "No sabéis lo bien que he dormido esta noche..."

"No veas lo alegre que me siento por ti..." comentó irónicamente Kuwabara.

"Hoy te has levantado de mal humor por lo que parece." Dijo Yusuke al sentir la respuesta de su amigo. "¿Qué? ¿Has tenido otro mal presentimiento ayer por la noche? No, ¿verdad? Lo que te pasa es que has visto a tus queridos 'vampiros'." Comentó Yusuke dejando bien remarcado lo de vampiros. "Oh... has vuelto a ver las notícias y has sentido que esta madrugada se han encontrado a un tío muerto y crees que ahora serás su nueva víctima, ¿verdad?"

"¿Pero qué dices? Si ataca a chicas. A más, esta noche no ha podido ser eso, porque ha atacado a la hermana de una chica que es amiga de mi hermana, así que olvídate de eso." Comentó Kuwabara.

"Pues eso es lo que sale en las notícias y yo me las creo más que a ti." Comentó Yusuke recibiendo miradas como dagas por parte de Kuwabara.

"Las dos son ciertas, lo que pasa es que Kuwabara no ha vista las noticias y tu, Yusuke, no has visto la noticia que venía a continuación de esa que has visto tu." Dijo Kurama por primera vez al día haciendo que los otros días se callaran.

"Vaya, el psicópata cada vez se supera más... esta noche dos victimas y mañana va a por las tres y encima ahora se acaba de relatar haciendo que sepamos es que es le gusta tanto el sexo opuesto como su propio sexo." Dijo Yusuke recibiendo, ahora, una mirada asustada de Kuwabara.

"Pero resulta que esos cuerpos estaban muy lejos el uno del otro. Dudo que haya tenido tiempo y mucho más teniendo en cuenta la hora que encontraron a la primera, que resulta que hacía poco que la acababan de matar, con el chico que fue antes de madrugada." Comentó Kurama intentando que los otros chicos se dieran cuenta a lo que se quería referir.

"Entonces quedan tres opciones. La primera es que el psicópata tiene una agilidad como la de Hiei. La segunda es que tiene a un ayudante que mata a la otra persona y la tercera es que anda por ahí suelto otro psicópata." Concluyó Yusuke recibiendo, otra vez, una mirada asustada de Kuwabara que sacudió un par de veces la cabeza.

"Eso significa que hay dos vampiros; el gay y el normal." Dijo Kuwabara.

"No existen los vampiros."

"¿Y tu qué sabrás detective de pacotilla? Si existe el legendario zorro de nueve colas..." Kurama agachó la cabeza y después hizo una señal para que bajaran un poco más la voz. "También están los ogros y existe otros dos mundos, ¿Por qué no pueden existir algo tan 'simple' como los vampiros?" dijo Kuwabara mirando a Yusuke con aires de superioridad esperando que el detective pudiera darle alguna respuesta razonable a su pregunta, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de dárselas.

"¡Porque lo digo yo! Eso es tan solo una creación de las personas cuando se les iba la olla. Y si digo que no existen es que no existen, y punto." Respondió enfadado Yusuke mientras Kuwabara soltaba una carcajada.

"Pues bien que ese zorro era una creación, bien que los ogros y otros mundos eran otras cosas más que según tu, la gente que se le iba la olla, creaba. ¿Entonces a ti también se te va la olla cuando ves a Youko o ves algún ogro o espíritu? ¿O cuando llegas a Reikai?"

"¿¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!? ¿Te ha dado el día de detective o qué? ¡Para de hacer preguntas estúpidas! Gente estúpida que hace preguntas estúpidas es igual a día estúpido, así que no preguntes más. A más, si tanto celebro tienes para estas cosas, ¿por qué no le haces un rinconcito a tus estudios?"

"Mira quien fue hablar..." comentó indignado Kuwabara.

"Pero es que yo no pongo atención ni a los estudios ni a esas bobadas. A más, yo no tengo que enseñarle a nadie que con el 'super' poder del amor soy capaz de todo..."

"¡Ven aquí desgraciado!"

Ambos chicos se pusieron a pelear, haciendo que Kurama dejara un suspiro cansado e intentará pararlos, algo que no estaba funcionando.

"¡Hola chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!" Una alegre voz femenina hizo lo que Kurama no podía hacer en esos momentos, parar a los dos chicos.

"¿Hinageshi? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" preguntó Yusuke sorprendido al haber venido ella y no Botan como normalmente pasaba.

"Hago el trabajo..." comentó ella riendo al ver que aún tenían caras de sorpresa.

"¿Cuál trabajo es? ¿Estoy muerto? Vienes a por mi alma, ¿verdad?" dijo con un tono dramático y asustado Kuwabara haciendo que la chica riera aún más.

"No, tan solo era ir a coger una alma y ya está. Pero como os he visto he pensado en por qué no saludarlos. Bueno me voy, adiós." No tuvo tiempo para despedirse con la mano cuando Yusuke la cogió para que no se fuera.

"¡Llévame con Koenma! Necesito hablar con él urgentemente." Ordenó Yusuke recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de la chica.

"Tengo que llevar una alma."

"Entonces haz que alguien me venga a buscar... o dile que venga y así será más fácil." Siguió insistiendo Yusuke.

"¿Para que quieres hablar con él?" La voz de la chica en esos momentos se puso seria, haciendo que Yusuke le dejará al ver que se iba a quedar para escuchar su respuesta.

"Son cosas nuestras y resulta que es muy urgente. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de llevarnos a los tres." Pidió Yusuke.

"Hace un momento solo eras tu... ¿Ahora sois los tres?" Recibió una respuesta afirmativa por el trío. "Bueno, voy a dejar a la alma y después le dijo a Koenma que queréis hablar con él y ya os diré algo."

La chica se fue sin esperar la respuesta de los chicos.

··························

"Botan ¿qué haces delante de la puerta? Tengo que ir a ver a Koenma, ¿me dejas pasar?" comentó Hinageshi educadamente.

"No puedo, Koenma me ha ordenado de que me quede aquí para vigilar que nadie entre." Hinageshi miró curiosa a la otra chica, haciendo que esta se acercara a su oreja. "Koenma hace un rato que ha llegado acompañado por alguien. Y cuando lo ha hecho pasar a su sala, me ha dicho que necesitaba hablar con esa persona en privado y que me quedara en la puerta para que nadie entrara. Dice que no quiere que sea molestando ni que lo llame pase lo que pase." Le susurró haciendo que Hinageshi mirara dubitativa la puerta.

"Pues a mi me ha dicho Yusuke que le diga a Koenma que necesita hablar con él."

Botan tan solo encogió los hombros justo cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Koenma.

"Ya puedes seguir con tu trabajo, ya se ha acabado la reunión."

"Pero no ha salido..." La frase de Botan fue cortada bruscamente por Koenma.

"Ya se ha ido y no tienes que preguntar nada más. ¿Pasa algo Hinageshi?" Preguntó al ver la pelirroja allí.

"Si, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama quieren hablar con usted."

Koenma miró hacía arriba y después suspiró.

"De acuerdo. Ya me ocupo yo de ellos, vosotras dos seguid con vuestro trabajo."

"Si, Koenma." Comentaron las dos chicas al unísono, desapareciendo de la vista del príncipe.

··························

"Cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí..." comentó Kuwabara alegremente caminando por los pasillos llenos de ogros y guías espirituales corriendo.

"Claro, solo nos traen aquí cuando les da la gana y después se olvidan de nosotros hasta que Koenma tiene problemas..." comentó fastidiado Yusuke.

"¡Hola! Os estaba esperando." Comentó Botan apareciendo delante de ellos. "Por cierto Yusuke, no  hables así de Koenma aquí."

"Hay mucho movimiento hoy por aquí..." comentó Kurama viendo como más ogros iban corriendo.

"Es algo habitual aquí, aunque tengo que afirmar que últimamente hay muchos problemas en algunos sentidos. No paramos de traer almas cada día. Las muertes están aumentando cada día más."

"¿Es que no te has enterado sobre el vampiro?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"Quiere decir psicópata." Corrigió Yusuke.

Botan frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza.

"Koenma no ha dicho nada sobre lo que estáis diciendo. La última vez que nos dijo algo fue..."

"Botan, sabes que esas cosas no se tienen que decir a nadie." Comentó otra voz femenina que acababa de aparecer por detrás de la guía.

"¡Ayame! Yo tan solo les estaba respondiendo..." se excusó la chica agachando la mirada al recibir la de Ayame.

"Sea lo que sea, mejor que los lleve yo hacía Koenma." Botan intentó quejarse, pero Ayame se acercó hacia ella y le susurró. "Se te escapará algo involuntariamente, y sabes que Koenma últimamente no anda de buen humor, así que si se entera no me gustaría saber lo que puede llegar a pasar."

Botan, después, afirmó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, pues me voy, ya se ocupa Ayame de llevaros hacía Koenma. ¡Hasta otra!"

Los tres chicos se despidieron de ella y miraron a Ayame, la cual ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Koenma en esos momentos.

··························

N/A: Bueno, como habéis visto, ya ha aparecido Koenma y las guías. Y no digo nada más para que no se me escape algo del que después me pueda arrepentir XD ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Oh! El otro día vi una peli que salía por la tele y me vinieron más ideas para seguir este fic XD, aunque por ahora miraré de buscar información por las enciclopedias para que parezca más real en ese sentido :P

**Yukii**: XDD Pues... ahora ya van cuatro chicas y un chico así que... XD ¡Me alegra de que te parezca interesante! Juas juas juas XD

**Sanasa**: ¡Gracias! ¿Intriga? Espero que sea algo pasajero... XD Pues aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo (eso de que internet no funcione creo que hace que haga menos tonterías por ahí y me ponga por los fics. Mentira, ahora estoy con experimentos XD)

**SoR-IsHiDa**: XD ¡Y ahora te falta encontrar la peli! Oo Espera... que es una peli muda... :S XD ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Yui23**: ¡Gracias por el review!

**Inari-chan: **Aps! XDD Suele pasar eso… o por lo menos a mi también me pasa, aunque yo regresó al fic cuando ya esta para acabar... TT Yo creo que vi la peli, ¿han hecho la peli, verdad? (es que no sé si era así o no... ¬¬) Y me compraría el libro, pero ahora estoy interesada con el de 'El Código Da vinci' y aún así me tengo que aguantar, porque primero va el ordenador que esta estropeado. TT

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	4. Primer Encuentro

Atención: Capítulo con violencia.

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 4: Primer Encuentro

Ayame condujo a los tres chicos hacía la puerta más grande que se encontraba, por lo que se podría considerar, ese palacio, llevando consigo el silencio que se había apoderado desde que ella llego para impedir que Botan dijera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

No tuvo que abrir ni nada, la puerta ya estaba abierta con Koenma esperándolos a fuera con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que provocó un gesto de cabeza de Ayame, que provocó curiosidad al principio que después se convirtió en sonrisa de parte de Yusuke, un pequeño escalofrío de Kuwabara, el cual después siguió el mismo camino del detective y el ceño fruncido de Kurama, los cuales entraron a la sala por orden de Koenma, dejando a Ayame a fuera y cerrando las puertas consigo.

"¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta visita?" Koenma fue directo al grano justo cuando tiró todo el peso de su cuerpo en su silla, rodando unos momentos la cabeza para relajarse y mirar a los tres chicos esperando alguna respuesta.

"La verdad es que últimamente están habiendo muchas muertes..." comentó Yusuke al ver que los otros dos chicos no les apetecía comenzar a hablar en esos momentos. "Muertes que, digamos, no son de las que pasan cada día... Y encima, no nos has informado de cualquier cosa que pueda estar pasando..."

"Sabes que solo os informamos cuando el problema se refiere, también, a Reikai y Makai." Aclaró Koenma mirando de reojo a Kurama que miraba curiosamente toda la sala.

"Pero lo que esta pasando... es algo que una persona normal y corriente no suele hacer. Quiero decir que, las personas no mueren por dos agujeros en el cuello..."

"Yusuke, me alegro de que te preocupes tanto, algo que antes no solías hacer, pero si realmente es algo que tenga que ver con algún demonio o alguien que tenga poderes, ya os lo hubieramos avisado." Aseguró Koenma ahora mirando al detective el cual estaba a punto de replicar. "Yusuke, tranquilo, todos estamos nerviosos. Si sabemos algo que pueda ayudar, ya te lo haré saber."

Con eso, Koenma se levantó haciéndoles saber que el tiempo de conversar se había acabado.

"Como habréis visto, andamos bastantes ocupados últimamente, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar." Fue lo último que dijo el príncipe para después despedirse de ellos.

···························

Dio una patada a una lata vacía que estaba tirada en el suelo y dejó escapar una pequeña risa para después ponerse a silbar la primera canción que le surgió en mente

Podía notar las miradas extrañas y, algunas, con aires de superioridad, que le daba la gente que pasaba por su lado, haciendo que su propio ego aumentará al ver como todos lo miraban, mirando con rabia a veces, con asco y superioridad, desprecio, o mirarlo simplemente con miedo mientras intentaban que los niños pequeños no lo miraran ni se acercaran a él.

Sabía que nunca tendría una mirada de respecto, de admiración, ni tan siquiera una mirada de tu a tu, pero eso era otra de las tantas cosas inservibles para vivir.

Que siguieran mirando, que siguieran criticando, ya llegaría el día en que pedirían piedad, en que estarían en sus rodillas suplicándole que no los matará, y así se cambiarían las papeletas. Ellos pasarían a ser él, recibiendo sin parar, y él pasaría a ser ellos, con toda la superioridad.

Pequeñas risitas sonaron desde un banco, haciendo que su sonrisa aumentara más.

Tampoco todas las miradas eran malas. Siempre quedaban algunas miradas llenas de lujuria y deseo, chicas presumidas, que no saben lo que estaban haciendo, pero eso era otra cosa que no le importaba, la invitación ya estaba hecha y él no tardó demasiado en acercarse a ese grupo de chicas que seguían riendo coquetamente.

···························

El sonido de una taza siendo dejada en la mesa con un golpe sonoro hizo que Ayame apartara su mirada del libro para ver a las otras dos chicas, no tuvo que preguntar nada para saber que Hinageshi no había vigilado lo suficiente a la hora de dejar la taza, así que se dirigió otra vez hacía el libro, vigilando a ambas chicas de reojo.

"Tranquilízate... no creo que Ayame este de buen humor para seguir sintiendo ruidos..." murmuró Botan.

"¿Ella también? Por lo que se ve no hay suficiente con Koenma sino que ella también tiene que unirse al club de enfadados." Comentó Hinageshi indignada también en voz baja para que Ayame no las escuchara. "Me siento como una idiota... el hecho de pensar que esta pasando algo, pero que nos lo ocultan me hace sentir muy mal."

"Si, y encima que Koenma no nos quiera decir nada... siempre lo ha hecho..."

"Quizá deberíamos coger a Ayame y amenazarla para que nos lo cuente, ella lo debe de saber, es la que más esta con él últimamente." Botan dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, mientras que Hinageshi comenzó a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. "Si hiciéramos eso, no sé que seria capaz de hacernos Koenma."

"A parte de que Ayame es nuestra compañera, no podemos hacerle eso." Dijo Botan haciendo que Hinageshi mirara por unos momentos a la guía del cabello oscuro que seguía sumergida en el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Ayame..." llamó la pelirroja haciendo que Ayame las mirara directamente. "¿No sabes lo que le pasa a Koenma?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Que yo sepa no le pasa nada." Contestó la otra guía mirando con desconfianza a las otras dos.

"Entonces, ¿como es que últimamente esta tan frío?" preguntó, esta vez, Botan.

"Quizá será por todo el trabajo que tiene. No toda la gente es como vosotras que acabáis de trabajar y seguís sonriendo." Las dos chicas entrecerraron los ojos y Hinageshi se levantó, diciendo que le tocaba otra vez su turno de trabajo, dejando a las otras dos guías solas.

"Ayame..." llamó Botan al cabo de unos minutos en silencio. "¿No crees que Koenma tendría que llamar a Yusuke y a los demás para que investigaran sobre estas muertes?"

"Botan, Koenma hace lo que él cree que es correcto. Tu tan solo limítate a traer almas y no te metas en cosas que no te corresponden." Ayame se levantó, dejando el libro en una estantería. "Por cierto, mantente en silencio." Con ese aviso, Ayame se fue haciendo que Botan se tirara al suelo, mirando a la pared.

"Pues vale..."

···························

La golpeó contra la pared, necesitaba desahogarse, estaba cansado, no era su culpa que ellas, al comenzar, hubieran jugado con el fuego.

Las risas de un principio, se habían convertido en lágrimas y gritos de dolor, terror. Dolor por los golpes que él le daba al empujarla fuertemente contra la pared, dolor al ser fuertemente agarrada por las muñecas, terror al haber visto lo que había pasado con las demás chicas, terror al saber que ella misma seguiría ese mismo destino.

"¡Para!"

Él la miró, con ojos desafiadores, le había gritado, ordenado, pero a la vez era como una súplica. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, sin querer ver los ojos de la chica, que seguían suplicando silenciosamente, para darle un último golpe, más suave que los anteriores, para después pasarle la mano por la cara. Dejando que su dedo pulgar masajeara durante un par de segundos una de sus mejillas, para después llegar a la frente y clavarle, lentamente, las uñas, haciendo que se formará una línea recta de la cual no tardó mucho en salir un hilo de sangre que corrió por todo su rostro.

Sangre, cayendo de la frente, por la mejilla, llegando a la barbilla, terminando allí su viaje.

La punta de la lengua del chico había lamido la primera gota de sangre que iba a caer de la barbilla, para después, con la lengua, hacer el viaje, de la mejilla a la frente, mientras la chica tiritaba e intentaba evitar los sollozos que le salían.

"¿Dijistes algo?" Los ojos verde-dorado del chico la miraban con diversión, que comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido, hasta que al cabo de un rato, suspiró y se aclaró el cuello.

"Por favor..." su voz era débil, con temor a lo que le pudiera pasar. "Déjame..."

"Antes bien que estabais 'suplicando' a que viniera a vuestro 'escondite'..." murmuró el chico en la oreja de la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciera al sentir como le mordía, suavemente, la oreja. "No sabes nada..." esta vez la volvía a morder estirando un poco de la oreja al pillarla entre los dientes. "¿No crees que así aprenderás la lección?"

"Me haces daño..."

"¿Si? ¿Por qué no lo decías antes?" preguntó el chico mirando maliciosamente a la chica que miraba al suelo. "No pasa nada... después de haber estado con las otras, estoy bastante cansado, así que iré más rápido para que no sientas más dolor, ¿qué te parece?"

Sin esperar respuesta, se apartó de la oreja de la chica, la cual estaba roja con marca de las mordidas y con pequeñas heridas de las cuales comenzaban a brotar sangre y cogió sitio entre la cara y el pecho de ella, oliendo su perfume para después, bruscamente, clavarle sus colmillos en el cuello dejándola que dejará escapar su último grito.

"Ohhh... se acabó todo el juego..." Estiró los brazos hacía arriba y miró hacia la ventana de la habitación, abriéndola y asomando la cabeza. "Nos volvemos a ver, ¿eh?" Sonrió mirando a un chico que estaba sentado en un árbol, mirándolo sorprendido. "Ven, entra. A estas horas de la tarde, hay mucha gente por la calle y te van a ver. Como habrás podido ver, no hay nadie más en la casa..." se río un poco antes de acabar la frase "...vivo."

Hiei levantó la ceja inconscientemente, era bastante sorprendente ver como hacía un rato parecía tener la rabia y ahora parecía el ser más feliz.

"¡No te voy a morder, eh!"

Con eso, el demonio gruñó y entró en la habitación de un salto, mirando rápidamente a la chica que hacía poco había muerto, y sus ojos siguieron un camino invisible, en el que cada vez que avanzaba un trozo se encontraba con otra chica en peor estado que la anterior.

"Eso les pasa por coquetear tanto..." se excusó el chico mientras miraba orgullosamente de sus víctimas al demonio y del demonio a sus víctimas. "Si hubieras avisado antes, yo te hubiera dejado alguna... Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Quiero decir que, si nos vamos a hacer socios, me gustaría saber tu nombre." Al ver las pocas intenciones que tenía el demonio por decirle el nombre, continuó hablando. "Hiei, un honor." Dijo, dejando una sonrisa al dejar escapar la última palabra y al ver como Hiei lo miraba sorprendido.

"¿Cómo...?

"Para ser un gran vampiro tienes que tener de todo, desde fuerza, hasta una 'base de datos'."

Hiei lo miró fijamente sin decir nada, observándolo, intentando descubrir a simple vista que era lo que estaba tramando.

"¡Oh! Aún no me he presentado... que diría Caín de mi..." el chico negó la cabeza murmurando sobre la poca educación que tenía. "Mi nombre es Ludwig Cordiellknov, encantado. Y ahora que ya hemos acabado con las presentaciones y antes de que se haga más tarde, ¿qué te parece si te hago un abrazo?

···························

"¡Estoy hasta las narices!" comentó indignado Yusuke recibiendo miradas de la gente al haber subido el tono dejando que la gente de su alrededor lo escuchara.

"Sería mejor que bajaras el volumen de tu voz..." comentó Kurama, disculpándose con la mirada a la gente que pasaba por el comportamiento de su amigo.

"Pero es que no lo entiendo..." volvió a replicar el detective esta vez bajando la voz. "El día en que me vuelva a pedir ayuda, ya le costará, ya..."

"¿Pero no eras tu quién decías que eran psicópatas quien estaba haciendo esto? Si realmente son psicópatas, Koenma no tiene nada que hacer." Comentó Kuwabara intentando que el detective se callara de una vez para que se pudiera ir rápidamente al templo en busca de Yukina.

"Por una vez, amigo mío, tienes razón." Yusuke alzó sus brazos, acomodando la cabeza en ellos para después volver a meter las manos en los bolsillos como si nada pasara. "Aunque sigo pensando que Koenma estaba muy raro... ¿no creéis?"

Kurama alzó los hombros, para después llevar la cabeza hacia la izquierda y dejar escapar un extraño sonido mientras Kurama miró hacia el cielo pasando su mano por la nuca.

"Quizá."

································

N/A: Después de que me haya pasado días y días buscando información sobre vampiros y otras cosas, las cuales no voy a decir porque quiero que sean sorpresa, he vuelto a actualizar el fic. Dudo que ahora tarde tanto en actualizarlo ya que tengo muchas cosas ya preparadas y este fic es uno de esos que no quieres dejarlo sin escribir durante mucho tiempo.

Decir que al encontrar varias cosas que me serán de gran utilidad he decidido que no haré lo que dije en el capítulo dos sobre seguir el camino de Bram Stroker y hacer que mis vampiros puedan ver los rayos del sol. Así que voy a aclarar las cosas para que no quede ninguna duda.

'Mis' vampiros temerán la luz del sol si hace falta, ya que, cada uno será de diferente raza.

Como por ejemplo nosotros somos españoles, mejicanos, brasileños, irlandeses, japoneses, indios,... ellos también tienen algo por el estilo, siendo, por ejemplo, Vlokoslak, Lamia, Katalkanas, Ekiminu,... El vampiro que ha salido en este capítulo es Upier, vampiro que se levanta de mediodía y regresa de medianoche, así que puede estar perfectamente dando saltitos por la tarde... XD

Otra cosa es, otra vez, sobre el título. Nosferatu, es un clan, eso era algo que ya sabía, pero buscando más sobre los clanes, he visto que Nosferatu es el clan de las ratas, por decirlo de alguna manera, siendo estos repulsivos y parecidos a los animales salvajes; y a la vez, Nosferatu es una raza como las que he mencionado antes, siendo esta la raza normal de un vampiro, aunque esta raza también se le llama 'Vampire' o 'Vampyre'.

Mencionar que, utilizaré a los dos tipos de Nosferatu, el de la raza, porque estaba desde el principio, el del clan, el 'mostruoso' lo he decidido porque me han hecho pena UU

Lo que dice Ludwig sobre el abrazo... no es un abrazo, abrazo, abrazo... lo que hacen los vampiros para hacer que la gente se convierta en vampiros lo llaman 'abrazo', ya saldrá en el próximo capítulo más información.

Y Ludwig... lo que me ha costado pensar el nombre... (Y los otros TT) y al final lo he tenido que sacar de una serie de Kaori Yuki, 'Ludwig Kakumei' (¡os la recomiendo si queréis ver historias de cuentos de hadas, como la Blanca Nieves, la Bella durmiente o Caperucita Roja, remodificadas al estilo de la Kaori!) y él es el protagonista xD

Y Caín, ¿quién es Caín? Ya se irá explicando a medida que transcurra la historia, aunque quizá haya gente que sepa quien es, por decirlo de alguna manera, es el padre de los vampiros.

Mmmm... Creo que ya no queda nada más de lo que necesitáis saber sobre este capítulo.

Oh! El trozo del vampiro golpeando a la chica... bueno, eso es algo que, de alguna forma, no he podido evitar ponerlo.

Siempre he querido, deseado y soñado hacer un fic sobre maltratos, más o menos como el de 'Mirrors', haciendo de ese fic mi manera de quejarme sobre ellos (ya se podrían matar a ellos mismos si tienen ganas de matar... ¬¬), pero como no lo puedo 'encajar' a ningún sitio, pues lo deje por ahí volando... hasta ahora que he hecho algo que, no es mucho, pero es algo. XD

**Yukii: **Los vampiros tienen que ser bastante malos, porque sino ¿dónde esta la gracia? xD ¡Oh! ¿Has visto? Hiei ya se ha encontrado con un vampiro. ¡Gracias!

**Sanasa: **Me alegro que te gusten esas conversaciones XD ¡Mantienen a la gente al día! ¡Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este capítulo, entonces! Oh... ya me explicaras sobre lo que han puesto, porque yo no lo 'entiendo' XD

**Marie Shinomori: **¡Muchas gracias! Sobre que no sale Botan, el fic me pide que sea así, haciéndola salir más puede perjudicar el intento de misterio que pongo, aunque... ¡ya irá saliendo, ya que por Reikai se escuecen bastantes cosas!

El otro día, conseguí meterme en la cabeza que no esperé mucho del fic, quiero decir que como esta tan 'escondido' es difícil que alguien lo vea XD (Mi propia manera de animarme).

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	5. Cárcel

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 5: Cárcel

"Un... un... ¿un abrazo?" Hiei arqueó una de sus cejas mirando al chico como si se hubiera equivocado al elegir las palabras.

Hace tiempo que no paraba sentir decir a Kuwabara un: '¡Yukina! ¡Este es el abrazo que indica nuestro amor!', para después rodearla con ambos brazos y acercarla más hacia él, ¿pero quién era ese para decirle eso?

Él no quería un abrazo y mucho menos de alguien como él.

Ludwig lo miró desconcertado al no recibir, como él esperaba, una respuesta afirmativa e inmediata, recibiendo solo algo parecido a confusión y, un ligerísimo, toque de repulsión.

"Yo de ti estaría orgulloso. No mucha gente tiene suerte de convertirse en un vampiro, y encima si soy yo quien te lo va a dar, convirtiéndome en tu sire, es algo que no puedes rechazar." Comentó orgullosamente Ludwig, con la cabeza levantada y mirando de reojo al demonio el cual no parecía convencido después de su comentario, teniendo una expresión, ahora, de asombro.

"Un abrazo no puede hacer tal cosa." Contestó fríamente Hiei.

"Un abrazo de vampiro, si. A más, no es ese abrazo en que yo te rodeo con ambos brazos, algo que seguramente es lo que te has imaginado cuando te lo he dicho. Verás, este abrazo que te digo yo es mucho más fácil de lo que parece. Yo te muerdo, bebo de tu sangre y después tu bebes de la mía, siendo mi sangre la primera vez, de las tantas que te quedan durante el resto de tu vida, que beberás sangre." Comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo Ludwig, el cual le dio una gran sonrisa al demonio. "Dudo que me salga mal y te pueda matar, no soy tan imbécil para eso, así que no habrá ningún problema."

Hiei, al escuchar la última frase, miró al vampiro con más atención, pero aún así, dejando que el silencio contestara en su lugar.

"Vivirás mucho mejor que ahora. Tendrás una muerte eterna, en la cual podrás salir a alimentarte, vivirás muerto durante mucho tiempo, saliendo tan solo ciertas horas." Ludwig lo volvió a mirar de reojo, esperando ver en sus ojos algo de deseo, pero volvió a esperar cosas que no sucedieron, decidiendo que no tendría más remedio que utilizar su segundo plan.

"Serás aún más fuerte de lo que ya eres. Serás capaz de poder derrotar a quien quieras con tan solo compartir nuestra sangre. ¿Aún sigue pareciendo una mala propuesta? Tienes mucho por ganar y poco para perder."

Hiei volvió a quedar en silencio, aunque un brillo de sus ojos rojizos que apareció en un instante fue algo que el vampiro no dejó escapar, viendo como aún tenía alguna posibilidad.

"¿Aceptas?"

"Hn."

Ludwig pestañeó varias veces consecutivas sorprendido, mirando de cómo interpretar la respuesta del demonio, pero cuando vio que era mejor volvérselo a preguntar se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba en la habitación.

"Oh. Supongo que tendrá que pensárselo." Dejó escapar una pequeña risita para luego mirar a las chicas muertas que seguían tiradas por la sala. "No me extraña que se haya ido tan pronto. Como no haya un poco de ventilación esto no es que sea un buen sitio para sentir el aroma que se desprende..." dejando una mueca de asco, decidió irse pensando en cuando ir a darle una visita al demonio.

······················

Hinageshi dejó escapar un bostezo al dejar a Reikai a su última alma del día, dándose cuenta lo mucho que echaba de menos tener una siesta después de haber comido para poder tener más energías al volver a la tarde, cosa que, ahora, era algo que no tenía y que necesitaba.

Era agotador no tener ningún momento que se pudiera llamar descanso y eso era algo que no solo ella sentía, tanto como las otras guías y ogros que corrían por esos pasadizos cada día pensaban lo mismo.

Entró a la sala que las guías tenían para tomar el descanso para ver que ni Botan ni Ayame aún no habían vuelto y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el palacio en busca de algo de entretenimiento mientras venían las otras dos chicas.

"¡Oh Hinageshi!"

George, uno de los ogros más trabajadores y fieles que tenía Koenma había llamado la atención a la pelirroja, la cual paró para ver cual era el motivo de su llamada.

"¿Puedes darle estos papeles a Koenma? Es que tengo que llevar estos otros a la otra banda y no voy a acabar como siga así."

Hinageshi se fijo en los dos montones de papeles que llevaba el ogro, los dos bastantes grandes, casi cayéndoles por los suelos mientras que él intentaba mantenerse en una posición firme para que los papeles pararan de moverse tanto.

"¡Claro! Déjamelo a mi." La chica sonrío al ver el bufido de alivio que dejó George, el cual después de haberle demostrado su gratitud muchas veces, se fue, dejando que la chica fuera hacía su objetivo.

Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta sintió una voz fría que provenía de la sala de Koenma y mirando por los alrededores para asegurarse de que no había nadie, acercó su oído en la puerta intentando averiguar quien más estaba con el príncipe.

"No creo que tu padre hubiera hecho otra cosa, ya que es lo único que se puede hacer, por lo tanto seguiría el juego sin replicar. No querrás hacerte responsable de lo que pueda pasar, ¿verdad?"

"No debería de hablarle así al príncipe Koenma, debería de pedirle disculpas."

"Ayame, déjalo..."

"¡Pero...!"

Hinageshi se sorprendió al sentir la voz de Ayame, la cual se suponía que debía de estar llevando un alma hacía allí, no reunida con Koenma y alguien que desconocía.

"Conoces las normas de todo esto, sabes que esto solo queda entre nosotros dos, sin contar a tu... lo que sea esta chica, pero creo que no has hecho caso de esta norma o alguien esta rompiéndola a escondidas." El desconocido volvió hablar, llevando consigo el silencio.

No tardó mucho tiempo en que Hinageshi casi parara de respirar al sentir pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, intentó huir sin hacer el mínimo ruido, pero por su desgracia, el montón de papeles se cayeron el suelo, haciendo que justo cuando la chica comenzará a recogerlos rápidamente la puerta se abriera.

"¿Sabías que una de tus trabajadoras estaba espiando?"

Hinageshi alzó la vista para encontrarse a un hombre alto, con unos ojos azul hielo que parecían querer congelarla. Tenía algo que lo hacía respetable, alto, fornido, su pose, todo en él hacía darle respecto, incluso el cabello rubio casi blanco suelto y largo que llevaba hasta la cintura recogido en una cola, de la cual mechones de delante le caían sueltos sin contar los del flequillo.

Un hombre al cual le debías de tener respecto y, al mismo tiempo, miedo.

"¡Hinageshi!" La voz de Koenma sonó dejando ver en ella miedo, confusión, lástima, muchos sentimientos y pocos buenos al pensar en lo que le podría pasar a la pelirroja y el hecho de darse cuenta de que, una de sus trabajadoras, había estado espiando.

"Supongo que harás algo al respecto, ¿verdad?" El hombre, al ver como Koenma asentía silenciosamente con la cabeza volvió a mirar a la pelirroja. "¿Nombre?"

"Hinageshi." Sus ojos se posaron en el suelo, en los papeles, en sus zapatos,... en cualquier sitio donde no pudiera encontrarse con los de ese hombre.

"Hinageshi..." Dejó que el nombre saliera de su boca para mirarla con una sonrisa no muy agradable. "Hinageshi, que pena que haya sido así nuestro encuentro. Haga lo que haga Koenma, será tu culpa al haber espiado, algo que es una falta de educación."

"Por favor, señor Senkrad, déjelo todo en mis manos, yo me ocuparé de que se mantenga en silencio." Pidió Koenma en un intento de que no le pasará nada muy grave a la guía.

"Muy bien, entonces hasta la próxima." Dicho eso, el hombre desapareció haciendo que Ayame corriera hacía la pelirroja que seguía en el suelo con los papeles.

"Sabes que no deberías de espiar a escondidas los asuntos de la otra gente, pero ahora no te voy a decir lo que se tiene que hacer y lo que no. Lo único es que, como has podido ver, no puedo hacer ver que no ha pasado nada, pero a la vez, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Por lo tanto, por ahora, me veo en obligación de dejarte encerrada para saber que no dirás nada a nadie." Comentó Koenma, cerrando los ojos para no poder sentir la lástima que sentía por dentro al tener que hacer eso a una de sus trabajadoras.

"Koenma..."

"Lo siento Hinageshi." Le cortó Koenma para hacer una señal a Ayame para que se llevara a la guía.

"Ayame... ¿qué significa todo esto?" preguntó la chica ya fuera de la vista del príncipe.

"A veces es mejor no saber las cosas, y esta, es una de esas veces." Comentó la otra.

"¿Y quién era ese hombre?"

"Vlad, Vlad Senkrad, un hombre que hace negocios con Koenma." Comentó la del cabello oscuro mientras miraba, por unos momentos, a su compañera con preocupación. "Lo mejor es que no sepas nada más, así que silencio. Seguramente Koenma me enviara a que te traiga comida y todo, para que por lo menos, estés lo más bien que se pueda estar encerrado."

"¿Y Botan?"

"Ella, como tu, no sabe nada de esto y no lo sabrá. Por eso Koenma me ha enviado a que te encierre, no por la desconfianza, sino por el hecho de que digas algo que no tendrías que decir, ya sea involuntariamente o no."

"Pero ella y las demás verán que falto al trabajo."

"Koenma ya pondrá alguna excusa..." Llegaron al destino, y sin decir palabras la pelirroja entró en lo que parecía una cárcel. "Este sitio es algo desconocido para la mayoría que trabajan aquí. Tan solo Koenma, su padre y yo sabemos que existe. Así, como entenderás, nadie te podrá encontrar. Ya vendré a visitarte cada día un ratito para hablar y no te sientas tan sola."

"Pero... no me puedes hacer esto..." Ayame pudo percibir el tono de tristeza que invadió esa última frase que dejo escapar la pelirroja y no le quedo más remedio que mirarla a los ojos, y acariciarle la mejilla.

"Son ordenes Hinageshi, y las ordenes están para cumplirlas. Pero ya miraré de hablar con Koenma para haber si puede hacer algo para que te deje, aunque dudo que lo haga. No te preocupes, todo irá bien y me tienes a mi, ¿vale?"

Hinageshi asintió con la cabeza al sentir las palabras de seguridad de su compañera y dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias."

······················

Kuwabara se tiró al sofá siendo seguido por su gato, el cual se tiro encima de la barriga del pelirrojo acomodándose para poder descansar, aunque cada vez que su dueño movía el brazo, la pierna o hacia algún movimiento que pudiera molestarlo, dejaba un maullido de enfado para dar unas vueltas en la barriga del pelirrojo para volver a encontrar la mejor posición para dormir.

"Yukina... mmm… tu comida, como siempre, esta deliciosa... Si... los niños están corriendo por el jardín..." el gato miró como Kuwabara comenzó a hablar mientras dormía, viendo como, al final, el pelirrojo se lamía los labios para volver a hablar. "Yuka, Yura, Kay, Kiwa, Kira, Kurina, Nawa... no te escondas, Kuwa... Yuna, para de llorar... ¿has visto Yukina? Como se notan que son nuestros hijos..."

El gato saltó de golpe de la barriga del chico para ir a recibir a Shizuru que acababa de llegar, notando como ella ya le había saludado con una caricia entre las orejas haciendo que el animal ronroneara.

"Anda, sal. Seguro que Kuwabara no te deja salir. Supongo que sabes el camino de vuelta, sino ya vendrá a buscarte Kuwabara como siempre hace." Comentó la chica cerrando la puerta después de que el gato se hubiera ido moviendo la cola de felicidad.

······················

Sus silenciosos pasos pararon justo a la salida de un callejón, mirando de reojo para asegurarse de que no había nadie más y salió corriendo hasta otro escondite en el que poder observar.

Sonrió al ver como pasaba un chico moreno con el pelo alborotado y tirado hacía arriba totalmente oscuro y con una vestimenta que parecía estar más rota que otra cosa, aunque eso si, su ropa mucho mejor que la que él mismo llevaba, iba hablando solo sobre lo mucho que se había divertido esa tarde, tanto como para comer, como para el negocio que dentro de poco un pequeño demonio aceptaría.

Se sintió orgulloso de él mismo al ver como no ese chico no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, subiendo su ego, el cual, desde siempre, había estado tirado por los suelos.

Apartó la sucia y desgarrada ropa que llevaba tapando su muñeca para mirar del reloj que pocos días antes se había encontrado tirado en una caja que estaba tirada cerca de un contenedor.

El reloj, aparte de que tenía el cristal rasgado y roto y algunos de los botones para cambiar la hora o poner otras cosas inútiles que ponían en estos tiempos, funcionaba bastante bien, por lo tanto, se lo quedo para poder tener el suficiente conocimiento para no ir tan perdido.

Las diez y poco de la noche y él ya estaba fuera. Y tan solo por el hecho de que a esas horas ya no había nadie por la calle siendo ya de noche, pudiendo así, salir sin que nadie lo viera.

Pensó en seguir al chico que ya estaba bastante distanciado de él, pero cambio de opinión al ver un pequeño gato que pasó casi corriendo por su lado.

"Gato..." Su voz ronca había alcanzado el oído del gato, el cual giró la cabeza para verlo y después salir corriendo al ver que él se acercaba corriendo hacia el animal con una sonrisa que daba de todo menos buena sensación.

"No corras minino. Ven a darle una agradable compañía a alguien tan pobre y desagradable como yo."

······················

"Ayame... ¿sabes donde esta Hinageshi?" preguntó Botan después de haber resistido por horas preguntar esa pregunta.

"No, creo que tenía que irse inmediatamente. Supongo que Koenma nos dará más detalles mañana." Contestó la morena sin apartar la mirada del libro que hacia poco había comenzado a leer.

"Pero... Hinageshi... ¿Dónde se ha podido ir para que sea tan urgente? ¿No nos lo hubiera avisado antes? Ella no es de las que se va sin avisar o dejar alguna nota." Comentó Botan un poco extrañada haciendo que Ayame encogiera los hombros.

"Quizá no ha tenido tiempo... Aunque eso será mejor que se lo preguntes a Koenma, él sabrá que responderte."

Botan asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, mañana me levantaré temprano y se lo preguntaré a Koenma. Si no me levanto a última hora, claro..." dejó escapar una pequeña risita y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. "Bueno, me iré a dormir... ha coger fuerzas para mañana y haber si no es tan agotador como ha sido hoy..."

"Dudo que las cosas se relajen... más bien diría que aún queda mucho más..." comentó para si misma Ayame para irse hacía su habitación.

······················

"¡YUSUKE!" El detective miró al pelirrojo para dejar escapar un bostezo y darle, con la mirada, unos buenos días. "¡Mi gato ha desaparecido! Mi hermana lo dejo escapar ayer y hoy aún no ha vuelto... he estado toda la noche buscándolo, pero no lo he encontrado por ningún sitio. ¿No lo habrás visto tu, verdad? Buenos días."

"¡Claro que no! No me pongo a mirar a ver si encuentro un gato cada día." Comentó Yusuke, ya enfadándose al tener como primera conversación del día la perdida de un gato.

"¡Mira! ¡Viene Kurama! ¡Voy a preguntárselo!" Kuwabara se fue hacía Kurama dispuesto a preguntarle sobre su gato cuando Yusuke se puso delante del chico más alto y le contestó por el recién llegado.

"¡Claro que no lo ha visto!"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó extrañado Kurama.

"Nada, que este burro ha perdido su gato y cree que ya es el fin del mundo." Comentó Yusuke mirando de reojo a Kuwabara.

"¡Pero es MI gato!"

"Los gatos tienen los sentidos muy agudos, ya volverá." Comentó Kurama haciendo que Kuwabara asintiera y Yusuke dejara escapar un gruñido.

El detective y Kuwabara se miraron, comenzando así, su primera pelea visual del día mientras Kurama miró al cielo recordando la conversación que tuvo la noche pasada con cierto demonio.

···································

N/A: Oi! Dark ha subido un capítulo más y no ha tardado tanto y encima un poco más largo de lo habitual... A ver si sigo con el ejemplo... XD

Como habréis visto al principio, ya se ha mencionado lo que es el abrazo de los vampiros. El vampiro tiene que beber de la sangre de la victima, parando justo antes de que esta muera (por lo tanto es un 'poco' peligroso si no se va con cuidado) y después, la victima beberá de la sangre del vampiro.

Y sire, Ludwig ya lo mencionó antes. El vampiro se convertirá en sire para la victima que ha tenido el abrazo.

El sueño de Kuwabara, para quien no se haya dado cuenta, ya esta soñando con tener una familia con Yukina, teniendo un montón de hijos, los cuales, se parecerán a ellos XD Los nombres... todos son de letras o silabas de los nombres de su padres, no me lo he currado mucho, pero dudo que Kuwabara saque nombres mágicos de sus sueños... XD

Más cosas... bueno, Hiei y Ludwig se volverán a encontrar más veces, esto tan solo ha sido el principio de una GRAN 'amistad' XD En Reikai, como se ha podido ver, pasa algo, así que también habrá para rato y encima, como habéis podido ver al final, en el próximo capítulo saldrá, por lo menos, la conversación de Hiei y Kurama.

**Yukii:** ¡Esta ha sido más pronto! XD Hombre, la verdad es que me gusta hacer las cosas sabiendo que, por lo menos, he intentado hacer todo lo que he podido para que quedara bien. Tienes razón con lo de R, pero no puedo ser mala persona y ponerlo en general... por lo tanto ya estoy contenta con que se lo lea alguien XD

**Sanasa:** ¡Gracias! Pues, ha sido pronto siendo fic mío así que no hay de que quejarse XD Chica... hago todo lo que puedo... :P

**Inari-chan:** ¿Te hago pensar? Me alegro, pero ya me dirás como XD ¿Los vampiros normales? No te preocupes, ya hay uno por ahí que anda suelto, así que también habrá un vampiro 'normal'. Sips, tienes razón, coger cariño a los primeros, pero me gusta ir cambiando y poner tan solo un normal era algo que no me hacía mucha gracia hasta que les puse más... xD

**Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: **Hiei, por ahora, no es demonio como se ha podido ver, pero como he dicho antes, él y Ludwig se volverán a encontrar muchas veces más. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	6. Mordidas

AVISO: Capítulo con sangre...  
Nota: En cursiva saldrá el pequeño flashback que hay en este capítulo.

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 6: Mordidas

_"Oye..."_

_Kurama miró sorprendido como el demonio, después de haber hecho algo parecido a un gruñido como saludo, volvía a hablar._

_"Dime."_

_"Ehh... nada, nada... déjalo..."_

_"¿Tienes algún problema?"_

_"Te he dicho que... bueno... ¿no te arrepientes nunca de haber dejado atrás todo el poder que Youko tenía?"_

_"No."_

_"¿De verdad que no deseas ese poder?"_

_"Bueno, quizá... como cualquiera, pero tampoco lo necesito."_

_"Es verdad, me olvidaba de que Suuichi es un ser perfecto que no necesita nada más de lo que ya tiene..."_

_"Hiei... no estarás celoso, ¿no?"_

_"¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De ti? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír."_

_"¿Entonces porque te pones así?"_

_"No me pongo de ningún modo, pero da igual... olvida todo esto... el hecho de vivir con ningens es perjudical... que pena que sea demasiado tarde para curarte."_

_Hiei, de bastante malhumor, abrió la ventana para irse, pero antes de que eso pasara el pelirrojo lo agarró del brazo._

_"El poder no trae la felicidad, acuérdate de esto Hiei."_

_El demonio, viendo que después de que el otro chico le hubiera dejado el brazo cuando acabó la frase se fue dándole, como respuesta, un gruñido._

"¿Kurama? ¿Estás aquí?" preguntó Yusuke al ver como el chico tenía la mirada perdida por la pantalla que tenían delante y no respondía a las preguntas que Kuwabara le había estado preguntando mientras jugaba al videojuego.

"¿Qué?" contestó rápidamente Kurama mirando a los ojos del detective por primera vez desde que se fueron al centro recreativo ya que Kuwabara quería jugar a un nuevo juego que habían puesto hace poco.

"Nada, Kuwabara hace rato que te esta preguntando si quieres jugar un rato al videojuego y que es lo que él piensa del juego..." comentó el detective señalando con el dedo la pantalla en dónde un personaje iba pateando al otro.

"Entonces, ahora que estás despierto ¿quieres jugar?" preguntó el chico que jugaba, apartando por un momento la mirada de la pantalla y consiguiendo que su personaje fuera atacado.

"Oh... no, no... tu sigue jugando... no me atrae este tipo de juegos..."

"Bueno tu mismo, ¡tengo otra partida más!" comentó alegremente Kuwabara.

"¡Si hombre! ¡Ahora me toca a mi!"

"¿Pero qué estas diciendo, detective de pacotilla?"

"¿¡Cómo que 'de pacotilla'!? ¿Te has mirado a la cara, imbécil?"

"¡Repite lo que has dicho si te atreves!"

"Oye Kuwabara... la partida... aún no has acabado..." comentó Kurama viendo así una oportunidad para que los otros dos dejaran de montar el espectáculo delante de toda la gente que había al lugar.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡La partida!" el chico, sin pensarlo dos veces más, se volvió a acomodar al sillín para seguir el juego que iba perdiendo por la distracción que había tenido. "¡Mierda!"

No tardó mucho más en dejar un pequeño golpe con el puño a la máquina que tenía enfrente al ver como la pantalla se oscurecía poniendo en letras grandes 'Game Over' dejando así la partida finalizada y haciendo que Yusuke apartara discretamente a Kuwabara del sillín para comenzar el una nueva partida.

"¿Crees que vas a superar mi puntuación? Je... ni te lo..."

"Perdona... es usted Kazuma Kuwabara ¿verdad?" Dicho chico miró hacia la persona que lo había interrumpido para que después dejara escapar una sonrisa tonta a ver una chica.

"Si... soy yo..." contestó levemente ruborizado.

"¡Que bien! Nartzkuza de Verzciel, pero llámame Nartz, encantada."

"¿Y para que quieres a este estúpido?" preguntó Yusuke sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

"He sentido hablar de él por un gran amigo mío y quería conocerlo personalmente ya que me ha hablado maravillas de él." Contestó la chica mirando con desprecio al detective.

"Esto es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en toda mi vida..." comentó el detective con una pequeña risa.

"Déjalo Kazuma... ¿por qué no quedamos más tarde y hablamos en privado?" preguntó la chica mirando a Kuwabara con una sonrisa.

"Si..." dijo Kuwabara para después sacudir la cabeza. "¿¡Cómo!? ¿En privado?"

"Esto parece una cita..." comentó Yusuke recibiendo una mirada de Kurama.

"¿¡Cita!?" gritó Kuwabara siendo el punto de mira de la gente que estaba allí.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece? Mira me vienes a buscar a las nueve a este lugar, te estaré esperando... ¡Adiós!" comentó la chica pasándole una tarjeta con su nombre, dirección y teléfono y haciendo caso omiso de lo que esos dos chicos iban diciendo, poniéndose las gafas oscuras de sol y entrando al coche que le esperaba a fuera.

"Tendré que ir a decirle a Yukina que el que tanto presumía del amor por ella se ha ido con otra... Quizá harás que Hiei se ponga contento..." comentó Yusuke entre risas burlonas.

"¡Yukina! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tendré que ir con esa chica y decirle que no puedo porque ya tengo el corazón ocupado... Espera... ¿qué tiene que ver Hiei con todo esto?" Su mirada fue a parar en el suelo mientras intentaba pensar en alguna conexión que pudieran tener ambas cosas, pero no tardó mucho en volver a mirar a sus dos amigos con los ojos como platos. "¡¡Hiei está enamorado de Yukina!! ¡No puede ser! ¡No permitiré que un enano demonio como él le haga daño a mi dulce Yukina! ¡Yo, Kazuma Kuwabara, conseguiré la victoria gracias al amor de Yukina!" siguió gritando el chico más alto con corazones en sus ojos imaginándose el momento en que él derrote al demonio.

"Antes de nada, Kuwabara, tranquilízate. Y lo que estas diciendo de Hiei, olvídalo... él tan solo quiere a Yukina como tu puedes querer a Shizuru ¿entiendes?" preguntó Kurama mirando a los ojos del otro pelirrojo para haber si había entendido lo último que había dicho.

"Ya veo... me alegra saber que no hay nada entre ellos... así no tendré que hacer daño a Hiei..." Kuwabara dejó escapar un bufido de alivio mientras recibía las miradas incrédulas de sus otros dos compañeros.

"Bueno, por lo menos esa chica es aún más plancha que Keiko..." comentó Yusuke mientras se ponía a reír de nuevo.

············

"Koenma, despierta."

"¿Huh?" El cuerpo infantil del príncipe se movió un poco, levantando la cabeza de la mesa y frotándose los ojos con el brazo para fijarse en el hombre que cada vez venía con más frecuencia. "¿Senkrad? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí?" preguntó el hombre irónicamente mirando de reojo los documentos que yacían en la mesa.

"¡No puedes mirar eso!" comentó el príncipe tapando con su cuerpo los documentos, vigilando que no se arrugaran, mientras miraba a Vlad enfadado hasta que su ceño se frunció y giro un poco la cabeza. "Aún faltan dos semanas..." comentó extrañado.

"Me alegra ver que vas contando los días." Comentó, otra vez, irónicamente dejando escapar, a la vez, una fría carcajada que tan solo sonó por unos cuantos segundos.

"¡Eso no estaba en lo que quedamos!" se quejó Koenma apartando su cuerpo de los documentos para quedar enfrente de Vlad.

"Quedamos en que no haría nada si me dabas lo que quería. Quizá si dije que sería cada cinco semanas, pero conozco mis límites y ahora necesito más. Por lo tanto, me lo das o me voy con los demás para ver que es lo que me encuentro por Ningenkai."

Koenma cerró los ojos, pensando en que sería lo mejor que haría y minutos después, de uno de los pequeños cajones del escritorio sacó una llave.

"Supongo que con lo que hay habrá suficiente..." comentó dejando con cada palabra un peso más encima de él.

Vlad puso su mano debajo de la del príncipe esperando que éste dejara caer la llave a su mano, pero lo único que ocurrió con eso fue que Koenma apretó con más fuerza el puño y se apartó de él.

"¡AYAME!" gritó el príncipe sin dejar de mirar al hombre que miraba con una expresión inexpresiva al príncipe.

"¿Quería algo?" preguntó la chica que al cabo de pocos minutos estaba en la oficina esperando la orden del que la había llamado.

"Llévate al señor Senkrad... toma la llave para abrir la puerta." Dijo Koenma sin mirar a la chica y dándole rápidamente la llave mientras recibía la mirada sorprendida de ella.

"Pero Koenma..."

"Haz lo que te he dicho, Ayame."

Y sin decir nada más, la guía se fue seguida por Vlad en silencio por los pasadizos, con pasos lentos, pero a la vez con ganas de acabar todo esto.

Hasta que llegaron a los pasadizos más oscuros de todo el palacio, donde las ratas eran las reinas absolutas de todo ese espacio, donde las goteras no paraban de caer, dónde el lugar solo era iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas que estaban arriba de las paredes y sus pasos acabaron al llegar a la puerta de una de todas las cárceles que habían.

"¡Ayame! ¡Ya me estaba aburriendo de estar toda sola! Me alegro de que hayas venido, aunque..." su mirada se clavó por primera vez al hombre que la miraba sonriendo haciendo que con sus ojos la chica se quedara sin palabras.

"Lo siento... pero son ordenes. No puedo hacer nada, ni yo ni él..." comentó la mayor con pesar mientras abría la cárcel.

"¿De qué hablas Ayame?"

"Tu tan solo limítate a callar pequeña." Comentó fríamente Vlad mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acercaba a Hinageshi.

Antes de que la pelirroja fuera capaz de replicar, la tela del pañuelo ya estaba frotando suavemente su cuello mientras ella dejaba escapar un 'oh' de sorpresa viendo como el hombre parecía estar bastante concentrado limpiándole el cuello de la suciedad que había pillado al estar allí encerrada.

Pronto, la pelirroja dejó de sentir el tacto del pañuelo, sintiendo solo dolor al sentir como dos colmillos le penetraban el cuello sin cuidado, dejando que dejara escapar un grito en el que demostraba que era lo que sentía haciendo que la mayor cerrará los ojos para no ver nada de lo que pasaba mientras intentaba evitar el llanto y apretaba sus puños por la impotencia.

"Argh... duele..." los brazos de la pelirroja intentaron apartar la cabeza del hombre y dándole débiles patadas, el cual seguía bebiendo de su sangre mientras parecía querer profundizar la herida intentando con sus colmillos ir más hacía delante haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de la chica para tirarlo hacía atrás.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de repulsión al sentir como la lengua del hombre lamía las gotas de sangre que, de vez en cuando, seguían su camino por el cuello en cambio de dirigirse a su boca.

Notaba como se quedaba sin energías, como parecía que le estaban arrebatando la vida, una vida que ya había perdido y que ahora sería la segunda vez... hasta que todo acabó.

Ayame había conseguido empujar a Vlad para que se alejara de Hinageshi, cogiendo rápidamente a su pequeña compañera del suelo para ver si estaba bien mientras el vampiro recorría su dedo índice por su propio labio en busca de alguna resta de sangre para después meterse el dedo en la boca y lamerlo e irse sin decir nada más.

"¿Estás bien Hinageshi? Siento el no haber hecho nada por ayudarte..." Las manos de la mayor poniéndose encima de los dos agujeros que los colmillos de Vlad habían hecho y poner a tapar la herida. "Ahora miraré de traerte comida para que consigas más energía y después iré a hablar con Koenma para que haga algo."

"No hace falta que te preocupes tanto. Estoy bien... Bueno... no siento nada, pero creo que estoy bien..." comentó dejando una pequeña risa.

"Hinageshi..." La morena rápidamente rodeo con sus brazos a la pequeña para que ésta dejara derramar las lágrimas que aún inundaban sus ojos hasta que se durmiera de cansancio.

············

"Mamá, mamá... ¿Qué esta haciendo ese hombre?"

"Shh... espera a que te compré la piruleta..."

"Mamá... ¡mira, mira! ¿Qué hace con ese animal?"

"Supongo que lo estará acariciando o algo así... ¿Cuándo es, señora?"

"¡Pero mira, mamá! ¿No parece qué se lo esta comiendo?"

"¡Cielo! ¡No digas esas cosas!" dijo la madre alterada mientras la vendedora echaba una pequeña risita.

"Así son los niños de estos tiempos..."

"Pero mamá... se lo esta comiendo de verdad... ¡Mira!" La niña estiró de la manga de su madre para que ésta se agachara.

"Cariño... es de mala educación señalar con el dedo..." Dijo la madre mientras se agachaba para quedarse a la altura de su hija mientras murmuraba por si misma sobre prohibir a su hijo el ver películas de terror cuando la niña estuviera aún despierta. "¿A dónde esta ese hombre? Oh... Dios mío..." murmuró la madre al ver como en un estrecho callejón oscuro algo parecido a un hombre estaba sujetando las restas de un animal mientras miraba hacía ellas.

La mujer no tardó demasiado en dejar un grito de terror seguido por el grito de furia del hombre que aún permanecía en el callejón.

Y sin perder más tiempo, cogió a su hija lo bastante fuertemente para que no se le escapara y salió huyendo mientras gritos de '¡¡huid!!' o '¡¡un monstruo!!' se escuchaban por todo el parque.

Y al final, tan solo silencio, sangre y muerte.

············

"¡Príncipe Koenma!"

"¿Qué quieres Ayame?" preguntó el joven para después levantarse al recordar lo de antes. "¿Ya se ha ido? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿¡Cómo que qué ha pasado!? ¿Cómo ha podido dejar que ese... ese vampiro bebiera la sangre de Hinageshi? ¡Es una de tus guías!" gritó Ayame no pudiendo tranquilizarse.

"Tranquila... Hinageshi no ha muerto, porque ya esta muerta... era lo único que podía hacer..."

"¿Y qué? ¿Es que acaso cree que porque estemos muertas no sentimos nada? ¿No sabe que sufrimos? Pues bienvenido al mundo real, príncipe."

"No tienes porque hablarme así, Ayame."

"Pero ella es la más joven... solo porque esté encerrada no significa que usted pueda hacer esto... ¿Qué diría el rey Enma?"

"Mi padre tampoco podría hacer nada. Senkrad ha puesto sus normas, yo lo único que podía hacer era aceptarlas." Se defendió el príncipe.

"¿Entonces porque no se opone? Saca a Hinageshi de allí... ella ha sido siempre ha dado todo lo que tenía para ayudarte y usted... usted le hace eso... ¿quién será la siguiente? ¿Botan, tu mejor trabajadora? ¿O tal vez yo, la única que conoce sobre todo lo que esta pasando?"

"Ayame... vete ahora mismo." Advirtió el príncipe viendo como la chica no tardó ni un minuto en desaparecer por la puerta al mismo instante que Botan entraba alegremente.

"¿Qué le pasa a Ayame?" preguntó la chica mirando extrañada a Koenma.

"Supongo que le ha afectado la marcha de Hinageshi... ¿A qué has venido?"

"¡Oh! Yo también la hecho mucho de menos... He venido a avisarle de que ya nos hemos ocupado de la gente muerta que ha habido en el parque... La verdad es que había mucha, pero hemos podido hacerlo sin tardar demasiado."

"Ya veo..." comentó Koenma revisando los archivos de todos los que habían muerto al parque.

"Por cierto ¿qué son esos agujeros que tiene en el cuello?" preguntó Botan mientras Koenma la miraba sorprendido.

·································

N/A: Bueno... ¡un capítulo menos! xDD (si, mantengo la risa para no echarme a llorar de pena... xD)

Sobre Nartzkuza de Verzciel (o Nartz), antes de todo, el nombre es 100% inventado, como habréis podido imaginar, pero no encontraba otro nombre que diera con los adjetivos que tiene este personaje del cual también tiene MUCHAS sorpresas que se irán revelando en los próximos capítulos.

Sobre Koenma, no quiero ni deseo pintarlo como uno de los tipos malos ni alguien que no tiene sentimientos, lo que ha dicho Ayame es lo que ella piensa sobre lo que ELLA sabe, aún se tiene que saber exactamente cual es el tracto y que es lo que siente Koenma por todo esto.

Y creo que no hay nada más que deba aclarar. A parte de que he tenido que hacer dos veces este maldito capítulo por culpa de los cortes de luz... xD

**Sanasa:** ¿Sabes qué es Ludwig en español? Luis... ¬¬ Lo vi hace poco en un libro que tiene mi madre sobre los nombres, pero vamos que yo me olvido sobre el significado en español y no hay problema... xD Yo también pensé que, entre todos los nombres que tenía para elegir (hice una lista) este era uno de los que estaban asegurados. La cárcel si que es una invención mía y no, no he leído ese fic xD

**Inari-chan:** ¿Qué estaba ida? Yo siempre estoy igual... excepto cuando tengo mucho sueño o cuando tengo demasiadas paranoias, pero bueno... U.U ¡Nee! Haberte puesto a leerlo más tarde que será que no hay días xD

**Yukii:** Sips, la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que aclarar, pero prefiero hacerlo a su tiempo y no poner al mismo momento un montón de información que sino me hago un lío a mi misma y a la gente que se lo vaya a leer... xD El gato... aún no se sabe como esta... eso se verá en los próximos capítulos.

**Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: **Pues la verdad es que he hecho que lo negará porque sería muy raro y tengo miedo de que pueda ser OCC más de lo que ya puede ser y porque sería pronto para hacerlo vampiro, aunque como dije en el capítulo anterior con esos dos aún hay para rato xD La conversación, como has podido ver, tampoco ha sido mucho, pero tiene que ver con lo que va a pasar. ¡Gracias!

Antes de irme os quiero avisar de cierta cosa. Me voy de vacaciones... xD Estaré por el msn, pero no iré por el a no ser que reciba una alerta sobre un fic o que alguien me recomiende un fic y vaya a leerlo. ¿Motivos? Pues yo, desgraciadamente, no me gusta estar fija en un sitio y me aburro de las cosas fácilmente... Con esto no quiero decir que haya aburrido YYH, en cierto modo si, pero no demasiado y por eso estoy haciendo esto. Estando aquí sé lo que tengo y lo que no voy a tener, lo que puedo esperar y lo que no, lo que voy a recibir y lo que no, por lo tanto, no hay sorpresa... y yo quiero explorar... Por lo tanto no voy a publicar nada, tan solo a escribir los fics que tengo por acabar sin publicarlos y cuando vea que he avanzado bastante ir publicándolos lentamente y así jugaré con cierto tiempo de ventaja y tampoco me estresaré cada vez que no me sale o que tardo en hacer algo (aunque quizá, cuando tenga gana publicó algún capítulo por publicar algo y con este miraré de publicar de vez en cuando para no dejarlo 'as'). Y así, con suerte, acabaré antes todos los fics y podré irme a por otras series y descubrir nuevas cosas, aunque de vez en cuando vendré por aquí con alguna pareja alternativa o alguna paranoia mía, pero algo que no sea muy largo. Quizá soy como una cría por ser así, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, y esta es la mejor opción (desde mi punto de vista) que puedo hacer. Esto es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Ja Ne!


	7. Ajedrez

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 7: Ajedrez

"¿Esto?" sus dedos tocaron los dos pequeños agujeros que habían al lado de su cuello. "No sé... quizá habrá sido un insecto."

"¿Insecto?" Botan preguntó confundida mientras dejaba una pequeña risita. "Pero si no sale de la oficina... Aunque quizá una vez cuando vino ese hombre trajo algún insecto enganchado que te picó sin que te dieras cuenta, pero el insecto tendría que tener muchas ansias de picar para que te haya picado dos veces casi al mismo sitio ¡Aunque parece más una mordida!" Botan echó una pequeña carcajada haciendo que Koenma entrecerrara los ojos.

"No se lo digas a nadie, eh. Entonces tendría a todos preocupados por una simple doble picada, ¿vale?"

"¡Vale! ¿Puedo tocarlo?"

"Tócalo, haz lo que quieras, pero no digas nada. No, bueno, olvida lo de haz lo que quieras." Dijo el chico poniéndose más nervioso de lo que estaba y mirando como la guía acercaba sus dedos hacia donde antes él mismo se había tocado.

"Parece bastante profundo... ¿no te duele?" preguntó la chica mientras seguía pasando suavemente los dedos por ese lugar.

"No." Negó el príncipe mientras en su mente recordaba todo lo que sucedió en el primer encuentro. "Bueno, ya hay suficiente." Sus manos apartaron a la de la chica mientras se tapaba el cuello con una bufanda.

"¿No va a pasar calor?"

"No, no voy a pasar calor. No te preocupes por mi, tan solo limítate a vigilar lo que dices, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡De acuerdo!"

"Por cierto, pásate por el Ningenkai y trae a Yusuke y a los demás, necesito hablar con ellos." Ordenó Koenma haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la chica se fuera a buscarlos en ese momento.

"¿Pero no es un poco tarde ya? Dentro de poco se hará de noche y tienen que..."

"Tu haz lo que te dicho Botan, ahora ves."

Y con eso, la guía se fue haciendo que el chico volviera a tirarse en la silla mientras dejaba escapar un bufido y pensaba en cómo poder evitar que volvieran a pasar cosas como las que acababan de pasar.

"¿Qué haría Enma? No haría nada, no podría hacer nada tampoco, tan solo limitarse a seguir al peligroso juego que se esta jugando."

···············

"¡Keiko! ¡Sube un poco de volumen! No se escucha casi nada." Dijo Kuwabara casi ordenando recibiendo una fugaz mirada de Keiko que se acercaba hacía una mesa de las que estaban más cerca de allí con una bandeja de bebidas.

"Creo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia lo que has dicho." Comentó Kurama mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"Pero si no le he dicho nada malo." Se quejó Kuwabara mientras volvía a mirar a la pequeña televisión para ver como iba el partido de béisbol e intentaba escuchar aún mejor lo que decían los interlocutores.

"Keiko ¿Por qué no subes el volumen? No sentimos nada y el partido es MUY emocionante." Dijo Yusuke cuando Keiko volvió a la barra.

"¿Pero qué te crees que es esto? Aquí se viene a comer o a beber, no a ver un partido porque no tienes a donde verlo." Contestó indignada la chica. "Y si no lo escuchas bien, coges la puerta y te vas, que nadie te va a echar de menos."

"¡Estamos bebiendo algo!" replicó Kuwabara.

"No os quejéis. Os he puesto el partido, no pidáis nada más." Finalizó la chica yéndose hacia otra mesa donde la reclamaban.

"A veces es tan insoportable..." comentó Yusuke para después poner toda su atención a Kurama. "Podías haber dicho algo."

"¿El qué? Keiko tiene razón, no es vuestro bar, podrías estar agradecidos de que os haya dejado ver el partido." Kurama miró a Yusuke ver como iba a protestar, pero inmediatamente miró hacia la pantalla para avisar a Yusuke. "Tu equipo va perdiendo."

"¿¡Qué!?" El detective giró bruscamente la cabeza hasta la televisión para dejar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el equipo iba ganando y que tan solo había sido una mentira de Kurama.

"¡Ei! ¡Chicos!" Saludó alegremente Botan poniéndose delante del moreno haciendo que éste no pudiera ver la pantalla cuando ella se sentó en uno de los taburetes que habían vacíos.

"Botan, diría que me alegro de verte, pero sería engañarnos, ya que me estas tapando la pantalla y cuando vienes significa trabajo y ahora solo estoy para ver el partido. Ahora apártate." Comentó Yusuke mientras movía la cabeza en diferentes direcciones para ver donde se veía mejor.

La chica saludó a Kurama al ver como éste la saludaba con un gesto de mano, y sin perder más tiempo la guía se acercó a la tele para cambiar de canal.

"¿¡Pero que haces!?" preguntó Yusuke alarmado mirando por todos los sitios en busca del mando.

"Es que Koenma quiere veros urgentemente, por lo tanto no puedes detenerte a ver la televisión."

"Koenma ya puede esperar porque ni yo, ni Kurama ni Kuwabara vamos a ir. Eso por lo que hizo la última vez que fuimos a verle. No queremos que nos utilice cada vez que le de la gana para después tirarnos como si fuéramos basura." Comentó indinado el detective.

"Pero él no os tiró, ni tampoco os utilizó. Tienes que ir."

"No me voy a mover de aquí."

"Koenma se enfadara." Replicó la chica.

"Me da igual lo que haga." Y pillándolo por sorpresa la guía estiró de él hasta llegar a la calle. "Y ahora..." abrió la palma de su mano haciendo aparecer el remo y sonriendo miró al detective para después dirigir su mirada a Kurama. "¿Preparado Kurama?"

"¿Cómo que Kurama?" preguntó el detective bastante alarmado.

"Como no podría llevar a dos personas en el mismo remo con yo misma incluida, Kurama se va a llevar a Kuwabara." Dijo la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¡¡Kurama!! Primero te pones a favor de Keiko y ahora de Botan... ¡tu me quieres llevar la contraria!" gritó Yusuke.

"¡¡Yo tengo una cita!! ¡¡No puedo ir!!" Siguió Kuwabara.

"Yusuke... no es que este en contra tuyo, Keiko tenía razón y Botan también. Si me llaman tengo que ir y de esta manera pago por todo lo que he hecho en el pasado." Contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

"¿Cita? Kuwabara... ¿tienes una cita? ¿Con Yukina? ¿Ya lo sabe Hiei? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?" comenzó a preguntar la chica emocionada al sentir lo que Kuwabara había dicho.

"No... no es Yukina, aunque tampoco es una cita... Tan solo una admiradora que me quiere conocer." Comentó orgullosamente el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

"Aps... Me alegro por ti... supongo..." le 'felicit' ella no muy feliz de que no hubiera sido Yukina. "Aunque es un poco extraño que, a parte de Yukina, una chica se haya fijado en..."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Hiei con esto?" preguntó Kuwabara cortando a Botan al darse cuenta de las dos últimas preguntas que la chica había dejado antes.

"Hiei no tiene nada que ver con esto... tan solo es... Si Hiei sabe que le gustas... y como se habrá tomado el hecho de que uno de sus compañeros le gusta..." comenzó a balbucear Kurama mirando de encontrar alguna buena excusa.

"Es que a Hiei, aunque no lo parezca, le gusta saber como va la relación que mantienes con Yukina." Comentó felizmente la chica subiéndose al remo. "Venga, vamos. No creo que tardemos mucho así que no llegaras tarde a donde tengas que ir. ¡Yusuke! ¡Cógete fuerte que nos vamos!" Y con eso, la chica agarró de la mano al detective y comenzó a volar por el aire.

···············

Sus dedos se entrelazaron y se volvieron a soltar, golpeándolos contra la mesa emitiendo el mismo sonido una tras otra vez. Hacía tiempo que se había ido en la búsqueda de los chicos y aún no había vuelto. Sabía que no había pasado nada, pero para él el tiempo era oro y estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo con solo esperar.

Aunque no tardó demasiado en sentir mucho jaleo proviniendo de afuera y en pocos minutos entraban en la oficina el detective y dos de sus compañeros.

"¿Y Hiei?" preguntó Koenma levantándose de la silla para acercarse más a ellos y saludarlos.

"Él... hace unos días que anda como desaparecido." Contestó Kurama.

"¿Cómo que anda como desaparecido?" volvió preguntar Koenma esta vez más preocupado viendo como el pelirrojo que hace unos segundos le había contestado encogía los hombros.

"La última vez que hablé con él estaba extraño... debe de tener algo en mente..." comentó Kurama mientras el príncipe miraba sospechosamente al pelirrojo. "Aunque no creo que sea nada malo." Aseguró Kurama intentando proteger a su compañero de no parecer sospechoso de nada de lo que pudiera pasar más adelante.

"Ya..." Dijo el príncipe yéndose otra vez hacía su silla y haciendo un gesto para que ellos se acomodaran. "Botan, ya puedes retirarte."

"Emmm..." Botan pareció un poco contrariada, pero no dijo nada más y se fue.

"Bueno... no es ninguna misión por lo tanto no tendréis que pelear a no ser que surja accidentalmente. Hace poco en uno de los parques de vuestra ciudad han muerto varias personas."

"¿Eso no será un atentado?" preguntó Yusuke después de haber encontrado las palabras.

"Podría ser un atentado si en los atentados matan a la gente con grandes mordidas con alguna parte del cuerpo que falte. Vamos que a no ser que haya algún caníbal por ahí suelto, dudo que eso haya pasado."

"Y debería de tener mucha hambre..." comentó involuntariamente Kuwabara recibiendo la mirada de los otros tres que estaban allí.

"¿Y que debemos de hacer?" preguntó Kurama volviendo al tema.

"Tan solo vigilar. Con eso no quiero decir que os paséis todo el día en la calle vigilando cualquier movimiento sospechoso, haced lo de siempre y mientras lo hacéis vais mirando a ver si os encontráis algo extraño y después es cuando deberías ir a ver que es lo que es e informármelo, sin llamar la atención más de lo que hacéis."

"¿Solo eso?" preguntó Yusuke incrédulo al sentir su nueva 'misión'. "¿Dónde estarán los grandes combates emocionantes? ¿Dónde esta la emoción que te pone la piel de gallina? ¿Dónde esta el trasero para patear? ¿¡Dónde!?" preguntó Yusuke bastante alterado.

"Oye Yusuke... no todo en la vida es patear... Esto más bien es como una partida de ajedrez, depende de que movimiento haces, puedes perder la partida, por lo tanto hay que ir con precaución pensando en que es lo que puede pasar y como lo vamos a evitar." Contestó Koenma bastante enfadado ante la actitud que tenía el chico.

"Bueno vale... ¿eso es todo?" preguntó Yusuke impaciente por irse de ese lugar. "El partido ya debe de estar por acabarse y yo quiero ver como termina."

"¡Y yo tengo una cita!" exclamó Kuwabara.

"¿Yukina? ¿Tienes una cita con Yukina?" preguntó Koenma incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado de uno de los chicos.

"No..." Kuwabara dejó ante la respuesta unas cuantas lagrimitas dramáticas. "¿Por qué todo el mundo lo pregunta?"

"Porque Yukina es la única que puede encontrarte algo... aunque aún me pregunto qué es lo que ve..." comentó Yusuke mientras se levantaba del asiento. "Bueno Koenma, aquí te quedas porque por lo menos yo me voy. Adiós."

"Ehhh... ¡Hasta otra!" se despidió Kuwabara saliendo detrás del detective.

"Kurama." Llamó el príncipe antes de que éste saliera por la puerta. "¿Podrás avisar a Hiei de todo esto?"

"Si, ya le diré... cuando lo encuentre." Contestó despidiéndose con la mano y cerrando la puerta tras de él haciendo que el príncipe dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio.

···············

"¿Ya os vais?" preguntó Botan apareciendo delante de los tres chicos. "¿Tenéis alguna misión interesante?"

"No... no tenemos nada." Comentó un Yusuke indignado.

"Oh..." al rostro de la chica desapareció por unos instantes la emoción hasta que volvió a mirar a Kurama. "Tengo que hablar contigo Kurama." Dijo llevándoselo un poco lejos de los otros dos para que no escucharan nada.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el chico.

"Verás... hoy cuando he ido a hablar con Koenma, he visto que un insecto le había picado dos veces al cuello." Comentó la chica recibiendo toda la atención del pelirrojo. "Ambas estaban bastante juntas y queda mal, a parte de que tiene que llevar esa bufanda para que nadie lo vea y se preocupe. Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero como tu sabes sobre plantas y todo eso, pensé que quizás podrías recomendarme algún tipo de plantas para que esas picadas desaparezcan pronto."

"¿Picadas?" preguntó el chico intentando sacar algo más de la guía.

"Si, unas picadas bastante profundas para ser picadas de insectos. Por eso pensé que, con tu ayuda, podría darle algo para que se le quitaran pronto y no tenga que llevar esa calurosa bufanda."

"No podría decirte nada si no lo veo con mis propios ojos." Comentó el chico mirando el suelo por unos momentos. "Koenma tendría que enseñármelo."

"Pero si se entera se enfadara conmigo, por eso quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¡Ya lo sé! Cuando vea que Koenma este dormido en la oficina, como siempre hace, miraré de hacerle una foto y te la enseñaré. ¿Eso te servirá, no?" preguntó la chica emocionada pensando en como se quedaría Koenma al ver que ya no tenía esas extrañas picadas.

"Claro. Entonces, cuando tengas las fotos puedes pasar por mi casa y allí las miró y te digo algunas que te puedan ayudar. ¿Si?"

"¿¡En serio!? ¡¡Muchas gracias!!"

"Aunque tienes que vigilar que Koenma no te pillé cuando lo estés haciendo. Aunque... mejor que lo hagamos de otra forma."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la chica escuchando atentamente a todo lo que el pelirrojo iba diciendo.

"Por las noches, ¿a qué hora se va a dormir?"

"Mmmm... no sé... aunque cada día por la mañana cuando voy a preguntarle si hay nuevas almas para ir a recoger me lo encuentro dormido, por lo tanto supongo que debe de quedarse dormido allí." Comentó la chica mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla.

"¿Eres la primera en ir, entonces?"

"Normalmente o va Hinageshi, Ayame o yo, las otras como solo vienen cuando hay mucho trabajo pues prefieren no ir por la poca confianza que pueda haber, pero como Hinageshi hace unos días que se fue, aunque aún sigo pensando que es muy extraño que se fuera ahora cuando hay tanto trabajo y con Ayame... hoy creo que ha tenido una discusión con Koenma, por lo tanto estos días si que seré la primera en ir a la oficina de Koenma por la mañana." Finalizó la chica sonriendo.

"Entonces, mañana a escondidas, tres horas antes de lo normal, te levantas y vas a espiar a ver si esta levantado, algo poco probable, pero por si acaso. Después vendrás a mi casa y me voy contigo hasta aquí. Seguramente no podría entrar a la oficina solo, por eso vienes conmigo y entramos los dos, mientras tu vigilas que este dormido, yo miro la picada."

"¡Que emocionante! ¡Parece que vayamos a robar alguna joya! ¿Siempre era así antes?" preguntó la chica totalmente emocionada mientras Kurama entrecerraba los ojos. "¿Y por qué no vamos ahora lo duermes con una planta de las tuyas y así vamos más rápidos?" Kurama entrecerró los ojos al escuchar como la chica se emocionaba por lo que iban a hacer y después de mirar el suelo mientras pensaba en alguna buena respuesta, sonrió.

"Botan, esto es como una partida de ajedrez, depende de que movimiento haces, puedes perder la partida, por lo tanto hay que ir con precaución pensando en que es lo que puede pasar y como lo vamos a evitar." Dijo el pelirrojo imitando la frase que Koenma había dicho antes y dejando a la chica con una mirada interrogativa.

···············

"Ho... Hola." Saludó el chico totalmente ruborizado mientras le daba a la chica un ramo de flores que había comprado por el camino.

"Oh... ¡que bonitas! Gracias. Entra, no te quedes en la calle."La chica se apartó de la puerta haciendo que Kuwabara entrara comenzando a fijarse en todas las figuras decorativas que había por el pasadizo. "¿Te gustan?" preguntó ella al verlo acercándose a cada figura de cristal o cada elemento decorativo. "He de decir que cuesta mucho dinero conseguirlos, pero valen la pena. Siempre me ha gustado mucho las cosas preciosas, me vuelven loca, y eso es algo que podrás comprobar mientras estés por mi casa." Comentó la chica orgullosamente.

Kuwabara, mientras, seguía mirando los objetos sin decir nada a parte de algún sonido al ver algo interesante desde su punto de vista.

"Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar algún sitio, pero como así no tendremos tanta privacidad, al final decidí que podíamos cenar aquí mismo si te va bien, ¿qué opinas? No se va a perder nada, he llamado a dos grandes cocineros amigos míos para que hagan la comida, sin decir el hecho de que tengo un sirviente que esta esperando para servirnos los platos..."

"¿¡Cocineros!?" preguntó Kuwabara con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. "Entonces no hace falta que nos vayamos a ningún sitio, aquí estaremos muy, pero que muy bien."

"Tu lo dirás." Dijo la chica tapándose con una mano la boca mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risita.

La mirada de Kuwabara volvió a las piezas decorativas que había, murmurando de vez en cuando lo mucho qué podrían valer y lo que compraría él si tuviera tanto dinero haciendo que la chica sonriera y volviera a comentar.

"Como habrás podido ver toda la casa tiene un toque clásico, siguiendo un estilo que se llevaba en los siglos XVII y XVIII, aunque eso si, siguiendo el estilo que tenían los nobles eh, al igual que los vestidos..." comentó la chica con voz soñadora. "Esos vestidos tan preciosos que las mujeres llevaban, esas joyas y lujos... aiii... vaya tiempos aquellos." Volvió a comentar Nartz esta vez con un tono más nostálgico para mirar curiosamente al chico que seguía en su mundo. "¿Me has escuchado?"

"Mmm... si. ¿Cuándo comeremos? ¿Los siglos XVII y XVIII? ¿No era cuando la gente iba más desnuda que vestida? ¿Qué estaban casi cubiertos por pelo y parecían monos?" preguntó Kuwabara intentando tocar un cuadro pero recibiendo, en cambio, la mano de la chica golpeando la suya para que no tocara el cuadro.

"¿¡Desnudos!? ¿Qué haces tú en las clases? ¡Es una de los mejores siglos!" contestó la chica bastante indignada ante la ignorancia del chico, aunque no tardó en volver a sonreír. "Será mejor que dejemos este tema y pasemos hacía lo más importante."

Kuwabara entonces sintió como una de las frías manos de la chica tomaba una de las suyas y se lo llevaba hasta llegar al sofá, donde lo empujó para que se sentara, algo que ella misma no tardó en hacer.

"¿Y la cena?" preguntó Kuwabara mirando de reojo a la gran mesa que estaba totalmente vacía sino fuera por unas flores y jarrones decorativos. "¿Es aquí a donde cenaremos?"

"Si, en esa mesa. Pero antes de cenar podemos hacer alguna cosa para aumentar el apetito..." comentó la chica seductoramente poniendo sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico acariciando, a través de la camiseta, la amplia espalda mientras sus labios se posaban por debajo del cuello implantando unos pequeños y ligeros besos.

"No creo que esto este..." comenzó a replicar Kuwabara siendo cortado por los labios de la chica.

·····································

N/A: Capítulo sin mucha cosa, pero con cosas. Digamos que este capítulo no ha tenido acción que digamos, pero se han ido calentando las cosas por momentos.

Nartz, aún sigue sin saberse mucho de ella, a parte de que le gusta lo clásico... U-U Aunque, todo a su tiempo... XD

Y sobre lo que ella comentó sobre los siglos XVII y XVIII esta claro que habló sobre occidente y no de oriente.

Y en el próximo capítulo, vuelve a salir Hiei con Ludwig, se acabará el encuentro con Kuwabara y Nartz y otras cosas más. (Tan solo lo digo porque el capítulo ya esta hecho... aunque lo enviaré cuando haya hecho tres capítulos más xD)

Sobre lo que dije en el capítulo anterior... seguiré escribiendo, aunque por ahora me limitaré a escribir solo este fic de YYH y algún que otro one-shot, que pueden ser de YYH, pero que más bien serán de otras series para ir viendo que caminos voy a seguir... xD

**Yukii:** No... A todo el mundo no se lo van a cargar... porque sino ¿dónde estaría la emoción estando tan solo ellos? xD Pues ya has visto como han ido más o menos las cosas con esos dos al principio, ahora tan solo falta ver como acaba, aunque como Hiei y Ludwig, con esos dos aún hay para rato (aunque no tanto).

**Sanasa:** Nartz... sips, ver lo que quiere y quién es exactamente xDD Y Hiei... hacer caso a alguien... eso es bastante complicado xDD ¿Entre ellas dos? ¿Qué has ido a investigar? Bueno, yo tengo que admitir que me gusta, al menos, la relación que he puesto entre ellas dos (por eso no pude evitar ponerlas xD) Xiiii!! Koenma también ha sido mordido! xD El otro día, buscando épocas para ambientar a Nartz, vi el nombre de Beethoven... pero no habría caído a la cuenta si no lo hubieras mencionado. ¡Venga! ¡Cogiditas de la mano! xD

**Dark-Star****:** (No me deja poner el arroba... ¬¬ ni con el edit que hay...) ¡No pasa nada! Esas cosas suelen pasar, o sino dímelo a mi xD Pues aquí esta la continuación y vacaciones... no me hables de ellas... ¬¬ Siempre pasó mal las vacaciones... xD

Ja Ne!


	8. Disculpas

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 8: Disculpas

Nartz no tardó en introducir la lengua en la boca de Kuwabara, el cual seguía inmóvil sin responder al beso ni a las caricias que la chica le daba por la espalda.

No fue hasta que la chica dejó escapar un gemido de placer mientras sus manos iban bajando por el cuerpo del chico cuando éste reacciono y la apartó, tirándola al otro lado del sofá.

"Esto no esta bien. Yo ya tengo a alguien."

"¿Seguro? ¿No estará bien por qué es tu primera vez y tienes miedo, no?" preguntó la chica con una sonrisa juguetona mientras que sus manos acariciaban el tejido del sofá.

"Bue... bueno... sería mi primera vez..." comentó el chico totalmente ruborizado. "Pero esto se lo quiero dar a la persona que quiero."

············

Abrió los ojos bruscamente al sentir como alguien tocaba la ventana de su habitación viendo como a fuera estaba Botan sonriendo tranquilamente mientras se mantenía tocando la ventana hasta que el pelirrojo se levantó y la dejó entrar.

"Botan ¿sabes qué hora es?" preguntó el chico mirando como la chica parecía tan alegre como siempre sin preocuparse de lo temprano que era.

"Las cinco de la mañana. Buenos días Kurama." Contestó la chica. "Hace un momento he ido a ver como estaba Koenma, ya sabes para seguir con el plan, y sigue dormido, así que como más pronto vayamos, más pronto lo acabaremos y más pronto Koenma estará recuperado y feliz de que lo hayamos ayudado."

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a Reikai y entrar a la oficina de Koenma cuando Kurama acabó de vestirse, pudiéndose encontrar, como siempre, la mesa llena de papeles que ocultaban a Koenma, que tenía el cuerpo pequeño mientras dormía a veces murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Botan, seguida por Kurama, se acercó al dormido Koenma, señalando con el dedo una parte del cuello del chico que seguía durmiendo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se acercara a ver los dos agujeros que tenía.

"Esto..." se dijo Kurama para si mismo para callarse enseguida al ver como Koenma movió un poco la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. No necesito tiempo para comparar lo que el príncipe tenía en el cuello con las imágenes que aún tenía en mente de otras victimas que habían sido matadas por esas extrañas mordidas, aunque sin querer hacer que todo el mundo se enterara de eso y que el problema aumentara decidió que lo mejor sería engañar a la chica que tenía al lado.

Así que sin más, tomó a la chica de la muñeca y salieron de la oficina dispuesto a explicarle la primera mentira que le surgiera en la cabeza y que tuviera sentido para que después, él solo, pensara en que es lo que se tendría que hacer con lo que estaba pasando.

"Perdone, no tiene permitido la entrada en la oficina del príncipe Koenma a estas horas de la madrugada, vuelve más tarde." Dijo la chica mirando al hombre que se acercaba hacía allí.

"Tienes toda la razón del mundo, pero creo que Koenma no estaría contento de que me hayas prohibido la entrada." Contestó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

"Emm... ¿no puede venir más tarde?" preguntó la chica mirando con un poco de temor al hombre que parecía hipnotizarla con la mirada.

"Me temo que no, aunque no creo que a Koenma le haga mucha gracia el hecho de que habéis entrado sin su permiso mientras estaba dormido." Comentó, ahora mirando al pelirrojo que se mantenía en silencio aunque demostrando un poco de sorpresa al igual que la guía, que dejó escapar un 'oh' de sorpresa.

"Bueno... Supongo que tampoco esta tan mal dejar pasar a alguien y levantarlo de sorpresa..." comentó Botan riendo nerviosamente. "¡Pase, pase!" Inmediatamente, se apartó de la puerta dejando todo el paso posible mientras dejaba una pequeña reverencia. "¡Que pase un buen día!"

El hombre sonrió al ver como la chica no tardó mucho en tomar al pelirrojo de la manga de la camisa y llevárselo fuera de ese pasadizo y sin más tiempo que perder, entro en la oficina, levantando al príncipe cuando su puño golpeo con fuerza la mesa haciendo que varios papeles cayeran al suelo.

"Buenos días." Saludo Vlad sonriendo mientras Koenma dejaba escapar un gruñido e intentaba hundir su cabeza entre los papeles y la mesa.

············

Los primeros pasos en el templo hicieron que Hiei volviera a poner toda su atención allí.

Como cada mañana allí, comprobando la seguridad de su hermana, una seguridad de la cual cada vez tenía que vigilar más.

No sabía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, aunque seguramente todo eso tendría que ver con Ludwig, habiendo victimas nuevas cuando ese vampiro estaba con él significaba que podía haber más compañeros suyos. Y con eso, la posibilidad de que algún día fueran a por su hermana o alguien cercano a él, aunque no fueran muchos.

Podría intentar evitarlo si le dijera a ese vampiro que le dijera a sus compañeros que a esas ciertas personas no las tocaran para nada, podría..., pero eso sería como pedir ayuda, algo que su propio orgullo ni él mismo quería hacerlo, a parte de que lo podrían tomar como una debilidad de su parte y utilizarla en su contra.

Cerró los ojos mientras ponía su atención a todo movimiento que se hacía en el templo con los oídos, dejando que las horas fueran pasando rápida, pero lentamente, sin que él se diera cuenta del tiempo.

"Buenos días..." saludó alguien que saltó en el mismo árbol para sentarse al lado del demonio. "Sabía que estarías aquí."

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" preguntó el demonio que, de algún modo, estaba cansado de tener que ver a ese vampiro cada día. Visitas que lo único que constaban era de una conversación del propio vampiro hablando todo solo ya que el demonio no prestaba atención a lo que decía, ya que desde el primer día supo que sus conversaciones eran de sangre, sangre y aún más sangre para acabar la visita con la pregunta de qué si de verdad no quería ser vampiro, algo de lo cual tampoco recibía ninguna respuesta.

"Oh... tu hermana tan mona como siempre..." comentó otra vez Ludwig mirando a la pequeña chica que acababa de salir del templo.

Hiei lo miró bastante sorprendido. Durante los días que ese vampiro se había acercado, el demonio siempre había sido precavido yendo a lugares solitarios para que el vampiro creyera que no tenía nada que ver con nadie y nunca había dicho nada sobre sus compañeros o familiares, en este caso hermana, pero si bien supo su nombre el primer día que se encontraron, eso sería otra de las tantas cosas más que sabía de él, pero que ni él mismo sabía que eran.

"Seguro que debe de tener una deliciosa sangre... Dulce. Tiene que ser dulce, por la apariencia que ella tiene. Si, muy dulce. ¿Vienes a tomar un poco de ella?"

Ludwig pudo sentir como el demonio se levantaba bruscamente sacando su espada y poniendo el filo de ella por encima de sus ojos, dispuesto a clavársela a la mínima que dijera alguna cosa más parecida a la anterior.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo... Tan solo era una broma." Comentó entre risas Ludwig mirando del demonio a la espada y de la espada al demonio para después ponerse serio. "Aunque te aviso de que con eso no me hubieras hecho nada. Un vampiro no muere así como así. ¿Qué te parece? Si quieres puedo convertirte en vampiro para que descubras las otras ventajas."

"¿Y por qué no te metes a tu ataúd y me dejas en paz?" preguntó duramente Hiei viendo eso como la respuesta a la pregunta anterior del vampiro.

"Porque, aunque no tengo reloj para decirte exactamente que hora es, ya son más de las doce del mediodía. Por lo tanto puedo estar a la calle. Ya sabes, mis horarios son de doce del mediodía hasta las doce de la medianoche. Y tienes suerte de que antes de ir a comer haya venido a visitarte."

Al ver como el demonio se mantenía en silencio, se fue murmurando sobre el hambre que tenía en esos momentos.

············

"¿Así que te fuiste sin más?"

"Si... más o menos."

"¿¡Le dijistes que tu primera vez tenía que ser con la persona que tu querías!?"

"¡Claro! ¡No podía hacerle eso a mi Yukina!"

"La verdad es que era muy llana... estaba peor que Keiko..."

"Pero tenía la cara bonita y era muy femenina..."

"Ya, y por eso vas tu y rechazas tu única oportunidad."

"Tengo a Yukina."

"Tu no tienes nada... Yukina solo se porta bien contigo porque le haces pena."

"¿Pero qué diablos estas diciendo Urameshi?"

"Nada, déjalo..."

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio dejando que el ruido de los motores de los coches diera la música de fondo mientras cada uno pensaba en comenzar una nueva conversación.

"¿Y tu gato? ¿Lo has encontrado? Preguntó el detective. No le importaba absolutamente ese gato, pero eso era mejor que quedarse en un incómodo silencio.

"No, aún no ha venido por casa y lo he estuve buscando por la ciudad y no lo encontré. Ya he perdido las esperanzas de encontrarlo vivo..." murmuró el otro mirando hacia el suelo.

Justo después de eso, un maullido hizo que Kuwabara mirara hacia la destinación de ese maullido para encontrarse a un gato bastante familiar.

"¡IKITCHI! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos!" comenzó a decir Kuwabara cogiendo al gato mientras comenzaba a llorar dramáticamente.

"Parece bastante asustado..." comentó Yusuke viendo como el gato de vez en cuando temblaba.

"Vete a saber el trauma que a vivido..." comentó el pelirrojo con pena mientras con rascaba al gato por detrás de la oreja. "No pasa nada Ikitchi... ahora iremos a casa, te daré comida y como si nada hubiera pasado."

"Oye... mejor que pares de hablar con el gato en mitad de la calle... ¡No puedo ir al lado de alguien que habla con un animal! Se creerán que estoy tan loco como tu lo estas." Comentó Yusuke mirando para todos los lados y poniendo mala cara a cada persona que los miraba aunque tan solo fuera por unos breves segundos.

"Bah..."

············

"Mmm... creo que con esto, gano la partida." Comentó Ayame mirando otra vez las cartas que tenía en la mano para después dejarlas en la pequeña mesa con las caras delante y haciendo que Hinageshi dejará un gemido de frustración mientras tiraba todas sus cartas por el aire.

"¡No hay derecho! Llevas ganando todas las partidas, TODAS. ¿Por qué? ¡Seguro que haces trampa! Porque, al fin y al cabo, podría ganas al menos una partida... ¡Juguemos otra vez! Pero esta vez, déjame ganar." La chica pelirroja miró a la otra guía que estaba con ella al sentir como la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. "Pero que no se note mucho, mira de hacerlo disimuladamente."

"Pero entonces eso no sería jugar."

"¿Por qué no? Sería nuestro juego." Contestó tranquilamente la pelirroja mientras cogía las cartas y las volvía a barajar.

"Tengo que irme ahora, toca mi turno de trabajo, así que ya seguiremos jugando cuando llegue." La mayor se iba a retirar, pero en el último momento volvió a girarse hacia Hinageshi, la cual estaba mirando las cartas. "Ni se te ocurra hacer nada de trampas."

Hinageshi se quedó mirando la salida durante varios minutos para después tirarse en la pequeña y sucia cama medio destrozada, cogiendo la fina sabana para taparse el cuerpo y cerrar los ojos cuando sintió pasos que se acercaban hacia ella.

"Hinageshi."

La chica, que había decidido hacer ver que estaba dormida, se levantó de golpe al sentir la voz de Koenma. Se acercó rápidamente a él, con los barrotes de por medio mientras se mantenía firme.

"Príncipe Koenma." Saludó la chica al final dándole una reverencia.

El joven, abrió la puerta y entró a dentro con ella para mirar un momento a la pequeña cama incrédulamente, pasándole la mano rápidamente en un intento de quitar el polvo para sentarse y hacerle un gesto a la chica para que se sentara a su lado.

"Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho." Se disculpó el príncipe mirando al suelo avergonzado. "No debería haber hecho esto, ni utilizarte por no saber como manipular las cosas, pero por más que lo pienso no encuentro alguna buena solución para evitar todo esto."

"No diga eso príncipe Koenma. Yo confió en usted y sé que hace todo lo que puede."

"Pero lo del vampiro..."

"No pasa nada... yo me siento honorada de que haya servido para algo más a parte de llevar almas. Mientras que todo vaya bien, yo estaré bien. Es más, Ayame suele venir a visitarme, por lo tanto tampoco me siento tan mal por lo que esta pasando."

"Pero aún así... lo siento. De verás que lo siento."

"Te daría un abrazo, pero eres el príncipe y no puedo hacer eso, a parte de que te llenaría de suciedad." Comentó la chica riendo y haciendo que Koenma sonriera.

"Yo..." Koenma la abrazó murmurando a su oído las disculpas que desde que llegó allí no paraba de decir, hasta que se apartó y la tomó de la mano. "Ven, vamos a sacarte de aquí aunque sea un ratito."

"¿Pero no se supone que debería estar encerrada aquí para siempre?" preguntó la chica con temor.

"Eso es lo que se supone que quiere que haga Vlad, yo quiero verte a fuera aunque tan solo sea por unos breves momentos. Normalmente suele venir a ciertas horas, por lo tanto podrás estar fuera de aquí hasta cuando él este por venir. Pero antes de que te vayas corriendo a hacer alguna cosa, dúchate y... por favor, no le digas nada a nadie. Confío en ti, por lo tanto no hagas lo contrario, porque a la próxima vez os tendré que encerrar a ti y a las personas que lo sepan para no volver a salir de aquí."

"¡De acuerdo, Koenma!" comentó la chica poniéndose otra vez firme con la mano en la frente.

"Y mientras te llevo a tu cuarto, te explico los motivos que puse por tu ausencia, no vaya a ser que descubran que algo va mal."

"Aja." Comentó la chica saliendo de allí y notando una sensación rara al salir de las cuatro paredes que la habían estado atrapando, sintiéndose feliz de ser libre aunque tan solo fuera por unos momentos.

············

N/A: Pues... ¡Ikitchi esta vivo! xD Por lo tanto la persona que se estaba comiendo un animal en el parque de hace dos capítulos, no es el mismo animal :P

Salió vivo de la experiencia y lo malo es que no puede hablar, ya que sería una gran información para saber un poco más de lo que esta pasando, pero así es la vida.

Oh si! El próximo capítulo, va a ser más largo porque lo digo yo xDD

**Yukii:** xDD Si es que a veces los ordenadores traen más problemas de lo que aparentan... UU Pues ya has visto a Kuwabara... él con su gran fidelidad hacia la hermana de Hiei... xDD

**Sanasa: **Oix... vaya manera de comenzar un review! xDD Oye... tienes algo con el Ayame/Hinageshi después de haber leído ese fic suyo, no? xDD Porque esten así también puede ser por amistad... xDD ¿Kurama/Botan por ahí? No... La chica necesitaba ayuda (ya sabes, peloteo al jefe) Yusuke y Kuwabara no sirven para pensar y Hiei pasaría de ella, así que solo podía confiar con Kurama... aunque aún no sé si voy a hacer muchas parejas... por ahora si hay, solo serán las fijas, no tengo pesada ninguna más por ahora... xDD

Ja Ne!


	9. Mentiras

**AVISO:** Capítulo con violencia.

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 9: Mentiras

Hinageshi se miró como pudo, sin tener ningún espejo en el que reflejarse, el kimono nuevo y limpio que Koenma le había dado por el hecho de que el otro estaba totalmente sucio y según el príncipe era mejor tirarlo ya que meterlo a lavar.

Levantó los brazos viendo que, con certeza, las mangas eran lo suficientemente largas para taparle las manos por completo, algo que decidió no darle importancia al saber que al no poder utilizar el remo porque lo tenía prohibido, tan solo necesitaría las manos para comer y coger alguna cosa, cosas que ya podía hacer arremangándose las mangas sin temer de que el viento las volviera a poner bien.

Salió del pequeño baño mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello, quitando así cualquier lió invisible que pudiera haber mientras entonaba una alegre canción. Se sentó al sofá que había en ese pequeño salón de un salto, agradeciendo a los superiores de que pudiera acomodarse en un sitio tan cómodo comparado con el frío y duro suelo o el rugido a madera rompiéndose y la incomodidad de la pequeña y sucia cama que había en esa jaula en la que estaba atrapada antes de que Koenma la sacara de allí.

Sintió como su cuerpo parecía explotar de felicidad al sentir como la puerta se abría. Koenma había mencionado que se iba a buscar a Ayame para que pudiera estar con ella sin tener que estar separadas por unos barrotes, mencionando a la vez, que después que arreglaran unos asuntos, podría irse un ratito con la otra guía para ver a sus demás compañeras.

Y la felicidad era muy grande, demasiado grande para ser real.

La felicidad que sus ojos irradiaban pareció desvanecer en cuestión de segundos, la sonrisa que brindaba calidez no pareció ser ni los mínimos restos de lo que había sido, sus labios partidos en un estado de sorpresa mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

Recibiendo una sonrisa maliciosa de parte del otro individuo que acababa de llegar.

"Vaya, vaya... pero mira a quien tenemos aquí... Hinageshi, ¿no?" preguntó irónicamente mirando como la chica bajaba la mirada hacía el suelo y parecía encoger su minúsculo cuerpo por el miedo.

La chica asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, su mente recordando una tras otra vez como Koenma le avisaba de que Vlad Senkrad no sabía nada sobre su pequeño tiempo de libertad.

"¿Koenma sabe sobre tu escapada?"

La pregunta recorrió miles de veces por la cabeza de la joven, seguida por la de si debía de decir la verdad o no. Se fijo en unos instantes en el mar de hielo que tenía como iris en los ojos asegurándose de que, si decía la verdad Koenma también correría algún tipo de peligro.

"No. Koenma no sabe absolutamente nada sobre esto."

Los ojos del hombre ya estaban tomando nota de la apariencia de la chica, fijándose en el kimono que llevaba puesto y el olor a jabón.

"Mentira."

···············

Dos chicos salieron riendo de una tienda, encontrándose con uno pelirrojo que se había quedado esperándolos a fuera, ya que no le agradaba demasiado la idea de entrar en una librería con esos dos chicos como acompañantes.

"¡Tenías que haberlo visto, Kurama!" comentó alegremente el chico moreno que después se puso a explicar detalles sobre lo que hablaba en una revista de deportes.

"No creo que entrar en las librerías solo para leer y no comprar nada sea bueno." Comentó Kurama pasando de los comentarios del chico para intentar corregir sus maneras.

"¡Cuando se cansó de nosotros bien que nos hecho fuera!" exclamó Kuwabara recordando como el pequeño hombre había salido corriendo tras ellos con un palo de bastón gritándoles que sino iban a comprar nada que se fueran.

"Pero no esta bien."

"¡Kuwabara! ¡Kuwabara!" saludó una persona que iba pasando entre la multitud de gente cuando los tres chicos se sentaron en un banco.

El cuerpo de Kuwabara se tensó cuando reconoció a la propietaria de la voz, viendo ya con sus propios ojos como aparecía Nartz y se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos del chico se fueron moviendo entre el detective y el chico pelirrojo, esperando que alguno de ellos se ofreciera a ayudarlo. No tenía terror, lo que estaba pasando ahora no se podría comparar con el sentimiento que tenía antes de comenzar alguna batalla, porque esto simplemente era ridículo. El problema es que después de lo que había pasado la otra noche a casa de la chica, él no quería afrontar lo que podría pasar, porque quizá esta vez no salía tan bien como antes, porque quizá esta vez no podría resistir el hecho de hacer algo, un algo que aunque fuera poca cosa lo pudiera hacer sentir culpable durante mucho tiempo.

"Me alegro de haberte encontrado. La verdad es que desde que te fuiste comencé a pensar en la forma de disculparme ante lo que hice. No tenía planeado que iba a pasar eso, pero supongo que fue cosa del momento, ¿no?"

Kuwabara se quedó en silencio un momento, aún esperando a que Yusuke saliera con uno de sus comentarios o que Kurama decidiera darle una mano, pero al ver que ambos estaban pendientes de otras cosas y que la intención de ayudarlo parecía nula asintió con la cabeza haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica aumentara más.

"Entonces, ¿querrías venir otro día a mi casa? Sin que pase nada de lo que pasó la otra noche, claro. Tan solo para hablar sobre lo que no pudimos hablar la otra vez por mi culpa."

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó el chico encontrando otra vez su voz. Antes siempre había soñado en que alguna chica lo invitara a su casa, sueño que por muchos años que pasaran nunca se cumplía. Hasta ahora. Ahora cuando su único deseo era poder estar con la única persona que le había demostrado afecto y no se había reído de él.

"Si. ¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche a la misma hora?"

"Mañana ha quedado con nosotros. A parte de que no creo que tenga ganas de ir a casa de una chica sin pecho, con vestidos extraños y que se tira encima del primero que encuentra por el camino." Contestó el detective cansado de que esa chica prestara más atención a su amigo que a él.

"¿¡Sin pecho!?" Las manos de la chica se pusieron bruscamente en su propio pecho, dispuesta a quejarse y decirle lo muy equivocado que estaba, aunque después de haberse tocado el pecho unas cuantas veces se dio cuenta de que quizá no estaba tan equivocado. "Bueno... la cuestión es que es de mala educación fijarse en el pecho y criticarlos, sin tener en cuenta de que hieres mi orgullo femenino. No son vestidos extraños los que llevo, siguen el estilo que se llevaba en el siglo XVIII para tu información. Y, no me tiro al primero que me encuentro por el camino porque eso no lo hacen las mujeres con clase como yo, lo que pasó fue un accidente."

Yusuke asintió con la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por la oreja y murmuraba sobre la falta de sol, haciendo irritar a la chica y hacer que Kurama hablara para mirar de tranquilizarla.

"No eres japonesa, ¿verdad?" preguntó el chico sabiendo ya la respuesta pero esperando que con esa simple pregunta la chica pasara del detective. Sus ojos esmeraldas volvieron a pasar por la pequeña sombrilla negra que llevaba hasta su vestido de conjunto a la sombrilla del mismo negro, cosas que de por si solas ya le daban un toque clásico sin tomar en cuenta el recogido que llevaba, haciendo creer a veces que habías retrocedido en el tiempo. "Estos trajes aquí no se han llevado, aquí domina el kimono."

"Y tienes toda la razón." Respondió la chica alegremente cambiando la mueca desagradable que tenía para Yusuke a una gran sonrisa para el pelirrojo seguida por un guiño de ojo y haciendo que el detective gruñera.

"Aunque realmente no sabe ni de donde es." Comentó Ludwig que hacía un rato que había estado escuchando la conversación a escondidas y no pudo evitar salir de su escondite para dejar algún comentario.

"Me pregunto por qué mis ojos han tenido que encontrarse con un desgraciado."

"Creo que la gente de clase alta como usted no debería de tener ese vocabulario." Volvió a comentar el chico recién llegado con un brillo en los ojos que indicaba la diversión que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. "Y la verdad es que es una verdadera lastima que piense así, ya que yo me siento orgulloso de poder estar delante de una 'dama' como usted." Su tono burlón fue algo que no pasó desapercibido por los demás y mucho menos cuando dejó escapar 'dama' lentamente por su boca. "Por cierto... son las cinco de la tarde, ¿qué haces tu aquí?"

"Eso, imbécil, no te importa."

"¿Sois amigos?" preguntó Kuwabara feliz por la llegada de ese chico y viendo así una oportunidad de olvidar la pregunta que la chica le había dado antes de que Yusuke se hubiera metido con ella.

"¿Cómo quieres que sea amiga de una criatura tan espeluznante como la que es él? ¿No te has fijado en al ropa que lleva? Es imposible que alguien como yo pueda tener alguna relación, a parte de la del odio y asco, con alguien como él." Respondió la chica mientras miraba la ropa del chico con una mueca de desagrado.

El chico que estaba siendo observado sonrió aún más, girándose un poco para que la chica pudiera ver las mangas de la camiseta desgarradas, mientras que ésta acababa justo al principio de la cadera dejando entrever parte del boxer que el pantalón caído eran incapaz de tapar. Los ojos de la chica pararon en la cadena de hierro que llevaba en el pantalón contrastando con la ropa oscura que llevaba y haciendo que Nartz emitiera un gruñido de asco.

"Realmente terrible."

Ludwig dejó escapar una carcajada para después mirarla con sus verdes ojos a los marrones de la chica.

"Al menos, yo no escondo nada, ni mucho menos mi género. Pero supongo que eso era antes, porque ya le habrás dicho al pobre chico que tú también eres un tío, ¿verdad?"

"Ludwig..." Entre el asombro de los tres chicos que seguían sentados en el banco, se pudo sentir el tono amenazador de Nartz mientras que Ludwig, viendo como su plan había salido perfecto, le dio una inocente sonrisa.

"Espera... ¿estás diciendo que la tipa que el otro día se quería tirar a Kuwabara realmente es un tipo?" preguntó el detective sin saber si sus orejas habían escuchado bien o simplemente le estaban dando una broma.

"¡Exactamente! Nartzkuza es Nartzkuz, pero decidió ponerle una 'a' para hacerlo más femenino." Comentó Ludwig otra vez con su tono burlón y haciendo que todos se quedaran callados. "Por cierto, ¿sabéis dónde esta Hiei?"

···············

En el rostro de Hinageshi se podía notar todo el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, terror que había aumentado con las última palabra que Vlad había soltado.

"No es mentira, es verdad." Comentó la chica desesperadamente rogando para que Koenma y Ayame llegaran pronto e hicieran que el hombre se fuera.

"Quizá si, pero extrañamente algo me dice que no te crea."

Ante el silencio que la chica estaba dando al no encontrar ni voz ni palabras a sus pensamientos, el hombre siguió hablando.

"La verdad es que es una verdadera lástima que te hayas escapado..." Se calló al sentir movimiento por detrás de él y, al ver que la chica pelirroja estaba mirando extrañada y asustada por detrás de él, volvió a hablar. "No te preocupes. Hoy iba a venir con una cosa para arreglar unos asuntos, pero creo que no le comenté a Koenma de que vendríamos hoy."

Un golpe se volvió a escuchar entre unos muebles que había allí, pero aún así sin demostrar nada sobre la tercera persona que estaba allí.

"Tu, sal."

Y justo cuando esa fría orden salió de los labios del hombre que tenía su mirada fija en el rostro aterrorizado de la chica, un gemido se escuchó saliendo entre las sombras que formaban los muebles apareció lo que Hinageshi hubiera deseado no ver.

···············

Dejó un suspiro de alivio después de patear a una de las basuras que había a su lado. La diversión que había sentido momentos antes ya había desvanecido por completo, porque ahora de dónde podía sacar diversión que no fuera de su propia soledad.

Diversión... Meterse con los demás, meterse con él o, como él quería hacerse pasar, ella.

Fue divertido ver su expresión después de que él hubiera dicho a esos chicos que lo que parecía una chica en realidad era un chico, fue divertido ver la cara de shock que pusieron los tres chicos que habían estado sentados mirando y escuchando todo lo que decían, sentir como después uno de ellos se ponía a gritar de desesperación, murmurando cosas sobre una vida imposible, mientras que otro se echaba a reír y el último de ellos parecía no quitar ojo de encima de él después de que preguntara por cierto chico.

Fue divertido ver como Nartz se fue indignado, haciendo que Ludwig se sintiera satisfecho con lo que había echo. Ya que, después de todo, Nartz se merecía eso y mucho más, por todo lo que había hecho.

Y esa diversión le conducía a la furia. Furia para destrozar algo, para sentirse aún más satisfecho con sus acciones, para poderse quedar tranquilo.

Patear, destrozar, matar y sentir el dolor de los demás... eso era la mayor alegría que podría tener.

Eso era lo que quería en esos momentos.

"Hiei... me iba de caza, ¿quieres acompañarme?"

Con tan solo un gruñido hizo que Ludwig sonriera. Esta vez él no había ido hacía ese demonio, sino el demonio había ido hacía él.

Quizá no para formar parte de sus actos, pero si para mirarlos. Ese pequeño demonio había ido para ver lo que hacía por rutina cada día, viendo, observándolo... quizá para asegurarse de que no iba a por alguna persona de la que él le importara, quizá tan solo porque, al fin y al cabo, le gustaba verlo.

Después de todo, un demonio, siempre será un demonio.

···············

Kurama llegó a casa viendo que, con todo el silencio que había, estaba solo.

Su madre seguramente estaría comprando, su hermano habría quedado con algún amigo suyo y su padre estaba trabajando, viendo así un momento perfecto para pensar tranquilamente en lo que estaba pasando y en como poder hacer algo.

Koenma.

Eso era. Cada vez que miraba de pensar en algo lo primero que le salía en mente era el príncipe de Reikai y la mordida que tenía en el cuello, mordida que otras personas muertas últimamente también tenían.

Por lo tanto, él debería de conocer quien es el que esta detrás de todo esto, ya que no es cada día que alguien pueda entrar al palacio de Reikai sin que sea descubierto.

Alguien como la misma persona que se encontró al salir con Botan de la sala de Koenma para ver que eran las mordidas.

El hombre que entró después mientras el príncipe seguía dormido.

Su ceño se frunció al pensar en los motivos que tendría Koenma para no llamarlos y decir que todo iba bien. Sacudió su cabeza sabiendo que no iba a sacar nada y decidió que sería mejor esperar a ver como iban sucediendo las cosas.

Por ahora lo único que se podía hacer era estar atento.

···············

La tercera presa del día encontrada.

Era tan gracioso ver como se iban con cualquier desconocido que vieran por el camino y que no fuera demasiado desagradable mientras éste tan solo decía unos cuantos halagos para que ellas cayeran antes en las redes que tenía preparadas.

Sonrió a la chica que le acababa de rodear el cuello con sus brazos.

La sonrisa coqueta de ella parecía algo duradero, aunque faltaba poco para que lo único que su rostro pudiera demostrar fuera terror y sangre.

Era triste ver como ella estaba tan juguetona cuando él no tenía ganas de juegos.

Y fue divertido ver la expresión de la chica cuando él puso sus manos en el cuello de ella y con sus dos dedos pulgares apretó lo suficiente para que la chica se quedara quieta y emitiera un sonido de dolor.

Sonido que encendió aún más las ganas de hacer daño.

Pronto, quizá demasiado pronto para su gusto, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus ojos verdes se transformaron en un verde más dorado y clavara sus dientes en el hombro de la chica haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor.

"Ehh... Acabamos de empezar, ahora vendrá lo más emocionante." Murmuró Ludwig a su oreja para después morderla bruscamente haciendo que rápidamente saliera sangre de ella.

Viendo que la chica parecía reaccionar e intentaba liberarse de él dándole golpes, molestándolo al no estarse quieta, sus manos agarraron los brazos que entonces se quedaron inmóviles al sentir como los dedos apretaban cada vez con más fuerza justo por donde habían venas.

Las lágrimas ya hacía rato que estaban derramándose, al igual que las heridas que estaban haciendo las manos y las dientes del chico y como la chica iba parando los gritos al no tener voz para más.

Minutos más tarde, Ludwig, que ya le había mordido el cuello bebiendo de su sangre, apartó su rostro del de ella, viendo como los ojos inexpresivos de la chica aún demostraban que su cuerpo ya no podía más.

Otra victoria más, otro placer más.

Sus manos volvieron al cuello de la chica para hundirlas allí, haciendo que la chica no pudiera reprimir un grito agonizante de dolor al sentir como cada vez le costaba más respirar.

Y poco a poco, cada segundo que pasaba haciendo la muerte más dolorosa, pudo sentir como los dedos volvían a apretar aún con más fuerza, como después se movían y la comenzaban a arañar para después, justo en donde estaba las heridas de los arañazos, volviera a morderla.

Hiei miró inexpresivamente cuando, al cabo de poco rato, el cuerpo muerto de la chica cayó al suelo, fijándose concretamente en el cuello, todo destrozado por los arañazos, mordidas y la marca de los dedos de Ludwig cuando este se puso a apretarlos. La sangre que aún seguía brotando del cuello ya hacía rato que había ensuciado la mayor parte de la camiseta blanca que llevaba la chica, pero eso ya daba igual, porque como la camiseta, toda la demás ropa que llevaba y ella misma ya no servían para nada.

"¿Has disfrutado de la vista? Me quedado con ganas de más, así que nos vamos a por otra." Comentó Ludwig mientras se lamía los labios y acababa dándole una patada al cuerpo de la chica para que se apartara del camino.

Quizá, con un poco de suerte, dentro de poco pasaría gente dando una vuelta y se encontrarían el cadáver para llevárselo ya fuera de allí.

···············

"¿Has visto a quien tienes aquí?" preguntó Vlad sonriendo mientras se iba hacía la puerta. "Ha sido un honor conocerte, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que dejo que él haga lo que necesite. Y no te pases con ella, ¿entendistes?" comentó esto último al que había con ellos.

"Si, señor." Contestó el otro, indicando con su voz temblorosa el miedo que le podía tener a Vlad, el cual después de oír la respuesta afirmativa desapareció por la puerta. "Hola."

La voz que en un principio había sido temblorosa, ahora seguía siendo igual pero con un tono tímido a la vez.

Una voz que no parecía ser de él.

Él... que no podía ser comparado con un humano, él... que parecía ser un monstruo.

Un monstruo en la vista de cualquier otro humano, un monstruo que él mismo también podía ver.

No caminaba derecho, no tenía un cuerpo firme. Su espalda... tenía una pequeña joroba, pequeña, pero aún así se notaba. El rostro parecía deformado, los ojos rojos, pequeños cansados. La piel, sucia, sucia como la chica cuando había estado encerrada.

Mentira.

Él estaba mucho más sucio.

Las manos, la cara, el cuello, los pies descalzos... todo lo que no era tapado estaba lleno de grandes y terribles cicatrices.

Su cuerpo temblando cada dos por tres, a veces dejando una sonrisa como si de un loco se tratara.

Terrible...

El ojo tapado por una cicatriz que tenía allí, tapándole la vista del ojo izquierdo.

Terrible...

Todo él hacía miedo, miedo y asco, aunque esa sensación era algo que no podía evitar.

Hinageshi se estremeció cuando sintió que él se había puesto delante de ella con una extraña sonrisa, al sentir como sus manos se quedaban en los hombros de ella para ver como le faltaba el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

Horrible, eso era.

Asco. Otra vez el mismo sentimiento cuando sintió la lengua áspera de él pasando por su mejilla a su cuello.

"Chica..."

Ambas manos pasando por la cadera de la chica, acariciando el kimono para después dejarlas reposando en el pequeño pecho de la chica.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada a parte de esperar a que Koenma, Ayame o cualquier otra persona entrara en esa habitación antes de que la situación no empeorara más de lo que ya estaba.

Esperar y, mientras, sufrir.

···············

N/A: ¡Y como dije, capítulo más largo! xD

Y encima con la vuelta de vampiros, un descubrimiento nuevo sobre Nartz y encima lo que esta pasando aún por Reikai.

Sobre el personaje que ha salido al final, no voy a decir mucha cosa sobre él por ahora, solo que este personaje ya ha salido antes. ¿Cómo lo he descrito? Pues... quería hacer ver que no era un personaje para hacerle un monumento por su belleza, y hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre algún personaje de esta manera. Bueno, esto ya lo iréis viendo más tarde, ya que este personaje también dará que hablar.

¡Nartz! Hace demasiado tiempo que quería hacer un personaje travesti, así que cuando comencé con la idea de este fic me obligue a mi misma hacer este personaje que saliera aquí. De él, a partir de ahora ya utilizaré el masculino a excepción de cuando alguien hable con él. Y aunque no sé como irá esto sobre él por ser travesti, pero yo quería hacerlo y ya me siento satisfecha.

Nops, me sentiré satisfecha cuando sepáis sobre el último personaje que ha salido.

**Yukii: **A mi también me sabio a poco, pero no sabía como hacerlo para arreglarlo... U-U Sips, gato viva, Kuwabara con su fuerte amor y Nartz... xDD ya has visto como ha ido, pero aún así él no se va a rendir fácilmente. Hinageshi... quizá hubiera sido mejor que hubiera seguido encerrada... U-U

**La LoKa Nelly: **Sips... es que a veces se me meten cosas en la cabeza que me 'obsesionan' y después cuesta un poco de volver a lo de antes... xDD Aunque por ahora mi intención es seguir hasta acabarlo (a no ser que pase alguna desgracia que me impida hacerlo) ¡Gracias! ¿Fin? Uis... vete a saber... xDD

**Sanasa: **No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso aunque no me acabe de convencer... y mucho más con ese capítulo, pero bueno... U-U Para saber los motivos de Nartz aún tendrás que esperar un ratito más y... a parte de que no es una chica... ¡pobre Kuwabara! Él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido como es... es más culpa del autor por haberlo dibujado así... a más, cada uno tenemos nuestros defectos (Dark en modo: protectora de Kuwabara! xD) Y dale con eso... por ahora no he pensado en parejas ni nada, tan solo sobre Yusuke/Keiko y Kuwabara/Yukina, pero como habrás visto, no ha salido ni del uno ni del otro. Y no, no era Koenma/Hinageshi xD Oh! Pues en el próximo capítulo volverán a aparecer las dos juntas! xD

Ja Ne!


	10. Dolor

**AVISO** Capítulo con violencia.

****

**NOSFERATU**

****

Capítulo 10: Dolor

Sollozó al sentir como la quietud en que se habían quedado ese par de manos se había acabado para apretar los pechos bruscamente.

Gimió al sentir como después de que sus manos se cansaran de estar allí, comenzaran a destripar el kimono, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían al ver lo que estaba pasando, al ver el que estaba allí y no parecía hombre, al ver como se estaba quedando sin kimono y al imaginarse que era lo que iba a pasar.

Forzaba cuando sintió que él le estaba intentando partir las piernas para ponerse entre ellas.

Gritaba al sentir algo extraño en ella.

Y lloró cuando vio que estaba siendo destrozada.

Mientras el otro integrante de la escena parecía haber cogido un ataque de locura, gritando.

Dejando angustiosos gritos de dolor.

Dolor que debería de no sentir.

Dolor que estaba dentro de él.

Dolor que estaba destrozando a los dos.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió seguido de la voz de Koenma que pronunciaba un alegre 'sorpresa' que desvaneció al ver la escena que había delante de él y de Ayame, la que gritó el nombre de la joven pelirroja haciendo que el hombre se diera, por primera vez, cuenta de su presencia y que se alejara de la chica sin parar de gritar.

Con grandes zancadas intentó salir por la puerta cuando vio que la chica que había entrado se dirigía hacía la otra chica que estaba llorando. Koenma, con su cuerpo de adulto, se puso en al puerta, impidiéndole el paso y gritando para que vinieran soldados.

Desesperado, el hombre con uno de sus cortos, pero fuertes brazos, apartó de un empujón al príncipe, haciendo que éste se cayera de culos al suelo y él tuviera tiempo de escapar libre de ese lugar que Vlad lo había llevado.

Koenma se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, dispuesto a seguir al individuo que había conseguido entrar al palacio y dañar a una de sus guías, pero la voz de Ayame diciendo su nombre para conseguir llamar su atención hizo que parara para acercarse a las dos guías y coger a Hinageshi para llevársela hacía otra habitación donde se pudiera tranquilizar seguidos por una más que preocupada Ayame.

···············

"Hiei..."

"Hn."

"¿Qué te ha parecido?"

"Hn."

"¡Sabía que te iba a gustar, socio!"

No recibiendo ninguna respuesta, Ludwig se levantó del suelo y miro al chico que estaba levantado, apoyándose en un árbol, y mirando hacía el cuerpo que Ludwig se acababa de cargar con el motivo de que, según él, la gente de estos días no tenía una sangre que alimentara demasiado, haciendo que el estómago quisiera más.

"Si quieres ser vampiro solo tienes que decirlo, eh." Comentó otra vez el vampiro. "Y no debes de preocuparte por el hecho de que quizá no te guste la sangre, después de beber un poco de ella te vicias. Mira..." El chico comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos hasta que, con una sonrisa, sacó una pequeña navaja y se hizo un corte en la muñeca.

Silbando y con pasos tranquilos mientras intentaba evitar el tirarse a beber de su propia sangre que estaba saliendo se quedó enfrente del demonio con el brazo justo delante de su cara.

"Toma, bebe y prueba." Sonrió aún más al ver como Hiei lo miró con un toque de confusión plasmado en sus ojos. Cuando reaccionó, el pequeño demonio apartó la cara del brazo del otro chico, dejando ver claramente que no tenía intención de beber. "¡Oh, vamos! Te va a gustar."

"No."

"¡Eh Hiei!" saludó una nueva voz que pertenecía a Yusuke que estaba siendo acompañado por Keiko.

"Mierda..." murmuró Hiei mientras el vampiro se lamía su corte mientras miraba con atención a los dos jóvenes que se acercaban hacía el demonio.

"¿Este tío es tu amigo?" preguntó el detective mirando al otro chico dándose cuenta de que era el mismo chico que se habían encontrado antes con Nartz.

Ludwig le sonrió y se presentó, presentación que Yusuke y Keiko hicieron después para que después Yusuke se pusiera extrañamente serio y mirara a Hiei.

"Tenemos que hablar." Ordenó el detective con un rostro que decía que por mucho que se le ocurriera amenazar él se lo llevaría para hablar sobre lo que le tenía que decir y sin perder más tiempo, y disculpándose a Ludwig y Keiko se llevó al demonio hacía un sitio alejado para que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera escuchar.

Keiko miró de reojo al chico con que se había quedado para darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando directamente, haciendo que la morena dirigiera su mirada hacía otro lugar.

Ludwig, apartó su mirada de la chica, fijándose que un poco más lejos, los otros dos chicos aún no parecían estar hablando y así, decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

"Creo que van a tardar mucho en hablar, mientras podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por aquí y no nos quedamos aquí como dos espantapájaros. ¿Qué te parece?"

Keiko se quedó unos momentos sorprendida ante la pregunta, no sabiendo con seguridad si se lo había dicho a ella o si se lo había dicho por decir algo, pero que cuando giró para ver el chico y ver que estaba esperando una respuesta, afirmó la cabeza lentamente después de haber pasado unos minutos dudando y buscando las cosas buenas y las malas sobre el aceptar o no.

"Aunque no iremos muy lejos, ¿no?"

"Claro que no. Estaremos cerca, así cuando acaben, ya estaremos por allí."

"Ah... vale..." contestó la chica un poco insegura.

···············

Nartz miró fijamente la fina copa de líquido rojo que tenía entre sus manos. Moviéndola suavemente y viendo como el líquido también se movía al tiempo que la copa.

Hasta que con la suficiente fuerza para que no rompiera la dejo a la mesa de un solo golpe, haciendo que el sirviente que estaba delante de la puerta se asustara al ver que parecía estar bastante enfadado y se fue, sabiendo que si se quedaba allí en tan solo cuestión de minutos iba a pagar las consecuencias.

"Maldito hijo de perra... ¿¡Qué derecho tenía él de ir para abrir su enorme y estúpida boca!?"

Después de levantarse y dar unas cuantas vueltas por el salón desesperadamente, se volvió a sentar pensando en los motivos que debería de tener Ludwig para estropear un plan que también lo beneficiaria a él pero la únicas ideas que tuvo eran que o lo estaba haciendo para fastidiar aunque él también pudiera salir mal o que era tan estúpido que no podía llegar a pensar en absolutamente nada y por lo tanto, no supiera cual era el plan que tenía Nartz.

Tomó otra vez la copa y brindo a la nada, sonriendo al ver que aunque le hubieran revelado el secreto de que era un tío y de que ahora no se podría acercar como quisiera a Kuwabara, podría acercarse perfectamente por la noche, cuando él estuviera durmiendo, y sin que nadie lo molestara.

Y así, el plan volvería a ir perfectamente bien.

···············

"La cuestión es que ya estoy cansado de no estés cuando te necesitamos y precisamente, ahora que serías de gran ayuda, no hagas nada. Estamos preocupados porque siempre estas desaparecido y nadie tiene ni la mínima idea de dónde puedes estar. Y como ya estoy cansado de decirte que tienes que venir más por aquí donde te veamos y podamos hablar sobre lo que esta pasando, ya que al final Koenma será capaz de creer que eres tu el culpable de todo esto con tu nueva afición a morder la gente, cuando tengas tiempo te das una vuelta por casa de Kurama y que te lo explique él que seguramente sabrá como aguantarte más bien que yo." Finalizó el detective suspirando y quedándose relajado mientras murmuraba que lo de hablar no era lo suyo.

El demonio con sus nulas ganas de hablar, responder o insultar el detective se fue haciendo que el detective parara de murmurar y se metiera a maldecidlo mientras se dirigía hacía donde había dejado a Keiko con el otro chico que aparentaba ser el amigo de Hiei.

"¿Y dónde esta ahora Keiko?" se preguntó para si mismo al llegar a donde se habían encontrado a Hiei y ver que no estaba ni la chica ni el otro. "No tengo ganas de jugar al escondite ahora..." se quejó mientras se ponía a buscar por todo el parque esperando encontrar pronto a la chica e irse ya.

Sus ojos ya hacían rato que habían comenzado a trabajar en busca de su acompañante morena, acompañada por el chico que iba con Hiei o sin él, aunque preferentemente deseaba que estuviera sola antes que con ese chico.

Llegó un momento en que ya estaba para darse por vencido, pensando que quizá la chica se habría enfadado con él y se hubiera ido a casa sola sin esperarlo y sin decir nada, pero ese pensamiento desvaneció al sentir un extraño presentimiento que le obligaba a no rendirse en esa búsqueda.

Búsqueda que acabo justo cuando se encontró en un banco alejado de los demás a Keiko y Ludwig sentados, no pudiendo ver nada más por la lejanía pero haciendo que sus ojos se forzaran hasta el límite para poder ver con detalles que era lo que podían estar haciendo.

Y vio, vio como el chico parecía meter su rostro delante del cuello de la chica, viendo como ella parecía dejar un grito de sorpresa y, de golpe, sintiendo un pequeño grito que pudo llegar hasta sus oídos. Un grito que hizo que sus pies comenzaran a correr a todo la velocidad que le era posible.

"¡Aléjate de ella, cabrón!"

Ludwig, oyendo al chico se apartó de la morena, para sonreír al detective, saludarlo con la mano y desaparecer haciendo que Yusuke no tardara más tiempo en ver como estaba Keiko.

"¡Eh, Keiko! ¡Levántate!" Comenzó a decirle el chico esperando que los ojos de la chica se abrieran, algo que lo vio como inútil al ver que, como otra gente ya muerta, tenía la misma mordida en el cuello. "¡Mierda!"

Y sin esperar más, sabiendo que el chico no había conseguido beber del todo la sangre ya que él había interrumpido, se la llevó al hospital esperando y deseando que pudiera ponerse bien.

···············

Un cubo de agua fue vaciado en la cabeza agachada de Hinageshi, seguido por un par de manos llenas de jabón que se pusieron a masajear la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Ayame le había obligado a que se fuera a limpiar el cuerpo, algo que la chica pelirroja hizo después de muchos esfuerzos por parte de la otra chica para que lo hiciera y, ahora, que ya estaba limpia y con el cuerpo cubierto por una toalla, la mayor se puso a lavarle la cabeza mientras iba hablando sobre cosas triviales que le iban viniendo a la cabeza esperando a que la otra chica no volviera a recordar los sucesos anteriores.

Y aunque la intención era buena, no conseguía llegar a su objetivo, ya que la chica aún seguía recordando, sufriendo aunque no fuera por el mismo motivo que podría haber sido al principio.

Porque ahora ya no sufría por el hecho de que estaba sucia, ni de que había perdido mucha inocencia con lo pasado ni por nada de eso.

Sufría por el hecho de recordar la cara de ese 'hombre'. Porque había visto en su rostro, detrás de todo el cabello descuidado que tenía, de las cicatrices y de la suciedad, que él también había sufrido.

Porque quizá a él le habían destrozado.

"¿Hinageshi?"

La voz de Ayame había conseguido al fin sacarla de sus pensamientos, haciendo dirigir su mirada lentamente hacía la mayor para encontrarla con una gran sonrisa en su boca, aunque a la vez, sus ojos no podían evitar tener ese tono que indicaba lastima.

"Te estaba diciendo que si preferías ir a descansar un ratito o ir a ver a las otras guías."

"No sé... Quizá podemos ir a ver a las demás..."

"Podríamos."

"Aunque también podemos a descansar un ratito."

"Correcto. Así que ahora nos vamos a tu cuarto, te tumbas allí y duermes un poquito y más tarde ya te levanto para que puedas ver a las demás."

···············

Se cayó al suelo justo cuando al llegar delante de la puerta se tropezara con una piedra.

Levantándose furioso al haber hecho ruido cuando era algo que no deseaba hacer en esos momentos para poder entrar sin hacer ningún ruido, decidió golpear la pierda, lamentándose después al haber conseguido hacer más daño a su pie desnudo que a la piedra.

Tomo con toda la suavidad que pudo tener, el pomo de la puerta, vigilando de no hacer ruido y cerrándola al entrar para comenzar en su misión de encerrarse a su habitación pasando desapercibido.

"Sabes que por mucho que lo intentes vas a hacer ruido."

"Perdone amo."

"No hace falta que te tenses tanto... Ven aquí."

Miró nerviosamente al hombre rubio que estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea que mantenía un rostro sereno.

Tragó saliva, ese hombre siempre podía pasar de un extremo al otro y sabía que hoy las cosas no iban a acabar bien. Aunque al fin y al cabo, no había día que acabara bien.

"He dicho que vengas."

"Si, si. Perdone amo."

Comenzó a correr hacía donde estaba el otro hombre para esperar a que le preguntará algo.

"¿Qué hicistes cuando me fui?"

"Nada, amo."

"¿Cómo que nada? ¿No hicistes lo que te dije?"

"No... no tuve tiempo amo."

"Así que tienes miedo de asustar y matar a la gente en un parque y no tienes tiempo para hacer algo mucho más fácil al ser solo con una persona, ¿no? Y sabes lo que tengo que hacer por no haber cumplido lo que se debía de haber hecho, ¿verdad?"

"Si, amo debe de castigarme por no haber conseguido hacerlo."

"Bien, pero sabes, hoy estoy cansado. ¿Has visto la chimenea? ¿Qué te parece?"

"Creo que no hace frío para que este encendida, amo."

"Yo también lo pienso. Así que hoy, como no te voy a castigar, vas a pagar el fuego con tu espalda. Y hazlo ya porque quiero verlo con mis propios ojos."

Lo miró esperando a que Vlad comentara que tan solo era una broma, pero cuando vio sus ojos clavados a los suyos, algo que nunca solía hacer porque como el rubio decía no quería ver a algo como él, supo que lo que acababa de decir lo decía de verdad.

"Quítate la camiseta, no queremos que se queme, ¿verdad?"

Asintió sin decir nada, mientras se quitaba la pequeña, sucia y rota camiseta para acercarse a la chimenea, la cual Vlad había conseguido de que la hicieran bastante grande para que alguien pudiera caber a dentro y ser eso, utilizado como una de las maneras para torturar a la gente.

Y así, durante un rato, los gritos se pudieron escuchar perfectamente en toda esa casa.

···············

"¡Tu, imbécil!" gritó Yusuke cogiendo de improvisto a Hiei y tirándolo del árbol en el que estaba.

El demonio, cayendo al suelo de pies, miró como el detective bajó furioso para cogerle del cuello de la camiseta.

"¿Quién diablos es tu amigo?"

"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó el demonio frunciendo el ceño, pero sabiendo con exactitud a que 'amigo' se refería.

"Cuando dejé a Keiko con el chico que iba contigo... Más tarde, cuando los encontré..." Hiei, al ver como Yusuke parecía desconcertado al continuar con las frases que casi no tenían sentido supo exactamente que había pasado. "¡Tu amigo es el psicópata asesino y ha atacado a Keiko!"

"Oh... ¿Esta muerta?"

"¡No! Conseguí llegar antes de que pudiera matarla, ahora esta al médico... Pero eso no importa. Llévame ahora mismo hacia donde esta ese tío y hazlo ahora si no quieres verte envuelto con las muertes que están pasando ahora y Koenma se vea obligado a encerrarte o vete a saber el que."

El demonio lo siguió mirando con un rostro bastante divertido al ver el comportamiento del detective.

"No sé a donde esta."

"Hiei... me da igual que seas quien eres, me da igual que hayas ayudado en las misiones. No voy a dejarme a llevar por sentimientos de amistad... Llévame a donde esta ese tío si no quieres que te parta la cara a ti también y voy en serio."

···············

N/A: Fin del capítulo 10 xD

Bueno, ya sabéis como ha acabado con lo de Hinageshi y aclarar el hecho de que si, ha habido, dentro de lo que cabe, violación, pero no, no ha llegado a romperle la virginidad.

Y otro si con el que ese que lo estaba haciendo también estaba sufriendo. Ese que es él mismo que ha estado con Vlad en la escena de la chimenea y que es el mismo que en un capítulo anterior había salido en la escena del parque con la madre y la hija. Y como dije en el capítulo anterior, dará mucho que hablar.

Se ha podido ir viendo el odio que Nartz tiene hacia Ludwig y el hambre que tiene este último y el miedo que tiene ese por Vlad y se irá sabiendo más sobre la relación que tienen cada uno con el otro y sus motivos a medida que vaya pasando los capítulos.

Y encima, en el próximo capítulo habrá flashback sobre la conversación que tuvieron Ludwig y Keiko antes de que la chica fuera mordida y se podrá ver como se acaba lo que esta pasando entre Yusuke y Hiei.

**Yukii:** Xips! Koenma y Ayame vinieron a salvarla!! Aunque si hubieran venido antes mejor que mejor. Ver la cara de Kuwabara al saber que Nartz es un tío... sips... tendría que ser MUY buena xDD ¡Thanks por leer! ¿Ves? Hoy se ha acabado los fics de cada día xD ¡Gracias por leértelos todos!

**Sanasa:** El motivo de liarse con Kuwabara... se verá más tarde, por ahora se ha dicho algo pero un algo muy pequeño... Y si, no sé si deberías de saberlo con certeza, pero ESE que por ahora su nombre es desconocido es, como he dicho antes, el que se estaba comiendo un animal en el parque, ¿te acuerdas?

**Dark Kyo: **¡Hi brother! ¡Gracias por querer leerlo!

Nee!! Este capítulo viene encima con la gran sorpresa, ya que viene con un 'extra', que es el capítulo que viene a continuación de este, ambos publicados a la vez.

Ja Ne!


	11. Beso para la princesa by Sanasa

**Título:** Beso para la Princesa  
Autora: _Sanasa_

**Parejas:** Hinageshi/Ayame

**Warnings:** Err... pues **yuri******:P.

**Disclaimer** _Yu__ Yu Hakusho_ y _Nosferatu_ no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** A ver, sí, esto es un fanfic de un fic n.n. He cogido la situación que Dark había hecho en _Nosferatu_ y a partir de ahí he hecho lo que he querido con los personajes, aprovechándolo para hacer un fic :P. Pero lo que pasa en este fic no es verdad en realidad, quiero decir que esto no afecta para nada al fic _Nosferatu_ en si, ni siquiera ocurre. Es un fanfiction mío que me vino a la cabeza al ver el fic de Dark n.n. Vaya, que si alguien quiere saltarse esto porque no le interesa el yuri no se va a perder nada xD.Y una última cosa y muy **importante**: para hacer este fic le he pedido todo el permiso del mundo a Dark, ya que _Nosferatu_y las situaciones que en éste se plantean son suyas y no mías. Es decir, que siempre hay que pedir permiso cuando se hacen cosas de estas :P. Siempre n.n.

Y ahora el fic! :D

**Beso para la Princesa**

Una Guía Espiritual del Reikai no había tenido muchas oportunidades de ver películas. O tampoco de leer cuentos durante su infancia. En ellos hablaban de princesas encarceladas en altas torres y de cómo después de heroicas aventuras conseguían escapar de la mano de un enamorado príncipe. Y nadie miraba o leía ese tipo de historias con el propósito de aprender cómo comportarse en esas situaciones, pero igualmente el concepto se quedaba grabado en la mente de forma inconsciente.

Por eso tal vez Hinageshi debería haber mirado más películas, o leído más cuentos, que le hubieran contado cómo actuar en su situación.

Altos, delgados y mugrientos barrotes se alzaban con una elegancia repugnante ante ella, convirtiendo su espacio para respirar en una increíblemente pequeña habitación. Y en medio de todo aquello era difícil respirar.

Hinageshi levantó la mirada hacia la nada de las paredes.

Le parecía recordar de comentarios cazados al azar, que aquellas princesas encerradas en altas torres tenían una ilusión. La de que un príncipe viniera a rescatarlas. Y respiraban en esa ilusión, y tal vez por eso no se ahogaban tanto ahí en medio como ella. O sea que se mantenían vivas ahí gracias a una ilusión, una razón.

Pero la ilusión de que el príncipe la rescatara no era posible para Hinageshi. Porque había sido el príncipe el que la había encerrado. Literalmente.

Recordaba las palabras que Ayame había utilizado para justificar lo que Koenma le estaba haciendo.

_"Por eso Koenma me ha enviado a que te encierre, no por la desconfianza, sino por el hecho de que digas algo que no tendrías que decir, ya sea involuntariamente o no."_

¿Involuntariamente? Oh si, realmente era un problema que en el Makai hubiera métodos para hacer hablar a la gente _involuntariamente_. Le gustaba pensar que si esos hechizos no hubieran existido, Koenma habría confiado lo suficientemente en ella como para dejarla en libertad. Eso era algo. Aunque tampoco una razón o ilusión muy poderosa.

¿Lealtad hacia Koenma?

Ahí entre sombras tenía tiempo para recordar todo lo que quisiera, invocando todos los detalles, ya que realmente... sólo podías sumergirte en la oscuridad del corazón, sólo eso. Y al recordar se daba cuenta de que su lealtad hacia Koenma no era una causa ni una ilusión muy poderosa. Lo eran más otras cosas. Otras personas.

_**···**_

_"¿Cómo veo yo a Koenma? ¿Por qué preguntas eso Hinageshi?"_

_"Es que tengo curiosidad, Ayame. ¡Quiero ver si nuestras versiones coinciden aunque sea un poco!"_

_Un ceño fruncido de Ayame. Luego una sonrisa fría. Y palabras en sus labios desplazándose por el aire._

_"Alguien un poco materialista pero buena persona al fin y al cabo. Y hay que guardarle respeto" Hinageshi notó como las últimas palabras salieron atropelladamente, como si quisiera remarcar que aquello era lo más importante de su descripción. "¿Y tú?"_

_"Pues... mmm... algo muy parecido. ¿Qué hay de Botan?"_

_"¿Qué hay de este interés tuyo?"_

_Risas suaves._

_"Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo curiosidad. ¡Tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer! Ya no hay más trabajo que hacer."_

_Ayame pensó unos segundos, y un suspiró cayó de entre sus labios para después ser seguido de más palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa torcida, sin ningún tipo de humor. _

_"Botan... a veces demasiado enérgica e impulsiva, pero eficiente y una gran amiga. ¿Y tú?"_

_"Lo mismo que tú... pero yo añado que es muy divertida."_

_"También lo es. Y a veces cuando no es necesario."_

_Y eso encendió otra pregunta en la mente de Hinageshi, se acordaba de eso. ¿Lo necesario y lo innecesario? ¿Lo correcto y lo incorrecto? ¿Qué pasaba con el deber en la mente de Ayame?_

_"¿Y qué piensas de las responsabilidades y el deber?"_

_Ayame levantó la vista una vez más, mirada fría y penetrante que extrañamente conseguía hacerla sentir tan cálida y fuerte. Más poderosa bajo esa mirada._

_"Es por lo que se mueve la vida. Lo primero en ella son las responsabilidades, y estarse en el lugar que le toca a cada uno. Es lo prioritario, seguir el deber."_

_"¡Eso es un sentido muy estricto del deber!"_

_"Nuestra vida es un deber, Hinageshi."_

_Y esas palabras habrían sido las más tristes que Hinageshi había oído en su vida, si no hubiera sido porque después de ellas, Ayame le sonrió. Y fue una sonrisa genuina, pura, sincera y feliz. Y eso eclipsó cualquier otra cosa._

**···**

Sí, las princesas también debían tener recuerdos como aquel.

Recuerdos de amor.

Porque realmente si en un pensamiento estaba Ayame, no podía mantener en la oscuridad la palabra _amor_. Porque Ayame era el amor, Ayame era esa esencia en las flores que en realidad no existía, era esa calidez que había sido apagada por el frío del deber, Ayame era el amor, Ayame era _su_ amor.

Pero el deber se lo había robado. Porque recuerdos más recientes acudieron a su mente.

_**···**_

_Ayame la miraba con esos ojos más vacíos que nunca a través de los barrotes. Era imposible como su rostro seguía pareciendo un cuadro pintado por accidente demasiado bello, de una belleza que hasta se hacía dolorosa e imposible de soportar. Incluso a través de los barrotes._

_Tenía frío. Quería abrazarla._

_"¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí?"_

_"No puedo. Tú no sabes lo que podría llegar a pasar."_

_La severidad en su voz era lo que más dolía de todo._

_"Prometo que no diré nada, pero no puedo estar más tiempo aquí."_

_"Eso no depende de ti."_

_"¡Pero sí de ti!"_

_"Y por eso, porque me toca a mí hacer las cosas, se va a hacer lo que es correcto, lo que hay que hacer. El deber."_

_Hinageshi mordió su labio inferior, y sintió una ráfaga de ira a través de su alma y su cuerpo._

_Ayame insistió, siguió hablando._

_"Lo primero es el deber. No hay que desobedecerlo."_

_Y un arranque de furia controlando los labios de Hinageshi._

_"Amarme no es un deber."_

_Y entonces, en medio de la oscuridad de la prisión y sus corazones, Ayame sonrió de nuevo con dulzura._

**···**

Una razón. Se necesitaba una razón para estar ahí. Se necesitaba una razón, o que el príncipe viniera a salvarte.

Y el príncipe literal no mostraba indicios de ir a hacerlo, pero _su_ príncipe, su amor, tampoco parecía interesado –interesada- en ello. Y eso dolía más que sus rodillas presionadas contra el duro suelo.

Una razón. Una salvación.

Y tal vez la tenía.

Porque cuando le habían dicho que la iban a encerrar, sólo histeria se había apoderado de ella primero, y ante Koenma había resultado incómodo, pero ante Ayame había resultado torturador. Torturador ante la apatía de la chica. Porque podía desviar la mirada y cruzar los brazos y mirarla con severidad en ocasiones, pero Hinageshi sabía que la amaba.

Porque en aquel cuento las dos princesas necesitaban su amor.

Y Ayame había cerrado los ojos con firmeza y le había dicho que se controlara, que era lo que había que hacer. Y ella había gritado y había tratado de desatarse de su destino, pero cuando puso el primer pie en la entrada de la prisión todo de hizo real e imposible de ser evadido.

Y no recordaba haber llorado. De verdad, no había llorado.

Pero cuando Ayame cogió de repente sus hombros con las manos e inclinó su cabeza, un movimiento suave e imperceptible, y acarició sus labios con los suyos en una suavidad casi imposible de creer, todos sus sentidos atentos en ese beso, sintió lágrimas calientes a través de sus mejillas. Y no eran suyas. Y aquello fue lo mejor.

Porque sus propias manos temblorosas se alzaron hacia la cintura de la chica y se enredaron en ella en un abrazo de desesperación, y sus labios seguían unidos en un tacto tan placentero, tan suave, tan encantado. Y lo que le daba esas características era que eran los labios de Ayame. Y no importaría si el mundo se moría a su alrededor porque en esos segundos que duró el contacto, el alrededor había dejado de existir.

Y por eso había sido doloroso apartarse. Y no la había sorprendido que a través de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, Ayame siguiera teniendo la mirada fría. La reconfortó de algún modo, porque significaba que todo estaba bien.

Y ahora, sentada en el suelo frío, entendió algo acerca de esos cuentos que no conocía.

Lo que las princesas necesitaban para sobrevivir en un lugar así era alguna razón para vivir y tener ilusión, o que su príncipe –princesa en su caso- las salvara, ¿no?

Ella no estaba viviendo uno de esos cuentos. Por lo tanto podía moldearlos, y acababa de hacerlo.

Porque ella no necesitaba una razón de ilusión _o _una salvación. Porque su ilusión era su salvación.

Porque sabía que cuando saldría de ahí, la recibirían los brazos de una más que amiga.

Realmente ya estaba salvada. Realmente su propia princesa, la otra princesa en ese cuento inventado... ella ya la había salvado.

Porque Ayame le había dado una razón para mirar adelante, una salvación, cuando la había besado.

**-fin-**

**···**

**Notas de Dark Raxiel:** Yeps, ¡aquí esta el regalo! Miss Fluffy (Sanasa) decidió hacer este fic y encima después llegamos al acuerdo de publicarlo aquí. La verdad es que me sentí orgullosa y feliz de que ella se hubiera parado a escribir sobre mi fic y encima de que su primer yuri publicado fuera este, así que mil gracias Miss Fluffy!

Ja Ne!


	12. Malditos

**AVISO**: En cursiva, flashbacks.

**NOSFERATU**

Capítulo 11: Malditos

_Sueño los primeros tiempos   
__De la más larga memoria.   
__Canto los primeros tiempos   
__De todo más viejo Padre.   
__Y el claro amanecer   
__De toda la Oscuridad._

Una de las blancas habitaciones del hospital, con la puerta cerrada al igual que la ventana, pero dejando pasar los rayos del sol que lentamente iban desapareciendo.

Pasos de la gente que estaba fuera de esa sala, que iban y venían, sollozos de gente que acababa de perder a alguna persona, gritos de angustia o las voces fuertes de los médicos dando ordenes a las enfermeras.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, había una angustiosa paz.

Paz con silencio.

Un silencio con ritmo de dos respiraciones, una más lenta que la otra, otra más alterada que la una.

El chico, mirando nerviosamente por toda la habitación, dejó su mirada clavada en una de las pequeñas manos de la chica que yacía inconsciente, haciendo que su propia mano, nerviosamente, se acercara a la de ella en un intento de tener contacto con ella.

Y podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la chica y lo hubiera sentido del todo cuando su mano se hubiera posado encima de la de ella si la chica no hubiera abierto repentinamente los ojos haciendo que él se apartara bruscamente de allí.

"Yusuke... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Nada. Simplemente, como te lleve hasta aquí, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien."

Y ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica, él rectifico lo que antes hubiera sonado bien para ella.

"Al fin y al cabo, si resulta que hacen daño a una marimacho como tu mientras estabas bajo mi responsabilidad -según lo que creen tus padres-, el único que saldría perjudicado sería yo porque dudo que, después, ellos me invitaran a comer gratis."

"¡Imbécil!" La chica, viendo que estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse y darle un golpe en la cabeza, decidió dejar las cosas con esa palabra y girando su cabeza hacía otro lado para no verlo.

"Emm... ¿cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien, simplemente estoy cansada y tengo ganas de dormir, así que no te preocupes por lo de la comida gratuita."

"Si quieres te llevo a casa."

"No hace falta que ahora vengas con tanta amabilidad, puedo ir yo sola."

"No sé si lo ves, pero estoy mirando de ayudarte. Por lo tanto, no seas tan desagradecida y déjame hacer algo."

"¡Mira quien fue hablar! Él, el que no sabe que es ni ayudar ni aceptar ayuda."

"¿Sabes que quedas mejor con esa bocaza cerrada?"

Y silencio.

Porque ella ya estaba cansada de toda la discusión. Estaba cansada y dolida.

"Vete..."

Y con un golpe de puerta, la chica se quedó sola en la habitación, dejando un suspiro y dejando que su cabeza cayera en la almohada y se pusiera a mirar la pared.

Algo que duró poco, ya que la puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente, apareciendo delante de ella un Yusuke que, sin perder ningún segundo, la cogió como si se tratara de un saco de patatas al apoyarla en su hombro y llevándosela fuera de la habitación.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"El médico que te atendió me ha dicho que cuando abrieras los ojos ya te podrías ir, y como ya estas levantada te voy a llevar a casa."

"Ya te he dicho antes que puedo hacerlo sola, así que suéltame."

"Verás Keiko... No sé de ti, pero creo que exactamente no te gusta montar numeritos, por lo tanto quédate quieta y nadie te reconocerá y por lo tanto podrás mantener tu actitud de buena chica."

"Desgraciado." Murmuró la chica sin decir nada más y mirando de esconder su cara entre el tejido de la camiseta del moreno.

_En Nod, donde la luz   
__Del Paraíso alumbra   
__El azabache nocturno   
__Y gotas de nuestros padres   
__Mojan y ablandan el suelo._

····

_De nos, todos y cada uno,   
__Decidimos poder como   
__Quisiéramos vivir y   
__Coger nuestros alimentos   
__De las entrañas de la tierra._

"Duele..." se quejó con voz ronca, pero a la vez débil, como si fuera una pequeña criatura de pocos años que se acabara de hacer daño.

"Hombre... sería muy extraño que no te doliera." Comentó el otro mientras pasaba tranquilamente una toalla fría por las cremadas de la espalda. "¿Cómo lo ha hecho esta vez?"

"..."

"Bueno, creo que ya esta." Comentó viendo que el herido no quería decir nada a la táctica que Vlad había utilizado esta vez para hacerle daño. "Ya sería hora de que me fuera yendo."

"¿Irte? ¿Vas a dejar al monstruo solo?"

"No. No... No quería decir eso." Contestó el otro rápidamente sintiendo como el tono de voz del otro iba pasando de enfado a tristeza deprimida. "¡Venga! ¡Levántate! Te llevo a la calle."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó no muy seguro pero notándose alegría debajo de todos los oscuros sentimientos que llevaba encima. "¿Y el señor Vlad?"

"¿Qué le pasa a ese?" preguntó despreocupadamente el más alto mirando con una ceja subida al otro que parecía haber encogido su cuerpo al haber pronunciado 'Vlad'. "Si tiene algún problema, ya me lo dirá a mi. Tú no te preocupes y muévete ya."

"Gracias, gracias. ¡Muchas gracias, señor Ludwig!" Contestó el otro mientras salía corriendo hacía el otro.

"Lo que tu digas, pero deja de llamarme señor..."

La voz de desagrado que puso hizo que el otro parara quieto y se disculpara.

"Perdone."

"¡Ya, déjalo!"

Y así, uno delante del otro, uno con pasos seguros a diferencia del otro, que iba con una enorme inseguridad hasta que, después de una larga caminata en silencio, el primero se dejó caer en el primer banco que se encontró siendo el objetivo de vista del otro.

"¿Ya esta?"

"Si. Ahora puedes correr y perderte por aquí sin alejarte demasiado y mientras me voy a echar una siesta."

Con eso, y dando por finalizada la conversación, Ludwig cerró los ojos haciendo que el otro se fuera corriendo hacía llegar delante de un árbol que, después de mirarlo un rato, se puso a subir para asustar a los pájaros que estaban reposando en las ramas y, de paso, aprovechar para comerse alguno de los huevos del pequeño nido que había allí.

Y justo cuando todos los pájaros abrieron las alas para salir volando, Ludwig abrió los ojos al recordar una pequeña parte de algunas conversaciones que había tenido antes.

_'La gente siempre ha deseado poder vivir toda la eternidad, no tener que llegar en el momento en que tenga que decir 'me estoy muriendo'. Pero lo que no ven es que, tener que estar como nosotros, vivos y muertos... Estando realmente muertos, pero tener que abrir los ojos y estar vivo... No es algo que se pueda considerar como regalo. Porque tu mueres y ya esta. El que vive para siempre, tendrá que llevar siempre todos los pecados que ha cometido, tendrá que sufrir sin parar y sin poder morir en paz. Porque somos inmortales y lo mejor que puede hacer un humano, es morir. Algo que nosotros no podemos hacer.'_

_'Pero morir... no es algo que puede ser lo mejor que pueda hacer alguien.'_

_'Quizá no, si solo vives los años que un mero humano puede vivir. Cuando has visto, has sentido y vivido demasiadas cosas, lo único que deseas es morir.'_

_'Pero...'_

_'¿Quién ha sido?'_

_'Vlad.'_

_'¿Por?'_

_'No le gusto.'_

_'Pero eso no es ningún motivo razonable para que cada dos por tres venga a hacerte algo.'_

_'Dice que no soy quien para ser considerado como vampiro...'_

_'Bah. Tú eres vampiro y punto. Quizá de una raza no muy agradable que digamos, pero sigues siendo igual que él, Nartz o yo. Es más, tampoco tendría que ponerse así... al fin y al cabo, los cuatro somos_ hermanos_.'_

_'No vamos a hacer nada malo. Simplemente estamos siguiendo la maldición.'_

_Yo, primogénito Caín,   
__Con útiles puntiagudos,   
__Planté semillas oscuras,   
__Las regué dentro de la tierra,   
__Las cuidé, las vi crecer._

····

_Él, segundogénito Abel,   
__Cuido de los animales,   
__Ayudó en sus sangrientos   
__Partos, los alimentó,   
__Y también los vio crecer._

Paz y tranquilidad.

Ambas cosas que una persona puede desear cuando esta cansada.

Y se estaba tan bien.

Protegida entre unas sabanas.

Notando el calor que brindaban esas sabanas suaves en una limpia y fresca habitación.

Se estaba tan bien, sabiendo que no tenías que preocuparte por estar encerrada en algún lugar apartado, sin nadie que te estuviera haciendo compañía y sintiendo solamente el sonido de las ratas corriendo por los pasillos.

Y todo parecía ir de maravillas en ese mundo de sueños pacíficos y de lugares cálidos hasta que notabas un peso encima de tu cuerpo.

"¡¡Hinageshi!!"

"¡Botan, apártate de ella! ¿¡No ves que la estas aplastando!?"

"No seas así Ayame. Simplemente la estoy saludando."

"¡Pero esta durmiendo!"

"Pues se acaba de levantar."

Y dicho eso, la guía de ojos violetas se apartó de golpe de encima de la más joven para que ésta se pudiera levantar.

"¡Buenas Hinageshi!" Saludó la chica volviéndose a tirar, esta vez, a los brazos de la pequeña chica en un cálido abrazo. "¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te ha ido bien? ¿Cuándo regresastes? ¿Por qué no dijistes que te ibas?"

_Yo lo amaba, a mi hermano.   
__Él, él era el más brillante,   
__El más dulce, el más fuerte.   
__Él era la primera parte   
__De toda mi alegría._

····

_Entonces, en un día   
__De abril, nuestro padre dijo:   
__"Caín, Abel, un regalo   
__A Aquél en lo Alto debéis   
__Hacer, un sacrificio –   
__Un don de la prima parte   
__De todo cuanto tenéis"._

"No creo que Hiei tenga que ver con esto." Contestó sinceramente Kurama al escuchar sobre lo que había pasado al parque.

"Pues entonces ya me explicaras tu el hecho de que estuviera con ese." Se quejó bruscamente el moreno que miraba de tranquilizarse ante el movimiento de mano que hizo el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas.

"Que estuviera o no, no tiene nada que ver que se conozcan."

"No te pongas ahora de su parte, Kurama. Cuando yo le pregunté si era su amigo él no hizo nada para negarlo. De todas las preguntas que le hice... no respondió ni una."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver. Hiei nunca suele negar ni afirmar las cosas. Pasa de lo que puedan pensar los demás."

"Yo creo..." comentó Kuwabara rompiendo la pequeña discusión que estaban teniendo los otros dos para ver si Hiei tenía que ver algo con lo sucedido a Keiko o no. "...que tendríamos que ir a hablar con Hiei, los tres, para solucionar el problema."

"¿Y qué va a decir ese muerto viviente?" preguntó bastante fastidiado el moreno.

"Creo que Kuwabara tiene razón." Opinó el otro dejando, la pregunta del detective, olvidada.

"Muy bien... vamos todos a preguntarle que tiene que ver con todo esto al cabrón." Acabó murmurando un fastidiado Yusuke recibiendo una mirada de ambos pelirrojos. "De todas formas, hoy no podrá ser. Tengo que ir a un sitio."

Y dicho eso, el detective se fue antes de que alguno de los otros dos pudiera sacar una conclusión sobre dónde era el sitio a donde tenía que ir, haciendo que ambos se encogieran los hombros y se fueran cada uno a lo suyo después de una breve despedida.

_Yo, primogénito Caín,   
__Recolecté tiernos brotes,   
__Y los frutos más brillantes,   
__Y la yerba más fresca._

····

_Y él, segundogénito Abel,   
__Sacrificó el más joven,   
__El más fuerte, el más tierno   
__De todos sus animales._

Los cristales brillando ante la atenta mirada de la lámpara, mientras seguían relleno de líquido rojo.

El sonido de los cubiertos cayendo suavemente a los platos o siendo utilizados como pinchos para llevarse algo comestible a la boca de una de las dos personas que había allí.

Una mesa grande de color oscuro con brillo impecable, llena de platos y bandejas, rodeada en un salón lleno de lujurias y de brillos, de riquezas.

Y entonces, cara a cara, separados a la distancia por la longitud de la gran mesa, las dos personas que se mantenían en silencio dejando, de vez en cuando, algún comentario para entrar en alguna pequeña conversación para después volver al silencio de un principio.

"Así que... ¿le hiciste daño de nuevo?"

"Simplemente le hice lo rutinario, solo que esta vez fue diferente."

"Supongo que se lo merecía."

"Se lo merecía."

Silencio.

Minutos sin decir nada dejando simplemente el sonido de los cubiertos y el de los pasos del sirviente para traer una nueva botella de vino o para traer más platos para ofrecer.

"Al fin y al cabo, él es la vergüenza de los vampiros. Y su existencia, nos perjudica."

"Correcto Nartz."

Y se enfadó al sentir como Vlad le habló en masculino cuando ya sabía que quería que le hablaran en femenino, pero siendo el otro quien era, no dijo nada limitándose solo a asentir la cabeza.

"Podrías hacer algo parecido con Ludwig... al fin y al cabo él también es... es bastante horroroso."

"Horroroso y desagradable con ciertas personas son cosas diferentes. El hecho de que él sea desagradable contigo al igual que tú eres con él no hace que tenga que hacerle algo. El es un vampiro como tú y yo. Buena sangre y nada que haga que la raza de vampiros en general se lamente de su existencia. A parte de ser un gran partido para nosotros al ser bastante bestia cuando se trata de alimentarse."

"Es bruto."

Más silencio.

El sirviente pasando unas cuantas veces, en silencio, para recoger los platos que ya estaban vacíos.

Y después, ellos dos, sentados cara a cara, separados a la distancia por la longitud de la gran mesa, que ahora estaba llena de objetos decorativos y valiosos, se mantenían en silencio.

"¿Has conseguido...?

"Si, Vlad. He conseguido que uno de mis sirvientes trajera toda esa carne fresca de esa granja que mencionastes. Espero que sirva para algo."

"Servirá para chantajear al monstruo, si hace lo que digo, le daré recompensa y castigo, si no hace lo que le digo, le daré mucho castigo."

"Yo no le daría nada."

Y al final, silencio y partida.

_Sobre el altar de nuestro Padre   
__Posamos los sacrificios   
__Y prendimos fuego so ellos,   
__Y el humo se los llevó,   
__Hacia Aquél en lo Alto._

····

_El sacrificio de Abel,   
__Segundogénito, olió   
__Dulce a Aquél en lo Alto,   
__Y Abel fue bendecido._

"¡Hinageshi, vamos!" dijo Botan alegremente recibiendo la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja y otra sospechosa de la mayor de las tres.

"¿A dónde?"

"¡A dar un paseo!"

"Pero no puedo salir... quiero decir que..."

"Mmm... ¡Ven! ¡Te llevaré a un sitio donde no habrá ningún problema! Y Ayame también puede venir."

"Botan..." comenzó a excusarse la pelirroja antes de ser interrumpida por la morena.

"Bueno, pero solo un ratito." Cortó Ayame siendo recibida por las miradas de sorpresa de las otras dos chicas que no se esperaban a que ella estuviera de acuerdo con eso. "¿Vamos?"

"¡Si!"

Y con eso, la chica del pelo azul fue dejando atrás a las otras dos sin darse cuenta, totalmente emocionada con el hecho de salir un ratito con sus dos compañeras, mientras que Hinageshi miró preocupada a la otra chica que se había quedado atrás con ella.

"Pero Koenma digo que..."

"Estas bajo mi cuidado en estos momentos, así que olvida lo que ha dicho Koenma. Si, por algún motivo –cosa poco probable-, lo descubre, yo seré la que tenga que recibir el castigo que pueda dar." Y viendo aún como la joven no parecía del todo segura, acabó por decir una última frase para ver si se conformaba. "Haré cualquier cosa para que estés feliz y, por lo tanto, me da igual si tengo que no obedecer, por un ratito, una orden de Koenma si sirve para que seas feliz."

"Ayame... gracias."

"No tienes que agradecerme nada. Al fin y al cabo, para eso están las amigas, ¿verdad?"

Y ante la rápida afirmación con movimiento de cabeza de parte de la más joven callaron sobre el tema cuando se volvió a escuchar la voz de la otra guía.

"¿Qué hacéis aún allí? ¡Vamos!"

_Yo, primogénito Caín,   
__Fui golpeado desde lo lejos   
__Por una severa palabra   
__Y una maldición, pues indigno   
__Resultó mi sacrificio._

····

_Miré el sacrificio de Abel,   
__Todavía humeante,   
__La carne, la sangre.   
__Lloré, me tapé los ojos,   
__Oré de día y de noche._

Su mano apretando fuertemente la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que más sangre saliera del pequeño corte que no quería curarse ya que, el propio demonio, se encargaba de hacerle sangrar cada vez que paraba.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, eso no era dolor.

Y porque, dentro de lo que cabía, se lo merecía.

Se merecía el fuerte puñetazo que le dio ese detective de pacotilla haciéndole un pequeño corte que él se ocupaba de mantener vivo.

Se merecía las maldiciones que había recibido de esa estúpida boca.

Ya que no había hecho nada para impedir lo que había pasado.

No había ayudado.

¿Pero qué le importaba a él lo que le pasara a la chica del detective?

Nada.

Porque eso era lo que eran ellos dos, nada.

Pero ahora, lo que había perdido con eso, con su carácter, fue la ciega confianza que sus compañeros hubieran tenido hacía él.

Si es que la habían tenido algún día –a parte de Kurama, él cual seguramente ya pensaría dos veces antes de creer algo de él-.

Y eso, si es que a él le importara.

Si tuviera remordimientos, algo que no tenía.

Y entonces... ¿por qué sentía algo mal en el pecho?

¿Por qué no quería sentirse solo en esos momentos?

¿Dónde estaba Kurama cuando se lo necesitaba?

¿Dónde estaba Ludwig cuando se lo necesitaba...?

_Estúpidos ningens y sus sentimientos._

_Estúpidos._

_Y cuando nuestro Padre dijo:   
__"El tiempo del sacrificio   
__Ha llegado ya de nuevo"._

···

_Y Abel condujo su más joven,   
__Su más tierno, más amado   
__Hacia el fuego sacrificial._

Una pequeña risita de una joven hizo conseguir su atención.

La misma joven que se había encontrado una vez y en que las cosas no acabaron bien.

Y él se escondió.

No queriendo ser descubierto, no queriendo destrozar ese momento de felicidad que esa chica tenía cuando él había traído su peor pesadilla.

No queriendo ver un rostro triste por su culpa.

Porque ahora quería un descanso. Descansar de todo aquello que le traía malos recuerdos, descansar de todo.

Y pudo ver tranquilamente como la chica, al girarse, dejaba que sus ojos mostraran la sorpresa que llevaba encima al darse cuenta que estaba sola, murmurando un 'ya las encontraré en el lugar de encuentro que ha puesto Botan.'

Esa inocencia infantil que llevaba, que parecía no querer desaparecer pasara lo que pasara.

Y la envidiaba.

Envidiaba a la chica que estaba debajo de él por seguir siendo siempre igual y no haber tenido que sufrir lo que él había sufrido.

Y deseaba poder ir allí y pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho, decirle que él no quería hacerlo pero que su amo lo obligó.

Pero eso era algo imposible porque pasara lo que pasara, ella nunca le perdonaría, porque al fin y al cabo él era, como Vlad tanto se empeñaba a recordarle, un monstruo.

"Emm... Hola..."

Y entonces todos sus sentidos se pararon por unos segundos para después ver como la chica, que ahora estaba debajo de la rama en la que él estaba, lo estaba saludando con cierto temor y pena en sus ojos.

"Ho---la..."

"Me llamo Hinageshi, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Yo..." su voz era débil y le costaba hablar algo que la chica se fijo rápidamente. "No... No tengo nom---nombre"

"¿No tienes?" preguntó la chica después de haber parpadeado un par de veces ante la sorpresa de saber que había alguien que no tenía nombre.

_'El nombre es una de las cosas más importantes que necesita tener una persona, ya que eso demuestra que es querido.'_ Le había explicado más de una vez Ayame, y proviniendo de la mayor, ella siempre la creyó. Al igual que una vez, con Botan allí adelante explicó: _'A una persona siempre se le tiene que dar otra oportunidad.'_ Y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Dándole la oportunidad a alguien que se veía destrozado.

Y justo cuando iba a sacar una conclusión, se pudo escuchar una voz femenina.

"¡Hinageshi! ¿Estas ahí? Ven, que nos vamos."

Y la joven sonrió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él después de que Botan hubiera acabado de chillar.

"Me tengo que ir... Nos veremos otro día... ¿verdad?"

Y viendo el pequeño brillo esperanzador que había aparecido en él y viendo el intento de sonrisa que estaba dando, ella le sonrió de nuevo, despidiéndose con la mano y despareciendo de su visto.

Y él, al final, sonrió viendo que no todos vivían para culparle.

_Yo no llevé mi más joven,   
__Mi más tierno, pues sabía   
__Que Aquél en lo Alto   
__De ningún modo los querría._

····

_Y mi hermano, querido Abel,   
__Me dijo: "Caín, no has traído   
__Un sacrificio, un regalo   
__De la prima parte de   
__Tu alegría, para quemarlo   
__En la ara de Aquél en lo Alto."_

"Hiei."

Y con esa forma de saludo, el demonio giró para ver a su compañero de caballera pelirroja acercarse seriamente a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí, kitsune?"

"Pasaba por aquí por casualidad y decidí pararme a hablar contigo por curiosidad."

"¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato, no? Pues vigila con lo que haces, no vaya a ser que ahora se convierta en un 'la curiosidad mató al _kitsune_'."

"Muy gracioso Hiei, aunque de todas formas no creo que eso vaya a pasar."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Solo he venido a verte ya que hacía tiempo que no pasabas por casa."

"Escucha... No tengo ganas de rollos. Y si has venido a hablar sobre lo que pasó con la chica del estúpido detective ya te puedes ir."

"Hiei... hay razones por las cuales sospechar de ti. Y quiero ayudar para hacer que vean que todas esas sospechas son falsas."

"No necesito ayuda y tampoco necesito TU ayuda."

"Hiei..."

Y dándole una rápida mirada llena de furia, el demonio se fue dejando a un Kurama dejando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio mientras intentaba pensar en las posibles cosas que pudieran pasar dentro de poco si las cosas seguían así.

Era tan difícil, a veces, entender a las otras personas.

_Yo lloré lágrimas de amor   
__Cuando, con mis útiles   
__Puntiagudos, sacrifiqué   
__Aquello que era la parte   
__Primera de mi alegría,   
__Mi hermano._

····

_Y la Sangre de Abel   
__Cubrió el altar, y olía   
__Dulce mientras ardía._

"¿Qué haces aquí Yusuke?"

"Nada... simplemente pasaba por aquí y quise ver como estabas..." comentó Yusuke apartando, nerviosamente, los ojos de la mirada fija de la morena.

"Ya... Pues gracias por pasarte. Y por si lo quieres saber, estoy bien."

"Por cierto... sobre lo que pasó... ¿te digo algo que pudiera dar alguna pista para cogerlo o sobre quien era?"

Y la chica pensó, pensó ante la atenta mirada del otro chico.

_'Soy un vampiro, y como tal, estoy maldecido.'_

_'Hubo un momento en que Caín entregó al Creador la sangre de su hermano diciendo: "Creador, he aquí mi nuevo sacrificio, la sangre y las vísceras de mi hermano, pues te complace la matanza; para que yo no sea el guardián de mi hermano."_

_Y dijo el Creador. "¿Qué has hecho? La voz de tu hermano esta clamando a mi desde la Tierra; por eso andarás maldito, lejos de esta tierra que abrió su boca para recibir de tu mano la sangre de tu hermano; cuando labres la tierra, ella no te dará más frutos; fugitivo y errante andarás sobre la tierra"._

_Pero Caín respondió: "Puesto que así me traicionas, Creador, yo te maldigo a ti. Y así como la tierra abrió su boca para recibir la sangre de mi hermano, yo la abriré para recibir la sangre de tus criaturas; si la tierra no me da más fruto, mi fruto será de sangre; fugitivo y errante andaré sobre la tierra, y así lo haré, pues no seré más como tu creación perversa. Seré como las Criaturas de las Tinieblas."'_

_'¿Sabes que es vivir sin poder descansar, sin poder sentir, y sin poder morir para acabar con toda la desgracia en la que vives? Noo... Tu simplemente eres una pobre ignorante como todos los demás...'_

_'Y como yo, hay unos tres vampiros más que no van a ser parados tan fácilmente. Porque si nosotros tenemos que seguir en esta vida por desgracia, no vamos a dejar que vosotros muráis sin haber sufrido lo que nosotros no podemos ni podremos sentir, miedo, terror y pánico.'_

"¿Keiko?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la chica dándose cuenta de que se había quedado parada sin decir nada al ver la mirada curiosa del chico. "No... No dijo nada..."

"Bueno, entonces a esperar a ver si Hiei sabe algo que nos pueda ayudar. Y claro esta, que ÉL quiera decir."

"Supongo..."

"De todas formas... me alegro de que estés bien."

"Y yo de que te preocupes tanto por mi."

"Hombre... ¿qué haría yo sin una marimacho a la que molestar?"

"¡IMBÉCIL!" Y así, la chica recuperó la energía suficiente para golpear al chico que ya estaba en un estado de defensa para protegerse de cualquier golpe que pudiera venir.

_Pero mi Padre dijo:   
__"Maldito estás, Caín,   
__Quien matastes a tu hermano.   
__Como yo fui expulsado,   
__Así lo serás tu."_

····

_Y Él me exilió   
__A vagar en la oscuridad,   
__La tierra de Nod._

Cerró de golpe la puerta.

Después de una eterna reunión que no parecía tener fin, podía llegar a su despacho para descansar en el sillón cómodamente mientras pensaba en algún modo de entretenerse un rato.

Se lo pensó dos veces.

Quizá sería mejor dormir un rato para después entretenerse.

Eso... como si dormir fuera una tarea fácil en ese lugar con los gritos de la gente.

Gritos.

Y se preguntó: '¿cómo que no escuchaba la voz de Botan cuando siempre se la podía escuchar?'

Y así, con la gran curiosidad, con el hecho de querer saber todo como príncipe que era, entró en las habitaciones de las guías para ver que ni ella, ni Ayame y, ni mucho menos, Hinageshi estaban allí.

Desaparecidas de la habitación.

Hasta que se acercaron unos pasos veloces.

"¡Buenas Koenma!"

Y con el saludó de Botan, las otras dos guías detrás de ellas.

Y su mirada recorriendo a las chicas de arriba abajo para darse cuenta de que habían salido.

De que ellas habían desobedecido lo que él ordeno.

_'Hinageshi no puede ni debe salir.'_

Hinageshi no podía ni debía salir, pero lo hizo, dejando las órdenes del príncipe como un soplo de viento pasado.

Como si nada...

¿Y qué debía de hacer él?

_Me precipité en la Oscuridad.   
__No vi ninguna luz   
__Y estaba asustado.   
__Y solo._

_············_

**N/A: **Fin del capítulo. ¿Largo, eh? Con los versos y tal me ha ocupado bastante comparados con los otros capítulos anteriores.

Comentarios sobre este capítulo: ¿qué cojones eran esos 'versos' en cursiva a principio y final de escena? Son los versos del primer capítulo del Libro de Nod.

También habréis visto que ha ido saliendo más o menos las relaciones que tienen unos vampiros con los otros, al igual que tenemos a un Hiei bastante... Bueno... no iba a hacerlo que fuera a decir como había ido la cosa ni que se hubiera puesto a ayudar a Yusuke así como así, porque al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Hiei. De todas formas, podéis llamarlo OOC, IC o como queráis pero yo no voy a pintarlo de otra forma a parte de la que lo estoy pintando en estos momentos (a no ser que vea con mis propios ojos que quizá –algún día- me este pasando con el carácter y haga algo, pero por ahora se queda así.

Después, de los párrafos que salen en cursiva cuando Keiko se esta recordando de ciertas cosas que dijo Ludwig... Hay una en la que se habla sobre Caín y el Creador. Ese trozo no lo he inventado yo, ha sido sacado del Evangelio de los Vampiros.

Bueno... no sé que más explicar sobre el capítulo de hoy... Así que como no sé que más decir acabo ya solo pidiendo disculpas por el retraso. **Excusas:** No me daba la gana de escribirlo porque quería escribir otras cosas (más bien me olvidaba de él), después me vino el 'no tengo tiempo' y después el hecho de haber cambiado de torre de ordenador y haber perdido todo lo que tenía en la vieja véase fics que tenía a medias, música, scans, videos, links, webs que estaba haciendo, etc... Y como ahora no tengo nada, quiero mirar de recuperar al menos parte de lo que tenía.

Así que por ahora, quiero primero arreglarme a mi misma porque estoy en una fase muy desordenada en la cual como no me arregle pronto iré mal y recuperar las cosas perdidas. Así que, pido disculpas –también- por adelantado.

**Yukii: **Ummm... casi casi que no te gusta ninguno, ¿no? xD Cada uno tiene sus cosas buenas y sus malas... aún no se han visto con detalle, quizá después cambias de idea xD

**Sanasa: **Yeaps... UU Pos... ya has podido ver como han ido las cosas más o menos, aunque eso se 'arreglara' o 'estropeara' a medida que pase el tiempo. Bueno, pues me alegro que te guste.

**Angel:** Bueno, pues lo primero de todo agradecerte por dejar el review. Sobre yaoi... y lo de Hiei y Ludwig... Por ahora no sé si habrá mucho romance o no, como puedes ver por ahora solo he hechos pequeños toques de Yusuke/Keiko y nada más, así que mirándolo de esa forma, toques ligeros de yaoi si que habrá sea de ellos o no. La cuestión será mirar si pondré romance, lo que se llama romance que entonces podrá haber tanto hetero, yaoi o yuri o solo habrá toques de cada cosa UU

**Marie Shinomori:** A ver, primero aclaremos una cosa. Lo de Hinageshi y Ayame, si te refieres en el sentido yuri, no ha habido nada (a no ser que vayas pensando que ya es yuri a cualquier momento que salgan ambas hablando porque su relación puede tomarse como amistad también) a parte del capítulo aparte que hizo Sanasa, que como ella dijo no tiene nada que ver con lo que este pasando. Simplemente cogió una situación e hizo un fic. Si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas (al igual que el otro yuri que te leíste mío, si ya avisaba de que era yuri, no haberlo leído en vez de dejar un 'no me gusta para nada' cuando resulta que no te gusta simplemente por ser yuri.) Lo de Botan ya lo he explicado, este fic no se centra en ella, por lo tanto saldrá cuando necesita que salga y nada más. Lo siento si ha sido un poco borde de mi parte. De todas formas, gracias por el review.

**Miraiya:** ¡Me alegro que te guste! Y gracias por el review.

Ja ne!


End file.
